Naruto The Wandering Pokemon Professor
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Trapped in a new world entirely, inhabited with strange creatures that people use as a means of combat, how much trouble could one shinobi cause? Watch as a certain blond haired shinobi finds out how much that can be! With no region to tether him down, there is nothing to stop the maelstrom that is Naruto Uzumaki! Lemons! Naruto x Prof. Juniper!
1. Chapter 1- A Whole New World

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! So here I was, mining out a coal vein in Minecraft (Specifically Pixelmon) and building up my house, well... it was actually a lab. A PokéLab. Then that got me thinking, "Pokémon Professor?", and then the gears in my head began grinding away. I took a look at some (most, I am an avid fanfic reader) of the Naruto/Pokémon Crossovers that people made, and then it hit me! "The Nutty Professor? Pokémon? Naruto? Crazy Pokemon with even crazier personalities? Pokémon Professor! Brilliant!"**

**Back to the present day, here I am, writing a new story, my first Naruto/Pokémon crossover.**

**Most of the story will be influenced by the series, the games, and the Pixelmon server I am playing on. Try to find me if you can, and if you do, then feel free to point it out.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Numero Uno Of NTWPP (Wow, that's a strange acronym, even for me)**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Valley of The End-

The sky was dark, clouds blocking out the sun. There, where the legendary battlegrounds that Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure and head of the Senju clan, and Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan, once fought, stood two prominent figures. The two people standing in the scarred landscape were of opposite sides of a war, each representing their own ideals of peace. Both had fought a momentous battle, so destructive that the grand statues carved out to look like Hashirama and Madara were reduced to but piles of rocks and legs.

A tall man breathed heavily, still having enough energy to stand up and glare at his opponent. The man stood at 5'6" and had spiky golden blond hair, slightly tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. His orange-black jacket was torn open, his fishnet shirt looking as if it had seen better days. His pants were still intact, despite being torn near the bottom, and his headband was still intact, only covered in a few minor scratches and some dirt.

This man was the sixteen-year-old Child of Prophecy, son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death, the Number One Hyperactive Kuncklehead Ninja, and Jinchūriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox), Kurama, Naruto Uzumaki.

Standing across from him was a taller man, standing at around 5'10" with shaggy white hair, white skin, and had two unique eyes. His right eye was red with three tomoe around the pupil, and his left eye was metallic purple with four concentric rings that went out from the pupil. He wore no shirt, revealing the entire right half of his body was scarred, and tattered black baggy pants.

This man had lain claim to the titles The Masked Man, Tobi, and Madara Uchiha, but his true name was Obito Uchiha, the man who single handedly started the Fourth Shinobi War. A war not fought with nation against nation, shinobi against shinobi, but against an alliance of nations and two madmen.

Kabuto Yakushi, Obito's partner-in-crime in the fight against the Shinobi Alliance, had obtained the ability to resurrect dead legendary shinobi using the Edo Tensei no Jutsu (Impure World Resurrection Technique). That, combined with an army of humanoid-like creatures known as White Zetsu had made a formidable foe for all shinobi alike.

But the tides of war had been changed when Sasuke Uchiha, the last living member of the Uchiha clan, joined the war on the side of the Shinobi Alliance, killing Kabuto and releasing all the Edo Tensei shinobi, save for one. The _true_ Madara Uchiha, having been revived in the midst of the war, had broken Kabuto's control over him moments before the Edo Tensei no Jutsu had been released.

It had taken the rest of the Shinobi Alliance, including the Gokages (Five Shadows), to seal away Madara, and even then less than half of their remaining shinobi and samurai were left alive. What's worse was, in the midst of this battle, Obito had taken the opportunity to assault Naruto and Kirabi, the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi no Ushi-Oni (Eight Tailed Ox Demon), killing the latter in the process by extracting the Hachibi.

It was then that Obito had summoned the incomplete form of the Juubi no Yoko (Ten Tailed Demon) and then proceeded to seal the beast inside himself, becoming its Jinchūriki.

The battle of Jinchūriki had eventually gone in favor of Naruto, leading to the situation the two were in currently.

"Give it up, Obito..." Naruto said in between pants. "It's over."

"On the contrary, Naruto, it's far from *Cough* over!" Obito stated, his red right eye morphing into a pinwheel-like pattern.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Kit, move now!**" Kurama exclaimed, but he was too late.

"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)!" Obito exclaimed, Naruto disappearing in a spiralling vortex as Obito collapsed on the ground, the last of his Chakra depleted and the light fading from his eyes.

Moments later, the Shinobi Alliance reinforcements arrived on the scene, only to find Naruto missing and Obito dead. The only reason they knew that, was because the Uchiha behind all of this war was facedown and not moving, and Naruto's headband was lain on the scarred earth with the blond nowhere in sight.

"Sensors! Is he still in the area?!"

"I can't sense him!"

"Neither can I!"

Little did they know, that Naruto would never be seen in the Elemental Nations again.

-Unknown Location-

Naruto floated around aimlessly in a pitch black void.

'What is this place?' Naruto mentally asked..

"**That idiot of an Uchiha sent us to another dimension!**" Kurama replied.

'What?! We're in another dimension?! What about his pocket dimension thingy?!' Naruto mentally questioned.

"**We're not in another dimension yet, we're in the space between dimensions at the moment. As for that Uchiha's pocket dimension, I don't know, but I do have a theory.**" Kurama stated. "**Because he didn't have the appropriate amount of Chakra to perform the technique, he couldn't send us into his pocket dimension, but he could still send us to an unknown location. For all I know we could end up in some other part of our original world, or we could end up in an entirely different one, or just be stuck in between dimensions for the rest of eternity.**"

'That doesn't sound very good...' Naruto thought.

"**Thankfully, it won't be that last option.**" Kurama said.

'How so?' Naruto mentally asked.

"**Because that bright light is going to lead us somewhere.**" Kurama stated.

'What bright li-Holy Kami!" Naruto thought, his thoughts turning vocal at the end as he noticed the bright light Kurama was talking about rapidly approaching him, engulfing him in such a blinding light that both of them had to shut their eyes.

"Hmm, well this is quite interesting." a strange voice called out.

"A new contender perhaps?" a feminine voice questioned.

"Not just yet, it appears that whoever this is is still finding a dimension to settle down in." an Italian sounding voice stated.

"But which dimension will this person settle in?" a childlike voice asked.

"It looks like whoever this is has already chosen a dimension to settle in." a second Italian voice stated.

"But we don't know which one that is." a second female said.

"Then that just means we'll have to keep an eye out for whoever this person is, in all of our own dimensions." a male voice stated.

"What the heck's going on? Who's out there?!" Naruto called out, his eyes and Kurama's still shut tight from the bright light.

"Oh my, it's a he." a third female voice stated.

"And _he_ can hear us." a second male voice said. "But it appears that he is going to be leaving for his selected dimension soon."

"Can you tell us who you are before you go?" the first female voice asked.  
"The name's Naruto Uzu-" Naruto started, but the people never heard the last part as he was sent off to his destination.

"Naruto Uzu-something, looks like we'll have to look out for anyone by the name of Naruto in our dimensions." the first male voice stated.

"It's not like Naruto is a common name." the third female said.

"Things will certainly become interesting with this new contender." the first voice stated.

-Hall of Origin-

Somewhere, off in a crystal-like platform with pillars of the same material with an empty void surrounding it, a giant white equine creature that stood at 10'06" and resembled a qilin with a gray, vertically-striated underside stared out into the endless void surrounding it. The striated pattern had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. It's four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane jutted away from its head, its face was gray with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. The creature also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that pointed upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was colored white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen with four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of the creature's underbelly resumed past its waist. It's limbs had gray undersides and extrusion at the tops of the legs. And lastly, its tail was fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

The creature's eyes widened as it felt an unknown surge of energy enter the world, followed by a familiar presence enter its realm.

"**How long has it been, since you last entered my realm...**" the large white qilin-like creature said. "**Giratina...**"

The creature in question flew up to the first. It was a large gray draconic creature with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. A thick black stripe ran vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. The creature also had two large black ghostly wings with red tips that resembled claws, and it had six thick and clawed legs.

"**Indeed it has been, Arceus.**" the draconic creature, presumably Giratina, stated. "**Unfortunately, this isn't just any old visit.**"

"**So it's a booty call?**" Arceus asked, seemingly raising a nonexistence eyebrow coupled with a nonexistent smirk. Even the god of all Pokémon had to have a laugh every now and then.

"**No this is not a booty call! This is business!**" Giratina comically yelled, which was quite the sight, considering how large the draconic creature was. "**You've obviously felt that energy enter our world.**"

"**Yes, I felt that, why?**" Arceus questioned. Giratina moved over to the side, revealing the source of the disturbance.

"Hey! What the heck is going on 'ttebayo?!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran around the Hall of Origin in comical fear.

"**For such a powerful source of energy, the human seems... a bit disappointing.**" Arceus deadpanned at seeing Naruto running around in panic. When said blond heard the large creature's statement, he stopped panicking.

"Oh yeah! Well... shut up!" Naruto said, his comical panic being replaced by comical rage as he tried to come up with an insult for the god of Pokémon.

"**What should we do with the human?**" Giratina questioned.

"This _human_ has a name! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"**Just dump the human back into the world it came from.**" Arceus replied.  
"**That's the thing, I can't exactly do that.**" Giratina stated with an awkward chuckle.

"What?!/**What?!**" Naruto/Kurama/Arceus exclaimed simultaneously, Arceus and Naruto sending each other a questioning look.

"**What do you mean you can't send the human back?**" Arceus questioned. "**We should have enough energy to tear a dimensional hole to send him back.**"

"**That's the thing, even if we combined forces with Dialga and Palkia, we still wouldn't have enough energy to send the human back. There's so much energy compacted into that human, that it would take an even greater amount of energy to send it through a dimensional rip, let alone the same one the human was originally from.**" Giratina explained. "**That, and I also feel another presence inside the human contributing to the human's energy. The best we can do is send this human out into the world with the other humans.**"

"**Very well, let the human roam around the world with the rest of them.**" Arceus said.  
"Whoa whoa, just who do you think you are to boss me around?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come to think of it, who and _what_ the heck are you two?!"

"**We are classified as, what you humans have come to call, Pokémon.**" Arceus replied. "**The creature beside me is Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon.**"

"And what about you? Who or what are you?" Naruto asked, suddenly, his body was being enveloped in a bright light.

"**I am Arceus, God of Pokémon.**" Arceus said right before Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

-Unknown Location-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto exclaimed. "You son of a bitch, Arceuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss!"

Why was Naruto screaming his head off? Because Arceus had taken it upon itself to teleport him. Don't be mistaken, Naruto was used to being teleported around. But Arceus had decided to teleport him a hundred feet up in the air... above an ocean that seemed to go on for miles upon miles.

Naruto tried channeling Chakra into his feet, but found that his Chakra reserves were so low that he could not even do that. The ocean started appearing closer and closer to the blond, so he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this, he pulled his arms in front of his face and braced himself for the impact.

'Damn! That battle with Obito took more out of me than I thought!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

"**I can't help you either, kit. I gave you most of my Chakra to fight that Uchiha bastard.**" Kurama stated.

'Three... Two... One...' Naruto mentally counted down, a second after hitting one, Naruto slammed into the water, the last thing he saw being the deep blue color of the ocean, and the silhouette of a fish-like creature.

-Route 108-

Out on the ocean in the Hoenn region, a white triple-deck ship slowly traversed the waters. Up on the top deck, three people stood in what was seemingly an important argument.

"-And that's why the Hoenn region is better than the Kalos region!" a young man exclaimed. He stood at 5'4" with black eyes, brown shoulder-length hair, and a five-o'clock shadow. He wore a light blue t-shirt, green shorts with a belt that held three half-red-half-white balls, grey-brown sandals, and a tan brown satchel.

"Screw you, Harold! The Kalos region reigns supreme!" a second young man yelled. He stood around 5'3" and had gray eyes and curly dark blue hair. He wore a white button-up short-sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone and the shirt untucked, a pair of black pants that had four of those strange balls attached to a belt, and brown shoes.

"Augustine Sycamore and Harold Birch! Honestly, sometimes you two are the most immature people I will ever know!" a young woman exclaimed. She stood at 5'3" and had vibrant eyes that were a mixture of green and cyan, C-cup breasts, light skin, and light brown hair that was done up in a bun. She was wearing a light green shirt, a pair of shorts that stopped a bit before her knees and had a belt with two balls, and white sneakers with three red horizontal stripes. "Besides, we all know that Unova would beat both Hoenn and Kalos!" she said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah right, Aurea. Your Unova region wouldn't stand a chance against Hoenn!" the first man, now identified as Harold Birch, stated.

"Birch, Juniper, you're both wrong! It's Kalos!" the second man, presumed to be Augustine Sycamore, said confidently.

"Unova!" Aurea exclaimed.

"Hoenn!" Harold countered.  
"Kalos!" Augustine exclaimed.

"Shut up, you brats!" a new voice yelled. The three Pokémon professors-in-training winced slightly before turning their heads to the source of the voice. There stood a tall man, standing at 5'7" with brown hair that had patches of gray in places and black eyes. He wore a red collared t-shirt, brown pants with a belt that held five balls, and black shoes. On top of all this, he wore a white lab coat that held two ballpoint pens in one pocket.

"Sorry Professor Oak/Sorry Sam." the three said, Augustine and Aurea saying Professor Oak and Harold saying Sam, causing a tick mark to appear on the older man's forehead.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Professor Oak!" the man, now identified as Professor Oak of the Kanto region, exclaimed. "Your little argument is pointless and-"

"Sir!" another new voice exclaimed as a man ran up the stairs of the ship. The man stood at 5'5" with light gray eyes, disheveled light brown hair, and a pair of glasses. He wore a cyan button-up shirt, light brown pants with a belt that held three red-and-white balls, brown sneakers, and a white lab jacket with various pieces of paper crammed into the pockets. "One of the crew members found someone passed out in the water!"

At this, the other four's eyes widened.

"Bring him aboard Elm, we can't just leave whoever this is out in the ocean!" Professor Oak exclaimed, getting a nod from the man, presumably Elm, before the two rushed down the stairs of the ship, quickly being followed by the other three.

-With Naruto-

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned out, opening and reopening his eyes as he regained consciousness, only to squint as the light of the sun barred down on him. He brought up his hand to try and block out the sun, only to wince in pain as he recalled his last actions.

"Ah, looks like he's regaining consciousness." Professor Oak stated.

"Who... who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around at his surroundings, finding himself on the top deck of a ship surrounded by Professor Oak, Elm, Augustine, Aurea, Harold, two sailors, and a serpentine creature.

"My name is Samuel Oak. This is my assistant, Austin Elm. These are my students, Harold Birch, Augustine Sycamore, and Aurea Juniper. And these two gentlemen are the people who found you out in the ocean." Professor Oak stated, gesturing to each person as he introduced them. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"Naruto? I've never heard of a name like that." Augustine stated. "Where are you from exactly?"

"August, don't hassle him, the dude just woke up." Harold said.

"Where am I?" Naruto repeated.  
"We're out on Route 108 in the Hoenn region. We found you face down flat out unconscious on the back of this Milotic here." one of the sailors said, gesturing to the giant aquatic serpentine-like creature.

"A Milo-what?" Naruto questioned, and in turn received questioning looks.  
"Milotic, the Tender Pokémon? Evolved form of Feebas? Ring any bells?" the second sailor questioned.

"Poké... mon? I've heard that word before. The weird white creature and the centipede dragon said something like that." Naruto stated.

"Weird white creature?" Professor Oak questioned, having never heard of a talking white Pokémon.

"Now I remember! It said its name was Arcane! Aragon! Erebor? Archway? Arceus! It said its name was Arceus!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Professor Oak, along with everyone else's eyes to widen.

"Arceus?! You met the god of Pokémon, Arceus?!" Harold exclaimed.

"Yeah! That asshole teleported me above an ocean while I had low Chakra reserves!" Naruto said, causing the group to sweatdrop.

"Chakra? What's that?" Augustine asked.

"You guys don't know about Chakra? That bastard Arceus was right then, I am in a new world..." Naruto mumbled. "Alright, I'll tell you what Chakra is if you guys tell me what these Pokémon things are."

"Eh? That's a strange request, but alright." Professor Oak said. "Pokémon are creature that inhabit this entire world. There are various species like this Milotic that kept you afloat, and we as people live alongside Pokémon as companions. There are other things we do alongside Pokémon, such as battles or contests. I myself am a Pokémon professor, Elm here is close to becoming one as well, and my three students are learning to be professors as well."

"Alright, I guess it's my turn now." Naruto said, placing his hand out with the palm up. "Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!" he called out, a familiar orb of blue energy materializing into existence, shocking all members present. "Chakra is the manifestation of one's physical and spiritual energy. My people learned to harness this power and use it to do many things, like create entire forests or dragons made out of the elements."

"Milo, Milotic." Milotic said in surprise.

"I know I know, many of the things we could do with Chakra seemed impossible, even to me." Naruto stated. "And I come from a place where walking on water is something common!"

"Milo?" Milotic asked.

"No I can't make forests out of thin air, that was someone else's thing from my world." Naruto replied.

"You can actually understand what that Milotic is saying?" Aurea questioned.  
"Wait, you mean you guys don't?" Naruto countered.

"We can to some extent, but we have yet to fully understand what Pokémon truly say." Professor Oak explained. "And what do you mean by 'your world'?"

"Oh yeah! I was fighting this madman that was hellbent on trapping the world in an endless illusion, I kicked his ass, and then he got pissed and sent me to another dimension, and then poof! An asshole of a creature sent me falling out of the sky and then I ended up here." Naruto said, waving his hands around as he spoke.

"Then you don't know anything about where you are?" Professor Oak asked.  
"Other than that asshole and that centipede dragon are 'Pokémon', no, I don't." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, then I have a proposition for you." Professor Oak said. "How would you like to become one of my students?"

"What?!" Harold, Aurea, and Augustine exclaimed simultaneously.

"But we had to take an entrance exam before we were even considered for becoming professors-in-training!" Augustine exclaimed.

"That entrance exam was really just a baseline exam. Besides, Naruto here has no prior knowledge of the world he's in. What better way to learn about it from a Pokémon professor?" Professor Oak said. "So what do you say, Naruto. Do you want to become my fourth student?"

'Hmm... Should I, Kurama?' Naruto mentally asked.  
"**I think you should. We need to learn about this new world we're in.**" Kurama stated.  
"Alright, I'm in Professor!" Naruto exclaimed, a grin on his face.

-Seven Years Later-

_**(Play Opening Selection - Pokémon Ruby &amp; Sapphire Music Super Complete (composed by Junichi Masuda, G**__**ō**__** Ichinose, and Morikazu Aoki))**_

A black screen with a yellow transition at the top appeared, following soon after was an older, more pixelated Harold Birch, having grown to 5'6" and grown a beard fading into existence.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!" a pixel box popped up. "Welcome to the world of POKéMON! My name is BIRCH. But everyone calls me the POKéMON PROFESSOR. This is what we call a "POKéMON."" As the last world popped up, an oversized red and white ball appeared in the pixelated Birch's hands, popping open to reveal a strange creature that resembled a mixture of a green platypus and a lily pad. "This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as POKéMON. We humans live alongside POKéMON, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about POKéMON. In fact, there are..."

At this, Naruto pulled the small dark blue gaming devise, a Gameboy Advanced, if he remembered correctly, away from its close proximity to his face.

"This intro is way too similar to the other games." Naruto mumbled, pressing the "A" button on the portable gaming console as he looked out to the shimmering blue waters. After a few seconds, he turned his attention back to his game, only to find the intorduction still going on.

With a sigh, Naruto focused on the landscape as it passed by. Over the past seven years, the blond Jinchūriki had certainly changed. Naruto now stood at 5'9", his hair having grown out to be shaggy like his father's, and his whisker marks having faded slightly. He now wore a burnt orange button-up, untucked, long-sleeved shirt, black pants with a belt that held five half red-half white balls, known as Pokéballs, and two dark gray pouches, black shoes, a white lab jacket, a pair of dark red goggles adorned atop his head, and a massive scroll on his back.

Had any of Naruto's friends from his own world seen him, they would find it impossible to believe that _The_ blond knucklehead was this, let alone a certified Pokémon professor.

Let it be known that the miracle that was Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) became very, _very_ useful. But for some reason though, Aurea kept on getting nosebleeds and a strange look on her face whenever she saw the clones.

And speaking of Aurea, she along with Harold and Augustine became Pokémon professors as well. Aurea became the professor for the Unova region, Harold became the professor of the Hoenn region, and Augustine became the professor of the Kalos region. As for Naruto, well...

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a few short moments we will arrive in Castelia City. Please make sure you take all belongings with you and watch your step as you exit the ship. Thank you and have a pleasant day." the ship's captain said over an announcement.

"Finally, 'bout time we arrived." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"**Got that right, kit.**" Kurama said.

-Castelia City-

"I don't get it, professor, who are we waiting for exactly?" a young girl asked. She stood at 5'1" with short blond hair, light skin, mid C-cup breasts, and emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress that went to her knees, on top of which she wore an orange vest. She also wore orange socks, yellow slip-on shoes, and a light green purse.

Standing next to her was two boys and another girl. The first boy stood at 5'2" and had light skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket, black baggy pants, red sneakers, a red cap with a black version of a pokéball logo on the front, and a black and dark blue satchel.

The second boy had very pale skin, black eyes, and jet-black hair with a small tuft that stuck up from the top of his head. He stood at 5'5", wearing a blue coat and a white shirt with an orange Y-shaped pattern, a black belt with silver clasp, black dress pants, blue shoes, and spectacles with orange rims.

And lastly, the second girl had dark brown hair, blue eyes, B-cup breasts, light skin, and stood at 4'11". She wore a white t-shirt, over which she wore an open black vest with no sleeves. She also wore blue short shorts, black sneakers with red laces, a red satchel, and a white cap with a pink version of a pokéball logo on it.

"Just an old friend of mine, Bianca. He's a Pokémon professor as well." Aurea said. Over the period of seven year, the young woman had certainly blossomed even further. She now stood at 5'7" and now wore red earrings, a white lab jacket, a white v-neck shirt that showed off her high D-cup sized breasts, a cyan skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs, and white running shoes with red horizontal stripes.

"A Pokémon professor? What region is he from?" the second boy questioned.

"Well-" Aurea started.

"Aurea!" Said Pokémon professor was about to answer the boy, but was interrupted when the person she was talking about was heard. Naruto could be seen waving at the group as he walked off the boat and towards the five. A small noticeable blush came across Aurea's face, along with an even smaller amount of blood form her nose. "It's good to see you" Naruto exclaimed as he got closer. "How have things been?"

"Good, pretty good!" Aurea said, her nosebleed gone but her blush still prominent on her face. At this, the four young Pokémon trainers popped back and huddled secretively.

"What's up with Professor Juniper? I've never seen her act like this." the first boy questioned.

"Maybe..." the second boy started.

"Maybe..." the second girl continued, all three getting into thinking poses.

"Maybe we should just ask her." the first girl, Bianca, said before breaking the circle. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Naruto questioned. Before Bianca could ask her question, at that very moment, the sun was angled so that it gave Naruto hero lighting, a breeze swept in to sway Naruto's hair slightly, giving him hero wind, and a smile similar to Minato's was on his face. The four trainers didn't stand a chance. Both girls were now sporting their own blushes, whilst the boys just looked on in awe at the sheer awesomeness Naruto radiated.

"W-Well, we wanted to know h-how you and Professor Juniper know each other." Bianca stammered out.

"Oh! That little story! Well, we met back when-" Naruto started, only for one of his pokéballs to open up, a beam shooting out beside the two professors, causing Aurea to jump into Naruto's arms in with a yelp of surprise. When the light beam died down, a Milotic appeared.

"Milo, Milotic." the Milotic said.

"Shizuka! How many times are you gonna do that?!" Naruto exclaimed with a bit of laughter. "Guys, this is my first pokemon, a Milotic by the name of Shizuka (Serene)."

"Milo." Shizuka said.

"Whoa! I've never seen a Milotic in real life before! They're so much bigger than they appear on TV!" Bianca exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes as she went up to Shizuka, only for the aquatic serpentine Pokémon to use Psychic on the girl, lifting her up in the air. "Hey!" she yelped in surprise at the feeling of weightlessness.

"Milo, Milo Milo Milotic." Shizuka said in a berating tone to Bianca, waving her tail at the girl like she was scorning her.

"Shizuka, please put the girl down." Naruto asked, Shizuka complying with her trainer and released Bianca midair, letting her land on the ground with a thud.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, these are four of the most promising new trainers from the Unova region. The blond haired girl is Bianca, the brown haired girl is Hilda, the brown haired boy is Hilda's brother Hilbert, and the black haired boy is Cheren." Aurea said, motioning to each kid as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet ya kids! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! The Wandering Pokémon Professor!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hand up with an eye smile as he did so.

"How are you doing that?" Cheren questioned, noticing the eye smile.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked.  
"That eye smile thing." Cheren deadpanned.

"That? I'm not really sure actually." Naruto replied as he placed Aurea back on her feet.

"And secondly, what do you mean by 'The Wandering Pokémon Professor'?" Cheren asked.

"Oh that, well, I don't actually have a region that I'm professor of, so I just wander around. Somewhere along the way I picked up that nickname." Naruto stated.

"Well-" Before Cheren could ask another question, an explosion was heard behind the group, coming from the city, followed by the sounds of civilians screaming.

"What was that?" Hilda asked.  
"Let's go find out!" Hilbert said, a look of determination in his eyes as he ran off towards the source of the explosion.

"Hilbert! Wait!" Hilda exclaimed, running off after her brother.

"Hilda! Hilbert!" Bianca exclaimed, running off after her two friends.

"*Sigh* Troublesome..." Cheren said before running off after the other three, his hands in his pockets as he did so.

"Somehow that boy reminds me of that Shikamaru person you told me about." Aurea stated.  
"Yeah, he does." Naruto said. "Well, no use in just standing right here, let's go after those kids!" he exclaimed, grabbing Aurea by her hand and rushing off after the four trainers, a grin on his face as he did so.

'Brace yourself, Unova, because Naruto Uzumaki is about to take you by storm!' Naruto thought as he rushed off into the urban city.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! I hope you guys like the little idea I came up with, if you can figure out who those mystery people were from the beginning, then you get an internet cookie \^.^/ .**

**Here's Naruto's current Team:**

**Shizuka (Milotic) LVL 84**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**The other four Pokémon will be revealed later on in the story, so try and guess what they are. Here's a hint: None of his current Pokémon are any of the starters.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Enter Team Plasma

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllloooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! The first chapter of this story had turned out great, so here I am with the next chapter of said story.**

**Also, Happy Holidays to all and Happy New Year! I just got Pokémon Omega Ruby for the Nintendo 3DS, so I've been playing that nonstop. So far, ever since Christmas, I've beaten all eight gyms and the Pokémon League and completed around 15% of the Pokédex. It's official: I. Am. Obsessed with Pokémon.**

**And in light of the new features added to the game, such as the unique Pokémon (i.e. The Pochyena near the beginning of the game that knows Fire Fang), I've come up with the reason to give Pokémon in my fanfic moves that they shouldn't usually know.**

* * *

**And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**DestinyVain- Naruto will not have any legendary Pokémon on his team. Pseudo legendaries, however, are fair game.**

**enjox27- Actually, the first chapter takes place in the events of the first White and Black. Also, Naruto and N have a common ability, which is the ability to communicate with Pokémon far better than the average person.**

**windvally- The way I see it, Naruto wouldn't be the kind of person to keep the fact he's from another dimension a secret, yet he wouldn't bring it up because he doesn't see it as a big deal, only bringing it up when someone asks about it.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Two of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Hall of Origin-

Arceus's eyes closed, the god of Pokémon using Foresight to keep an eye on the unknown factor that was Naruto Uzumaki. This continued for a few minutes before the massive qilin-like creature felt a pair of presences enter its realm.

'**It seems that ever since that human entered this dimension, more headaches have come my way...**' Arceus thought. Two draconic Pokémon soon materialized into existence.

The first draconic Pokémon was white-colored, bipedal with avian and mammalian traits. It had a long, voluminous wispy mane that streamed out from the upper side of the creature's snout and outwards from its head. The top of this mane was adorned with two protrusions which resembled ears. The Pokémon's face was fringed with spiky features, and it had a small, pointed extension below the chin. Its eyes had blue irises and black pupils. It had a long and slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two grey, glass-like neck-bands. Its arms began slender and arm-like, but then flared out into a more wing-like appearance, sporting four claws which resembled hands on the leading edge. There were plates at the back of the Pokémon's "hands" that sported a similar color to its neck rings. The creature had a feathered/furry feature on its chest, with the lower portion protruding outwards to a point. Long feather-like protrusion jutted out of its thighs. On its feet were large gray claws, three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels. The creature's tail was a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions that resembled a jet engine, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck.

The second draconic Pokémon was black in color and bipedal, resembling a dragon, with dark patches on various portions of its body. It had red sclera, white irises, and black pupils, as well as a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sported a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration. At the base of its neck was a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The base of its wings also had such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of the creature's arms extenuated into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of the Pokémon's waist was black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees were black, as were the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels.

"**Reshiram, Zekrom, to what do I owe the pleasure of you entering my domain?**" Arceus questioned, the forms of the two draconic Pokémon flickered once.

"**You and I both know why we're here.**" the white dragon, Reshiram, said.

"**That human, the one who's aura levels match that of all three of the original legendaries combined with your own.**" the black dragon, Zekrom, said, causing a sigh to escape from Arceus.

"**Yes, **_**that**_** human. You two aren't the first nor will you be the last to come to me with complaints about that human.**" Arceus stated. "**Believe it or not, Groudon and Kyogre were the first to do so.**"

"**I urge you, you **_**must**_** do something about that human.**" Zekrom pleaded.

"**It's begun to change the original timeline, events that should have happened aren't, and events that should not are.**" Reshiram stated. "**We urge you, Arceus. Something must be done!**"

"**And something **_**is**_** being done about it.**" Arceus said. "**As you know, a select few from our dimension can travel back and forth between **_**that**_** dimension.**"

"**Your point being?**" Zekrom questioned.

"**I've convinced a few of those who can go back and forth to find this human and take him to **_**that**_** dimension. Hopefully it will find its way back from there.**" Arceus explained.

"**But who did you convince?**" Reshiram asked.

"**You will know them if you encounter them.**" Arceus stated. "**Now leave, I have matters I must attend to.**" With a nod, both legendary dragon Pokémon vanished from the area. The moment they did so, Arceus summoned a familiar Pokémon into the Hall of Origin. "**I must ask a favor of you, keep an eye on this human that has the large energy levels. And when the opportunity arises, send it off to **_**that**_** dimension.**" The figure nodded before vanishing from existence, as if it wasn't even there in the first place, and only after saying one thing:

"Pika."

-Castelia City-

People ran through the streets screaming in fright after the explosion went off. After the smoke cleared, a dozen strange men and a single woman wearing dark gray clothing, black boots, black gloves, a dark gray face mask, a black beret with a white "X" mark on the front, and a black tactical vest with a strange shield-like symbol with a blue letter "P" in the center of it.

"Grunts! Grab all the Pokéballs and Potions you can and meet up at the rendezvous point!" the woman yelled. She wore the same outfit as the others, standing at a short 5'5" with light blue eyes, high B-cup breasts, light skin, and short orange hair.

"Yes ma'am!" the other men chorused before doing as told.

"Aldith, ma'am!" one of the grunts exclaimed, catching the short orange haired woman's attention.

"What is it?" the woman, presumably Aldith, asked.

"We've identified six individuals on the approach!" the grunt said. "Two appear to be Professors! One male and one female!"

"The female is likely Professor Juniper, but the male? Describe him." Aldith demanded.

"The male appears to be blond with blue eyes and-" the grunt started.

"Say no more. There is only one Pokémon Professor that fits your description." Aldith stated before walking off in the direction the grunt rushed in from, pausing only momentarily to relay new orders. "Tell the others that the plan has changed. They are to take what they can and proceed to the rendezvous point in ten minutes. In the mean time, I'll hold off the Professors and the children for as long as I can."

"Yes ma'am!" the grunt exclaimed before going off to relay the new orders.

-With Naruto, Aurea, Hilda, Hilbert, Bianca, and Cheren-

Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren quickly caught up to Hilbert, said young trainer began slowing down due to fatigue.

"Hilbert! Quit running so we can catch up, will ya!" Hilda yelled.

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Cheren questioned.

"That's easy." Naruto commented, said blond and Aurea arriving just behind the four trainers. "The bad guys always reveal themselves in an overcomplicated manner."

"That's ridiculous-" Cheren stated, only for Aldith to appear out of nowhere with five grunts behind her, all with their hands on their hips in an attempt to intimidate their enemies. "Son of a bitch."

"Hey, my mother was no bitch. Just for that, I'm gonna kick one of these grunts' ass for no apparent reason." Naruto stated, causing all to sweatdrop at the blond's logic.

"How does that make sense?!" Aurea comically yelled.

"It doesn't! I just need a reason to kick ass!" Naruto yelled back, using the same comical manner as Aurea. "Last time I didn't give a reason for my ass-kickings, I was kicked out of the Mauville Food Court!"

"Erm... I don't know how to respond to that..." Aldith deadpanned. "... We are Team Plasma!" she said after regaining her composure, striking a pose alongside the five other grunts.

"Is that seriously how it works...?" Cheren questioned.  
"Yep. Bad guys come in, do a flashy entrance, state their reason for doing this and blah blah blah - let's just get this over with." Naruto said, pulling out one of his Pokéballs after finishing his statement.

"Go, Liepard!" Aldith exclaimed, tossing her Pokéball up in the air as a white light escaped the ball, revealing a leopard-like Pokémon with purple and yellow fur.

"Let's dance! Come on out, Hikari (Light)!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the Pokéball up in the air to reveal a female white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet were small and situated closely together, its wings were broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings were over its underside, and it had a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head were three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. The Pokémon had a relatively flat face and small, black eyes that held a hint of mischief.

"Togekiss!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Wow! A Togekiss!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Is that really little Hikari? She's grown so much from the Togepi I last saw." Aurea commented, patting the Tokekiss on the head, to which the Pokémon appeared pleased at the notion.

"To be fair, the last time you did see Hikari was little over a year ago, and a lot has changed during that time." Naruto stated.

"Come on out, Accelgor!" Aurea exclaimed, throwing out her own Pokéball to reveal a Pokémon with a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet that was curled in the back. Green stripes ran from its eyes to the top of its head, and there was a black star-like marking on the front. Its eyes were hidden in a shadowed crevice in its head. The rest of its body was covered by a dull blue, cloth-like membranes, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back.

"Accel, Accelgor!" Accelegor exclaimed, crossing its arms to appear in an aggressive mood. The five grunts said nothing, only releasing their Pokémon, which consisted of two Watchogs, two Swoobats, and another Liepard.

"Come on out, Servine!" Cheren said, tossing out a slim bipedal Pokémon that was primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. It had a yellow V-shaped structure that started at the chest and extended behind the shoulders. The creature had short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head, and three palmate leaves grew along its back and tail.

"Go get 'em, Pignite!" Bianca exclaimed, tossing out a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. Its chubby body was orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircled its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It had a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protruded from its lower jaw. Its hands had two claws each, while its feet ha only a single nail, and its tail was curled with a tuft of fur at the tip.

"Let's do this, Dewott!" Hilbert exclaimed, tossing out a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that was primarily light blue. It had small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Its forelimbs had three fingers on each black paw, and around its waist was a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs.

"Tranquil, you got this!" Hilda exclaimed, tossing out an avian Pokémon that was gray with lighter gray and black markings. Its beak and eyes were yellow, and there was dark pink markings above its beak that curved back over the eyes. It had a black tugt of two feathers on its head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck. There was a black stripe on each of its light gray, black-tipped wings. Each pink foot had black talons. It possessed a long tail feather that was tipped in black.

"Liepard, use Sand Attack and then Fury Swipes!" Aldith commanded, the Liepard doing as told and kicking up sand to create a cloud of dust before jumping through at the nearest Pokémon, which happened to be Aurea's Accelgor.

"Hikari, Extreme Speed!" Naruto exclaimed, said Pokémon nodding its head before taking off in... well... extreme speeds, at the Liepard, colliding with the Pokémon and causing it to lose its concentration for Fury Swipes.

"Accelgor! Use Agility to get close to Liepard and use Swift point blank!" Aurea exclaimed, her Accelgor doing as told, first using Agility to speed towards the still dazed Liepard and then firing off Swift at point blank range, further injuring the Liepard.

"Tranquil, use Quick Attack and then Air Slash!" Hilda exclaimed, her Tranquil nodding its head and using Quick Attack against one of the Swoobats before using Air Slash on the other Swoobat.

"Watchog, use Crunch/Super Fang!" two of the grunts exclaimed, causing one Watchog to use Crunch while the other used Super Fang, both Pokémon charging at Cheren's Servine and Bianca's Pignite.

"Hikari, Protect!" Naruto exclaimed, the Togekiss using Protect to shield the two trainer's Pokémon from the attacks.

"Servine, use Razor Leaf!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Bianca exclaimed, the two attacks firing off at the two Watchogs.

"Swoobat, use Gust!" the two grunts called out, the Swoobats doing as told and sending a Gust in the path of the two trainer's attacks, causing both Razor Leaf and Flamethrower to stray off their paths and into a nearby building.

"Aldith, ma'am! We've done as instructed! It's time to meet up at the rendezvous point!" a grunt exclaimed, running up beside Aldith.

"Excellent. All fall back! Liepard, use Sand Attack!" Aldith exclaimed.

"Watchog, use Sand Attack!" two of the grunts exclaimed. All three Pokémon of Team Plasma used Sand Attack, covering the area in a cloud of dust.

"Gah! Tranquil, use Razor Wind to clear out this dust!" Hilda exclaimed, her Tranquil using Razor Wind to clear out the dust. But it was too late, as the Team Plasma members had already disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Hilbert questioned.

"I don't know..." Naruto said, walking over to a familiar building, even though the front entrance was blown up. "But wherever they are, they've obviously succeeded in raiding a Pokémart."

"Did we catch them in time?" a voice called out.

"No! They just got away!" a female voice exclaimed. Suddenly, three strangely dressed people appeared, two men and a girl around the age of the four trainers. The each wore a strange uniform, which consisted of a white and pale blue knight-like outfit and the same shield-like symbol as the grunts who escaped. The two men stood at around 5'10" and 5'9" respectively, with brown hair that was mostly hidden under their hoods. The girl stood at 5'2 and had her hood down, revealing her hair was in two buns and twin ponytails with B-cup breasts, light skin, and blue eyes.

"Who are you people?" Aurea questioned, getting into a defensive stance just as a precaution.

"Relax, we mean you no harm." one of the men said.

"We're Team Plasma." the girl stated.

"The other people claimed to be Team Plasma as well, are you saying that your little group here is affiliated with them?" Aurea questioned, her Accelgor preparing for a battle.

"No, those fools are not the true Team Plasma. The _true_ Team Plasma stands for the liberation of all Pokémon!" the girl exclaimed.

"What she's trying to say is, a few months back Team Plasma was split into two factions: those whose goal is world domination, you just encountered some of them before they escaped I believe, and those who believe in the liberation of Pokémon, which is our group." the first man stated. "We wear the original uniform of Team Plasma, while those who our on the side of the other faction wear black and gray uniforms."

"... Alright, I'll believe you, for now. But you're coming with us. There are many questions that need answers, and you and your little group have the answers we're looking for." Aurea stated, motioning for the three members of Team Plasma to follow the group. "Let's talk more about this at Café Sonata."

"Hi there! My names Bianca, what's your name?" Bianca asked the girl dressed in the Team Plasma uniform.

"The name's Rosa, but most people call me Whi-Two." the girl, now identified as Whi-Two, replied.

-Pinwheel Forest-

Somewhere deep within the Pinwheel Forest, a white light materialized into existence, taking the form of a familiar Pokémon. When the light died down, a short, chubby rodent-like Pokémon was in its place. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"Pikachu." the creature, now identified as Pikachu, said as it looked around its new surroundings. The sound of rustling coming from the bushes caught the electric mouse's attention. "Pika?" it called out, only for its eyes to widen at the Pokémon that came out of the bushes. Of all the creatures Arceus had chosen as its partner, why couldn't it be someone else? Like Lucario, or Mewtwo, or anyone else for that matter. "Pika." Pikachu complained, facepalming at its partner. The Pikachu's partner just grinned and spoke.

"Jigglypuff."

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD DONE! I bet you guys weren't expecting Naruto's second Pokémon to be a Togekiss, did ya? Naruto's team is basically going to be consisting of rare and unique Pokémon.**

**Naruto's Team:**

**Shizuka (Milotic) LVL 84**

**Hikari (Togekiss) LVL 45**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**? (?) LVL ?**

**That's Two Pokémon down, three to go. And if you're wondering about the level difference between Shizuka and Hikari, let me explain: Shizuka was Naruto's first ever Pokémon, and Hikari was the most recenlty added to his team.**

**Well, that's it for now, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Plasma and Plasma?

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Guess what? It's back to school (Insert Sarcastic and Dull Yippee). I'd rather not think of that, so I'll just get to the other stuff.**

**Oh! That reminds me, ****there is a poll up on my profile to decide who I will pair Naruto with.**** But since there are so many options that I've considered for the pairing, I couldn't fit all of them into one poll. So I decided to break it down to determining by region. Whichever region is voted for the most will lead to a separate poll to vote for certain women in that region. Choose wisely...**

* * *

**And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**DeathCrawler- I did not know that, but screw it! Shizuka will know Psychic either way!**

**Demonfox25- Your idea gave me another idea, this question applies to all that are reading it: ****What was your first starter ? What Pokémon game? And, if applicable, what nickname?**

**Lightningblade49- Make no doubt about it, there will be some legendaries that side with Naruto *Cough*Mew*Cough*, and there will be some that are just neutral or have no opinion on the blond haired dimensional shinobi (Mewtwo, I'm looking at you). But just because they don't outright hate the blond, does not mean that they will become part of his team.**

**Jmw- I shit you not, good sir/madam: I looked up EVERY single person that has been introduced in the story that is even remotely related to Pokémon. Professor Juniper's full name is Aurea Juniper, and if you don't believe me, look it up yourself.**

**unknown1124- Yes SMASH BROS! Surprise surprise! This story is going to be a minor *Cough*Major*Cough* crossover with Super Smash Bros. The only reason that this story isn't listed under Naruto/Super Smash Bros crossovers is because this story will be primarily influenced by Pokémon and Naruto, rather than Super Smash Bros and Naruto.**

**thor94- Let me clear this up now: The legendaries aren't complaining about Naruto kicking ass, in fact, some of them find it very amusing to watch, I know I do. The legendaries are complaining because of him messing with the original plan. His presence in the world Alone has caused a major change in events. I even said it in the last chaper: "It's [Naruto] begun to change the original timeline, events that should have happened aren't, and events that should not are." To interpret, Naruto has messed with the original timeline. **_**That**_** is what is pissing off the legendaries.**

**LordGhostStriker- No, Naruto's watchers aren't two of the original "Do NOT Fuckwith Pokémon". Naruto's watchers ARE THE "Do NOT Fuckwith Pokémon", Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Zekrom, etc.. Trust me, Naruto has pissed off a LOT of legendaries for obvious reasons.**

**Th Lucky Mapler- Ding ding ding ding ding! Yep! I'm sending Naruto to the Smash universe at one point in the story. I'm thinking Super Smash Bros Brawl mixed in with old, new, and unused characters from the game(s)! SSBB specifically because out of the existing SSB games, Brawl is the only one I know that has an adventure mode (or as I call it, the plot of the game).**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Three of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon or Vocaloid**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Nimbasa City-

"-And joining us today is the lovely Megurine Luka, who is with current number one artist group, Vocaloid, on tour and has taken time out of her schedule to sit down for an interview - thank you for joining us." a female interviewer said. She extended her hand to the person next to her, who was a lovely woman that stood at 5'4" with long pink hair that went down past her waist, high C cup breasts, light skin, and blue eyes. She wore an asymmetrical black and yellow-gold outfit, consisting of a high-collared sleeveless shirt that showed off a bit of her stomach, an asymmetrical wrap skirt that showed off her left thigh, two overlapped black and yellow belts, black thigh-high yellow-rimmed socks, black-laced yellow knee-length fashion boots, a yellow-rimmed black Xtransceiver, and yellow and black headphones. The pink haired woman, Megurine Luka, shook the interviewer's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." Luka said.

"So, it is with my understanding that you and the rest of the Vocaloids have recently begun going from region to region on a world tour." the interviewer stated.  
"Yeah, we've already performed throughout the Kanto, Johto, Orre, and Fiore regions, Unova is our fifth stop." Luka stated.

"And you're here with the other Vocaloids to perform right here, in Nimbasa City?" the interviewer questioned.

"That's right." Luka replied. "In a few days time, we'll be putting on a live performance in the Pokéstadium."

"Is there anything you can tell us about what your plans are after the performance?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, we plan to take a small break and see the sights Nimbasa has to offer before going on to the Hoenn region, then Sinnoh, and finally Kalos." Luka stated.

"Alright, that's all the time we have folks, join us next time on PokéSpot! Comin up next..." the interviewer started.

-Café Sonata-

The group sat at two tables near the wall of the room, the television blaring in the opposite corner with the hit talk show in the Unova region, PokéSpot!, coming to an end. Naruto and Aurea sat with their backs against the wall at a table meant for four, the two Team Plasma men sitting across from them. In Naruto's had a cup of Marocchino, Aurea had a Chai Latte, and the two men each had an Espresso. The four young trainers and Whi-Two sat at another table, chatting on about their most recent adventures, gossip, and other news and life.

"So..." Naruto said. "Care to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Like I said before, there used to be one Team Plasma, but a year ago, our king was betrayed by one of the Seven Sages, a vile man by the name of Ghetsis Harmonia." the taller of the duo, the first man, stated.

"Seven Sages? Ghetsis Harmonia?" Aurea questioned.

"The Seven Sages are... were... several individuals whose wisdom and intellect made up our king's advisors. Ghetsis was the leader of the Seven Sages, but around a year ago, there was an attempted coup d'etat, the keyword being _attempted_ coup d'etat." the second man replied. "The coup was both a win and a loss. Our king survived, and those of us still loyal to our king, along with one of the Seven Sages, Rood, left with our king. The splinter group, led by Ghetsis, formed Neo Plasma. And... w-we lost our king's castle!" he exclaimed, comical tears flowing from his closed eyes. "A-And it was an awesome castle too!"

"There there, we were all devastated after that day..." the first man said as he comforted his comically crying partner, causing the two Professors to sweatdrop.

"Erm... I don't know how to respond to that..." Aurea said.

"This castle..." Naruto started. "On a scale from one to ten, how awesome are we talking?"

"Fifteen!" the second man exclaimed, comically balling at this point.

"Hmm... I don't know about that. But..." Naruto said, unconvinced about this castle the duo was talking about. "I guess the only way to actually form my opinion is to see this castle myself."

"But you can't! Team Plasma lost that marvelous grand building a year ago!" the first man exclaimed, now comically balling like his partner.

"Then that just means that we'll have to take it back." Naruto grinned.

"We don't - wait, hold on a sec." the first man said, stopping halfway through his exclamation and staring at Naruto. "You said 'we'-"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.  
"Like, 'we' of Team Plasma and you?" the first man questioned.

"What else would I mean by 'we'?" Naruto retorted.

"Then that means that you're willing to help us?" the second man questioned.  
"Just with retaking this castle your balling on about." Naruto replied.

"How do we know you won't chicken out on us? Or worse, how do we know you're not with Neo Plasma?" the first man questioned.

"The only time I've ever heard or seen of this Neo Plasma was a few minutes ago when they escaped and you arrived late to the scene." Naruto said. "And besides, I'm a man of my word. When I make a promise, I go through with it."

"... You'll really help us take back our castle?" the first man asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why not? I'm going to be in Unova for sometime, and I get bored easily." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" the first man exclaimed, reaching over the table and hugging Naruto and crying in a comical manner.

"Ah! Not the Marocchino, not the Marocchino!" Naruto exclaimed as he struggled to break the man's grasp.

"*Ahem* I believe we should formally introduce ourselves." the second man stated. "My name's Chi."

"And I'm Rho." the first man said.  
"And together..." Chi started, both him and Rho standing up and posing. "We make up the Dynamic Chi Rho Duo!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, I'm Professor Naruto Uzumaki of no region." Naruto stated.

"You know, just because our routine is a bit flashy does not mean you have to be sarcastic." Rho said.  
"I'm not, I really am a Pokémon Professor." Naruto said. "Aurea can attest to that."

"It's true, Naruto and I became Professors two years ago, almost three years now." Aurea stated before turning her attention to her fellow Professor. "You can't seriously be considering going with these guys to Arceus knows where to take back a castle."

"You know me, Aurea, fighting is in my blood. It's in my nature." Naruto stated.

"You can fight?" Chi questioned.  
"Can I fight?" Naruto questioned rhetorically. "When I fight, people just line up and bend over so I can kick their asses!"

"So is that a yes?" Rho asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Excellent! Here, let's exchange Xtransceiver numbers so we can get in contact with you." Chi said, Naruto scratching his head sheepishly.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto nervously chuckled. "I actually don't have an Xtransceiver..."

"How can you be in the Unova region and _not_ have an Xtransceiver?!" Rho exclaimed.

"Gee, I _really_ _don't know how_. Maybe it's because I haven't really had the time to after getting off a boat about two hours ago!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hmm, well... that's actually a reasonable excuse..." Chi stated, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Look, just give me the numbers and before I leave Castelia, I'll go get an Xtransceiver. Happy?" Naruto questioned, receiving nods from Chi and Rho. "Fine. Where can I buy one?"

"There's an Xtransceiver section of the... Pokémart..." Rho said, remembering the events that had unfolded not even an hour ago.

"... Right... I guess that means I'll have to find a place with a Pokémart that _isn't_ destroyed and lost more than half of its inventory." Naruto said.

"There's a big one out up north, in Nimbasa City, and that's only a day or two's travel from here." Chi stated.

"Aren't Xtransceivers really expensive?" Naruto questioned, having now thought about how much an Xtransceiver would cost.

"The price of one could bankrupt a Meowth, mine was a birthday present from my mother." Rho said.  
"And mine I got when Team Plasma was first founded." Chi said. "Rho and I are actually some of the first people to join Team Plasma."

"I still remember that day as if it were yesterday..." Rho stated before shaking his head and standing up, Chi doing the same. "This is no time for reminiscing. Once you get an Xtransceiver, contact us. I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but we still have to track down the members of Neo Plasma while the chance they're still in the area exists."

"Very well, I wish you luck in your journeys. Until we meet again." Naruto said, standing up and shaking the hands of both members of Team Plasma.

"Uncle Chi! Uncle Rho!" Whi-Two exclaimed, rushing up to the senior Team Plasma members. "Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca invited me to join in on their adventure! Can I go? Please? Pleaaaaaaaasssseee?" she begged, using the dreaded technique that could make the most cruel of men concede, the Teary Puppy Dog Eyes. Chi and Rho didn't stand a chance.

"Okay! Okay! You can go!" Chi exclaimed, causing Whi-Two to cheer and drop the Teary Puppy Dog Eyes technique.

"But on a few conditions." Rho added, making Whi-Two abruptly stop her little happy dance.

"The first condition: You will not wear your Team Plasma uniform in public, that might draw the attention of Neo Plasma or worse." Chi stated.  
"Condition number two: You will call either me, Chi, or your mother at least once every month." Rho said.  
"Condition number three: You are only allowed to use Pokémon you have bonded with in and outside of combat." Chi said.

"Condition number four: You _will_ practice good hygiene and go to sleep at a reasonable time, or so help me-" Rho started.

"Condition number five: If you do come into contact with any members of Neo Plasma, you will call in and report where you found them. Understood?" Chi finished.

"Crystal clear!" Whi-Two exclaimed before hugging the Plasma duo. "Thank you, guys! And make sure that mom doesn't have a seizure when you tell her."

"She'll understand. It's all a part of growing up." Rho stated before Whi-Two broke the hug and rushed off into the bathroom to change out of her Team Plasma uniform.

"*Sigh* They grow up so fast..." Chi said.  
"Don't talk like that man, it's making me feel old." Rho joked.

"I guess I'll be on my way, then." Naruto said. "It was good seeing you again, Aurea, perhaps we can do this again sometime in the future." And with that, Naruto walked out the doors of Café Sonata, off towards Nimbasa City.

"... He seemed like a nice guy, going out of his way to try and help us and Team Plasma." Chi stated.

"That's Naruto, alright." Aurea said, chuckling slightly, a hint of pink spreading across her cheeks. "He always goes out of his way to help those around him, that's the kind of person he is."

"You sound like you have a crush on the guy." Rho said teasingly, causing Aurea to take a sudden interest in the floor as her blush grew slightly. "Oh my Arceus, you are crushing on Naruto!"

"I don't find it that hard to believe. Hell, I've only known the guy for about an hour yet I can tell that he's a chick magnet, a real ladies man." Chi said.

"He's also very oblivious when it comes to the opposite sex." Aurea mumbled, though Chi and Rho could hear her. "Today was supposed to be just me and him on a surprise date, but then the kids showed up, and the entire debacle with Neo Plasma..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that there'll be plenty more chances in the future." Rho said.  
"Maybe you just need to go at it from a different approach." Chi suggested, pulling out a familiar small pocket-sized green book. "Here, maybe this will help." he said, handing the book over to Aurea.

"Icha Icha... Tactics...?" Aurea said ash she read the title of the book out loud.

"Yep! Written by the greatest man of all, The Gama Sennin!" Chi exlcaimed. "His Icha Icha series has helped me many times with approaching problems with women before. It even helped me find the woman who would become my wife!"

"Yep, and the techniques in his books have helped me keep the passion in the relationship with my girlfriend strong." Rho stated. "The Gama Sennin truly is the greatest of our kind!"

Chi and Rho began ranting in a fanatic manner about The Gama Sennin, but Aurea had already tuned them out the moment she cracked the book open to its first page. A heated blush crossed over her face, and a small amount of blood escaped her nose as she read the book. In the back of her mind, a small little voice was telling her, "Put the book down, hunt this Gama Sennin guy down, and murder him in a brutal manner for the Anti-Pervert Alliance." But this voice was quiet and unheard over another voice telling her, "Keep on reading! It's getting to the juicy part!"

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked down the street of the rather large city at a rather casual pace. Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps from behind him caught his attention.

"Professor Uzumaki!" Hilbert exclaimed. Naruto turned around to find that Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, and Whi-Two were running towards him. Whi-Two's outfit had changed from her Team Plasma uniform, now wearing a white shirt with light blue long sleeves, a yellow skirt, under which she wore black form-fitting pants, running shoes, a pink and white visor, and her hair up in two buns and two long ponytails.

"Hmm? Yes? What is it?" Naruto asked.  
"We just wanted to say goodbye and good luck to you before you went off." Hilda said, panting in exhaustion as she caught her breath.

"Well, I wouldn't say that this is necessarily a 'goodbye', per say. Rather, a 'see you later' 'ttebayo." Naruto grinned, giving the kids a thumbs up. "Good luck with you guys as well, I know that you five are destined for greatness!"

"You do realize that the Route to Nimbasa City is on the other side of Castelia, right?" Cheren pointed out, causing Naruto to freeze up. He stayed that way for a good ten seconds, which began to make the five kids worry, before he broke out of his frozen-like state.

"On the other side of the city!" Naruto exclaimed in a comical manner before sprinting off to the other side of town, a trail of dust following him as he did so.

"..." the group of young trainers said nothing, staying that way for a good minute and a half as they watched the blond Pokémon Professor run out of sight.

"Are we sure that guy is a real Pokémon Professor?" Cheren questioned with a sweatdrop, though his indifferent expression did not change.

"They all have their quirks, I guess..." Bianca stated before she felt a soft tug at the hem of her skirt. She looked down to find two strange Pokémon that she had not seen in her travels in Unova before. "Eh? What Pokémon are those two?" she asked, catching the attention of the rest of the group as they stared down at the two Pokémon.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"From what I can tell, the yellow one is a Pikachu, and the other one looks like it could be a Jigglypuff." Cheren inferred.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly." Jigglypuff said to Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu responded.

"But what are they doing out here, of all places? I don't believe either of them are native to the Unova region." Whi-Two questioned.

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff!" Jugglypuff exclaimed, pulling out a small familiar object.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed in panic, knowing what would follow when Jigglypuff pulled out _that_.

"Oh? What's that in the Jigglypuff's hand?" Hilda asked.

"It looks like a microphone..." Hilbert said.

"No, no, it looks more like a black marker of sorts..." Cheren stated.

_**(Play Jigglypuff Song) **_**(AN: Come on, did you really expect me to bring Jigglypuff into the picture and **_**not**_** do this?)**

"_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyyyy_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyyyy_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyy_

_Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyyyy_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyyyy..._" Jigglypuff sang. Finally, the small Pokémon finally noticed that its audience, including the five trainers, its partner, Pikachu, and everyone within a five block radius had fallen asleep. Its cheeks puffed out in annoyance before it popped the cap of the black marker off, holding it up like it was a sword. "Jigglypuff!"

A few minutes later, everyone woke up covered in black markings in the form of monocles, moustaches, eyebrows, and other various marks on their faces. And near the end of Castelia City, connecting Route 4 and Castelia, people swore they could see a grumbling Jigglypuff dragging along an unconscious Pikachu that had black marker all over its face.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD DONE! It's off to Nimbasa City for Naruto! And now the Vocaloids are part of the picture.**

**My original plan was for Naruto's time in Unova to involve the plot of Pokémon Black and White and ignore Black 2 and White 2, but then I changed my mind and sort of merged Black and White with Black 2 and White 2.**

**Well, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	4. Chapter 4- Nimbasa Shenanigans

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! The poll results are in, and this has allowed me to narrow down the list of potential candidates for the pairing. I've posted a new poll with the potential choices for Naruto's pairing, so check it out and vote for who you want Naruto to be with! Chose wisely...**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**ews1- Correction. He's not a wandering Pokémon sage, he's a wandering Pokémon **_**Professor**_**. And no, he will not catch Jigglypuff, but they will meet.**

**Nightlance44- To answer your question, no. Naruto will not catch any legendary Pokémon (TBD [To Be Debated]), but he will encounter some. Trust me, I've already planned out what Pokémon Naruto will have. Here's his current party:**

**Shizuka (Milotic)**

**Hikari (Togekiss)**

**?**  
**?**

**?**

**thor94- There are only five people who know that Naruto goes by the pen name Gama Sennin, that is including himself, and excluding Aurea.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Three of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon or Vocaloid**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Route 4-

The day had gone by and the sun had begun to set, giving the desert a shimmering golden gleam. Naruto trudged through the soft sand, each step he took making his foot sink in slightly. The dark red goggles that usually adorned the top of his head were now covering his eyes as protection from the sandstorm that was raging in the area.

"**Shukaku would have loved a place like this...**" Kurama said absentmindedly, reminiscing on his brothers and sisters.

'Yeah, Shukaku would definitely love this place, but it's not a place I'd live in.' Naruto mentally stated.

"**I agree, too much sand for the likes of me.**" Kurama agreed.

'Do you think that we'll ever see them again?' Naruto mentally asked as he climbed up a large dune of sand.

"**I don't know, maybe...**" Kurama replied. Naruto was about to reply, but noticed a large sign that read " To Nimbasa City" next to a joint building that separated the vast desert from the Nimbasa City area.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, walking into the building. The interior of the building was more like a waiting lobby, with a blue haired woman with her head being elevated by her hand and a bored expression on her face standing behind a information desk, a large flat screen television blared silently as it played a loop video, and a few people sat silently around the room.

"_**Wow, this place sure is a raging party**_**.**" Kurama said sarcastically.

'Let's just go on into Nimbasa City and find a Pokémart that sells Xtransceivers and a place to rest...' Naruto thought before he cut his mental conversation with Kurama. "Hello Nimbasa City!" he exclaimed as he entered the brightly-lit city.

-Grand Suite, Le Beacon Lumineux Hotel-

Up on near the top of the massive hotel, _Le Beacon Lumineux_, the entire 35th floor was rented out for the Vocaloid group. In one of the suites, a familiar pink haired singer paced around in a bored manner.

"Whis, Whismur!" a small mauve, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body exclaimed. The Pokémon in question had two stubby arms and two round, yellow-tipped feet that lacked toes. Its ear covers were long and rabbit-like with yellow tips, and the ear openings could be seen as a hole at the base of each ear cover. Its eyes appeared as plus sign-like black marks, and it had a simple, wide mouth. It also had a small, plug-like tail with a hole in it and a yellow crescent marking above it.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Luka exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Whismur Whis Whismur." the Pokémon stated, crossing its hands in a stubborn manner.

"I know I know, Echo, it's _reaaaaaallly _boring!" Luka exclaimed, flopping down on the queen-sized bed. "But what do expect we do? The hotel's pool, gym, and sauna are closed for the night."

Luka's Whismur, Echo, said nothing, only grinning in response to the question. Echo then ran up to the bed cabinet and snatched up Luka's Xtransceiver.

"Hey! My Xtransceiver!" Luka exclaimed as Echo ran out of the room.

"Whismur Whismur Whismur~!" Echo called out from the hallway, taunting her partner into chasing after her.

"Get back here!" Luka yelled.

"What's the ruckus about?" a new voice called out. Standing in the doorway across from Luka was a young women that stood at 5'2" with long light blue hair held up in two pigtails that nearly went down to her feet. She had blue eyes that were slightly darker than her hair, B-cup breasts, and she wore sleeveless white school uniform with a light blue tie, a black skirt with a light blue rim, black calf-high boots with light blue rims, black sleeves, a black-and-light-blue-color-schemed Xtransceiver, and a red '01' tattoo was on her left shoulder.

"Oh hey, Hatsune, Echo's just pulling another mischievous escapade." Luka replied.

"And you're _sure_ that Rin and Len aren't behind this?" the light blue haired girl, now identified as Hatsune, questioned.

"It's not us this time." another voice called out. Hatsune and Luka turned their heads to find two of their friends. The first was a young woman that stood at 5'0", and the second was a young man standing at 5'1.4". Both had golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, and similar outfits. They both wore a school uniform-esque outfit, the only difference being the woman wearing a golden-colored ascot, a midriff shirt, a white bow on her head, and a pair of black short shorts while the man wore white headphones, a golden-colored tie, and shorts that went down to his knees.

"Rin? Len? I'm honestly surprised. Usually it's you two that cause the mischief." Hatsune stated, feigning surprise.

"What did you two do _this_ time?" Luka questioned.

"Eh? What makes you think that we did anything?" the blond man, Len, retorted nervously under the harsh all-knowing glare of Luka.

"If you didn't put Echo up to this, then you've obviously done something else." Hatsune said without a hint of doubt.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." the blond woman, Rin, chuckled darkly, her twin brother joining in with her dark laughter.

"I don't have time for this. I have to catch Echo before he hides my Xtransceiver." Luka said, running down the stairs that Echo escaped down.

"She does realize that the elevator is right here... right?" Rin questioned.

"Ah, let her do what she wants. We'll just watch in amusement." Len said, a grin on his face as he spoke.

-With Naruto-

_**(Play Pokemon Black/White - Nimbasa City Jazz Remix)**_

Naruto sealed up his lab jacket into a seal on his arm, his years of studying and dabbling in Fuinjutsu having paid off as he walked into the florescent-lit grand store that was PokéMart and was greeted to the sight of a grumpy old man in a blue PokéMart vest.

"*Ahem* Welcome to PokéMart, get your shit and get out." the old man grumbled **(AN: Internet Cookies to all who get the reference. Hint: Puppets)**.

"Do you know where I could find an Xtransceiver?" Naruto asked.

"Near the back of the store, right next to the televisions." the old man replied. "Have a nice night."

"Thanks." Naruto said, walking to the back of the PokéMart and into the Xtransceiver section and to a counter with a PokéMart employee standing behind it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man asked.

"I'd like to buy an Xtransceiver, please." Naruto said.  
"Alright, that'll be fifty thousand Pokédollars." the man said.

"Do you take PokéCredit Cards?" Naruto questioned, pulling out his PokéCredit Card.

"Certainly." the man replied, taking the plastic card.

"Huh. You know, I thought this would be a much more complicated of a process." Naruto stated.

"Oh, it is." the man said. "Alrighty then, now onto the more detailed part of this. What do you want for your Xtransceiver's primary and secondary colors? Do you have Virizion or Floatzel **(AN: My parody take on Verizon and Frontier)**?"

"Of course it couldn't be that simple..." Naruto mumbled, groaning in annoyance as he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions.

-With Luka-

"Whis, Whismur!" Echo giggled as he ran down the dark alleyways of Nimbasa City with his partner's Xtransceiver in his grip. Normally, he wouldn't do something like this unless he was part of one of Rin or Len's schemes, but, Echo had to admit, he was _really_ bored, and so was his partner. So, this was his solution to the boredom.

Echo was so caught up in his monologue that he didn't notice when he bumped into two other Pokémon.

"Whismur, Whis Whismur Whis!" Echo apologized, slightly dazed from charging headstrong onto the Pokémon.

"Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, rubbing its head to ease the throbbing pain.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff said with a huff of annoyance.

"Whis Whis Whis Whismur!" Echo exclaimed in defense, holding up the Xtransceiver as he did so before motioning to it. "Whismur Whis Whis Whismur Whis."

"Pika, Pika Pikachu Pika Pi." Pikachu stated. "Pikachu Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu."

"Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked. "Jiggly Jigglypuff, Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly, Jiggly Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly."

"Whis." Echo shook his head 'no', causing Pikachu and Jigglypuff to sigh.

"Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, its cheeks puffing out in frustration.

"Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu Pi Pika. Pika Pi, _Pikachu_ Pi Pika." Pikachu reminded his partner.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff conceded, the duo of Pokémon walking off in continuation of their search. "Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff Jiggly!" Jigglypuff called out to Echo.  
"Whismur Whis!" Echo replied, nodding his head in confirmation. The next time they would meet, if Echo ever saw this 'Naruko' guy, or whatever his name is, he would tell the duo.

"Echo!" an all-so-familiar voice to said Pokémon yelled, causing Echo to freeze up slightly.

"Whis Whis Whismur!" Echo panicked, running left and right before running out of the alleyway, Luka following in pursuit.

-With Naruto-

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he walked out of the PokéMart, a brand new Xtransceiver in his hands. The process of customizing his own Xtransceiver was long and arduous, but it was worth it. The Xtransceiver had black as its primary color and orange as its secondary with the Uzumaki clan symbol in orange on one side.

"Damn, that took a long time." Naruto said to no one in particular before smiling and holding up the black and orange Xtransceiver up to eye level. "But it was definitely worth it-!" A pink and yellow blur suddenly rushed in out of nowhere, jumping up and snatching the Xtransceiver from Naruto before he could react, leaving said blond haired professor frozen in place.

"Whismur Whismur Whismur~!" Echo taunted as he ran off, Naruto's eye twitching slightly.

"Get back here you little pink thief!" Naruto comically yelled, shaking his arm angrily as he did so. He was so focused on Echo, that he didn't notice a pink haired blur slam into him. "Oof!" Naruto exclaimed, both him and the pink haired blur falling down.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry!" Luka exclaimed.

"Sakura...?" Naruto mumbled in surprise.

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?" Luka questioned in confusion. Naruto shook his head.  
"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know..." Naruto said cryptically, both himself and Luka standing back up.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to chase after Echo. That little troublemaker snatched my Xtransceiver!" Luka exclaimed.

"Wait, does this Echo happen to be a Whismur?" Naruto questioned.

"Wha- How... how did you know that?" Luka asked cautiously, concerned that this blond man was just another fanboy.

"A pink and yellow blur raced by and snatched my new Xtransceiver and taunted by saying its own Pokéname." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, there's that - He stole your Xtransceiver too?" Luka questioned.

"Yeah, he just up and grabbed the thing right after I finished that entire bullshit process to get it." Naruto stated, irritation clear in his voice as he spoke. "What are we waiting for? Let's get our Xtransceivers back!" he exclaimed, about to dash off after Echo, but was stopped by Luka grabbing his hand before he could.

"We'll never catch up to Echo, he's already too far away." Luka stated. "We need to set up a trap and lure-"

"Screw that! I can catch up to that Whismur long before you set up a trap!" Naruto boasted.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Luka taunted. "If I can find Echo before you can, you'll... have to be my personal slave for a month."

"And when _I_ win, you'll have to... Aha! I got it! You'll have to become the next model for the Icha Icha series!" Naruto exclaimed, blood dripping from his nose slightly.

"Eh! Well... um... a-alright! I accept your conditions and may the best _wo_man win!" Luka said before running off, her face covered in a heated red blush, and a large nosebleed that she was trying to stop with her hand.

"Icha Icha fans... Icha Icha fans everywhere..." a chibi imaginary Jiraiya said, wrapping one arm around Naruto while the other gestured to the air in front of him. Naruto shook his head and blinked, only to find the chibi Jiraiya had vanished.

'Damn you Ero-Sennin... You've finally done it...' Naruto thought, a bark of laughter coming from Kurama. 'Shut up! It's not funny!'

"**You're right...**" Kurama said. "**It's hilarious! Bwahahahahaha!**"

Naruto just grumbled to himself as he walked off in the opposite direction Luka went.

-With Luka-

The pink haired singer walked down the street in deep thought.

'Think, Luka, think! You've done this plenty of times before, you just have to think like Echo would!' Luka thought. "Where would I go if I was pulling of a prank..." she mumbled, before it hit her. "Aha! That's it!" Luka exclaimed, snapping her fingers and rushing off towards her intended destination.

-With Naruto-

"**... You gonna start looking now?**" Kurama questioned.

'Meh. Sure, why not. I've given that chick enough of a head start.' Naruto mentally replied, pulling out one of his Pokéballs. "Come on out, Akutare (Prankster)!" he exclaimed, the light dying down to reveal a purple Pokémon with a gaseous body. It had a round head with a pair of disembodied hands, each hand having three pointed fingers. Its head was flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side, and its eyes were large and triangular with small pupils. The gases composing its head curved down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue, and its body tapered into a jagged tail.

"Haunter!" the Pokémon exclaimed, a large grin present on its face.

"I need your help, Akutare." Naruto said.

"Haunt Haunt Haunter?" the Haunter, now identified as Akutare, asked.

"No, it's not with a prank." Naruto replied. "I need help finding a Pokémon. It's a Whismur, small and pink, holding two Xtransceivers."

"Haunter." Akutare said, nodding its head.

"Thanks, Akutare. If you manage to do this, I'll let you out and around at the next hot spring!" Naruto enticed.

"Haunter Haunt Haunter!" Akutare exclaimed in glee, blood dripping from its nonexistent nose as it vanished.

"**Kit...**" Kurama said.

'I know, I know...' Naruto thought, a dark cloud appearing over his head as it hung low. "Everyone I know is a pervert!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees and crying out to the heavens.

-Unknown Location-

Echo ran down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him, giggling the entire time. He knew that by the time he was caught, either by Luka or the blond man, he would be in for a world of punishment. But that didn't matter right now. His boredom was cured, and that's all that mattered.

He finally stopped when he bumped into something tall and light brown-ish.

"Whismur...?" Echo called out.

"What do we have here?" a kind voice questioned. Echo looked up to find a tall man standing at 5'7" with long tea green hair and gray-blue eyes. He wore a black turtleneck shirt underneath a closed, collared white jacket, light brown pants, a black and light gray cap, and a blue and orange prism necklace. "What are you doing out at this time of day, little one?"

"Whis Whis Whismur Whis." Echo replied.

"Hmm, a prank you say?" the man questioned. "Sounds like fun, mind if I help?"  
"Whismur Whis!" Echo said.

"Come on, then!" the man said, motioning for Echo to follow him, to which the little Pokémon did. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Whis." Echo replied.

"Nice to meet you, Echo." the man said, a smile on his face. "My name's N."

Unknown to both of them, a familiar pair of eyes observed them walking towards the flashy entrance of an amusement park before vanishing.

-With Naruto-

Naruto patiently waited for Akutare to return, sitting down on the ground with a pencil in one hand and a notepad in the other.

'Yes, yes! I'll have Nakura stumble upon Haruto in the forest! Then-' Naruto thought as he scribbled at a rapid pace on his notepad.

"**Then Nakura makes a silly wager that she loses and then-**" Kurama added.

'Nakura and Haruto will go through five **chapters of her being his sensual slave!**" Naruto/Kurama finished.

"**I gotta admit, kit, Icha Icha Harem Master seems to be shaping out pretty good.**" Kurama stated.

'Yeah, I just need something to fill the four chapters...' Naruto mentally said.

"Haunt Haunt Haunter." Akutare called out, catching the blond professor's attention.

"Eh? Did you already find the Whismur?" Naruto questioned, Akutare nodding his head 'yes'.

"Haunter Haunt Haunt Haunter, Haunter Haunt Haunt, Haunter Haunter Haunt Haunter." Akutare replied.

"Alright, thanks Akutare. I'll hold up my end of the deal." Naruto said, making Akutare perversely grin. "Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)!" he exclaimed, disappearing from sight and leaving a whirlwind of leaves where he stood.

-With Luka-

The pink haired woman walked into the amusement park entrance, knowing without a doubt that this would be where Echo would go to.

"So it appears that we came to the same conclusion, huh." Naruto called out. Luka turned around to find Naruto standing a few yards away from her.

"How... how did you get here so fast? I didn't see you anywhere near here." Luka questioned.

"Trade secret." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "Now, I believe there is still a bet between us. I gave you a head start already, so I won't be holding back anymore. Shunshin no Jutsu!" And with that, Naruto flickered out of existence, leaving a pile of leaves in his wake. Luka's eyes widened as she looked around for the blond man, only to be hit in the back of the head by a small pebble. She turned around and found Naruto crouched above one of the game booths, somehow going unnoticed by any other people. Naruto smiled and waved at Luka before vanishing again.

"I am _not_ going to lose to a pervert!" Luka said to herself before rushing off after Naruto.

-With Echo and N-

"-Whis Whismur Whismur Whis Whismur Whis Whis!" Echo finished, both N and himself going into a fit a laughter.

"O-Oh man, that has got to be the funniest story about a theft I have ever heard!" N exclaimed. Before he could continue speaking, a shadowy movement caught his eye. "Someone's here." N stated, pulling out one of his Pokéballs. Though he held the Pokéball with disdain, having a strong and firm belief in the liberation of Pokémon, he knew that using Pokéballs was necessary to prevent other people from enslaving them.

"Always the perceptive one, N." a deep voice stated. Stepping out from the shadows was a man all too familiar to N.

"Ghetsis." N said, his eyes narrowing and his other hand clenching into a fist.

"It's been a long time... son." Ghetsis said. The man was quite tall, standing at 6'3" with gray-green hair and a lone red eye, his right eye being covered by a strange device. He wore a black high-collared cloak with black spherical designs all along it with his left hand sticking out of the cloak to hold a silver cane with the symbol for Team/Neo Plasma in a circle with an 'X' through it.

"Why are you here?" N questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ghetsis retorted, tapping his cane on the ground twice, causing four Neo Plasma members to come out behind Ghetsis. "We've gone through this before, you know why I'm here."

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting day for me." Naruto called out, all eyes turning to the blond professor, who was crouched atop a lamppost. "What would Neo Plasma be doing in a place like this?" he questioned, jumping down from his spot to the ground.

"Our business does not concern you." one of the Neo Plasma members stated.

"Well, it kinda does, considering you assholes have become a thorn in my side the moment I arrived in this region." Naruto said.

"Hydreigon, come on out!" Ghetsis said, tossing out a Pokéball. Hydreigon was a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back, each of which ended in two points. On its neck was a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounded its head. The main head was dark blue and its eyes were black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands were also black and harbored a head in each one; these heads were similarly blue with black eyes. There were small collars on the inside of its hands, and on its abdomen were two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appeared atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes, and its tail also sported a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

"Akutare, use Shadow Ball!" Naruto exclaimed, Akutare materializing into existence beside Naruto and firing off a Shadow Ball at Ghetsis's Hydreigon.

"Watchog, come out and use Protect!" one of the Neo Plasma members exclaimed, a Watchog appearing and protecting the Hydreigon from the incoming Shadow Ball.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Breath!" Ghetsis exclaimed, a fire-like beam shooting out from Hydreigon at Akutare.

"Zoroark, come on out and use Dark Pulse!" N exclaimed, tossing his Pokéball out. The Pokémon in question was a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It had a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also had some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It had a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembled a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separated a mass of the mane form the lower portion. It had a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extended. Its upper arms were thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, were bulkier. The arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, it had red claws on its hands and feet, and its eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises.

"Zoroarrrrk!" the Zoroark exclaimed, firing off a Dark Pulse at the Dragon Breath.

"Akutare, use Thunderbolt on the Watchog!" Naruto exclaimed, surprising everyone as the Haunter fired off a current of lightning at the equally surprised Watchog.

"Watchog!" the Neo Plasma member exclaimed, but was too late as the Thunderbolt impacted against his Watchog.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis exclaimed.

"Akutare, Dazzling Gleam!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking all those present as Akutare emitted a powerful flash that completely obliterated the Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse and went through and impacted against Hydreigon, effectively one-hitting the Pokémon.

"A fairy type move? I haven't seen any outside of Kalos for sometime now." Ghetsis commented.

"What now, sir?" a second Neo Plasma member asked.

"We make a tactical retreat." Ghetsis stated before turning his attention to Naruto. "Mark my words, boy. You will regret ever trying to intervene in Neo Plasma's plans."

"Bring it on, I'm not afraid of you or your little possie." Naruto said, watching Ghetsis and his Neo Plasma members disappear into the shadows.

"Thanks for your help..." N said.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, extending his hand to N.

"Thanks. My name's N, and this is-" N started.  
"Echo!" Luka exclaimed, both Naruto, N, and Echo looking over to find said pink haired woman running towards them. At this, N started to change.

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh! You're Megurine Luka!" N squealed, confusing Naruto.

"Who?" Naruto questioned, shocking both N and Luka.

"You've really never heard of Megurine Luka? Number one popstar in Kalos, member of the Vocaloid group?" N exclaimed as if Naruto had committed blasphemy.

"Hmm... Nope!" Naruto said.

"You been living under a rock for the past decade?" Luka questioned.

"Eh... sorta... kinda... maybe?" Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I've been traveling for quite some time, about five years if I'm counting correctly."

"Five years of traveling? What kind of Pokémon trainer are you?" Luka asked.  
"I'm not a trainer..." Naruto stated, confusing N and Luka. Naruto suddenly threw down a smoke pellet and summoned a few Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) in the midst of the smoke. N and Luka coughed from the smoke and looked around in confusion as the sound of drums was heard. "From the snowy slopes of Mt. Coronet, to the fiery Mt. Chimney! My name is spoken in hushed whispers! Ladies swoon at my mere presence! Men fall to their knees from the sheer awesomeness I emit! I am Naruto Uzumaki, the legendary Wandering Pokémon Professor!" Naruto exclaimed, finishing in a pose similar to how Jiraiya first introduced himself, causing N, Luka, and Echo to sweatdrop.

"Wandering Pokémon Professor?" N questioned.  
"I've actually heard that name before." Luka stated, catching the attention of N and Echo. "Back when I was first starting this world tour, the other members of Vocaloid and I got the chance to meet some of the Pokémon Professors of their respective regions. Professor Oak and Elm each told us that if we ever met some guy that went by the title 'The Wandering Pokémon Professor', we should tell him that they said hi. By the way, Professor Oak and Professor Elm say hi."

"What exactly did they tell you about me...?" Naruto questioned hesitantly. Why? Because frankly, there is a _lot_ of embarrassing stuff that Oak and Elm know about him.

"They said that you were a 'stereotypical blond'." Luka stated, Naruto nodding his head and paused for about three seconds.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, finally realizing the merit behind the comment.

"By the way, I do believe that these are yours." N said, holding out two Xtransceivers.

"Thanks." Naruto and Luka said, grabbing their respective Xtransceiver. Suddenly, Luka felt a cold hand on her posterior, causing her to jump and let out an 'Eep' in surprise. Naruto caught her as she descended from the air as all three people and Pokémon heard the sound of a perverse chuckle.

"Dammit Akutare!" Naruto comically yelled, the culprit of said groping being none-other-than Akutare, who had a perverse grin on his face and blood dripping from his nonexistent nose as he chuckled perversely.

"... Did your Pokémon just grope my ass?" Luka questioned.

"I'm terribly sorry, he has a perverted streak." Naruto said.

"How can a Pokémon have a perverted streak?" N questioned.

"The same way any person can." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders, before a perverted grin spread across his face. "Speaking of which, I found Echo first, so..."

"Ah damn." Luka said, hanging her head low as a mini depression cloud formed over her head.

"What? I'm pretty sure I'm missing something here." N said.

"We made a bet where the person to find Echo first would have to do something of the winner's choice. And mine is her becoming the next model for the Icha Icha series!" Naruto replied, a grin on his face and blood dripping out of his nose. N's eyes widened as he too had blood dripping from his nose. He said nothing, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar small orange book.

"Icha Icha. As in _the_ Icha Icha. Like, Icha Icha Paradise or Icha Icha Make-Out Tactics?" N questioned, Naruto nodding his head in confirmation. Within the timespan of a single second, N went from his standing position to bowing at Naruto's feet. "You truly are a god amongst men! I am not worthy!"

"Now now, I am but a man. A really awesome man, but still a man." Naruto said casually before turning his attention to Luka. "By the way, do you happen to know of anywhere I can stay for the night?"

"Well... I guess you can stay at the _Le Beacon Lumineux_ hotel with me for the night. Despite the wager, you did still help me with finding Echo." Luka said.

"Really? Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Could you please put me down now?" Luka asked, blushing slightly as she did so.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said, placing Luka on her feet, only for Akutare to cop a feel again, which in turn caused Luka to jump up in the same manner as before, and be caught by Naruto again. "That's it, Akutare, return." Naruto said, a red beam emitting itself from his Pokéball and causing Akutare to vanish. "Again, sorry." he said, placing Luka back on her feet once again, only this time her face had a glowing red blush.

"L-Let's just head back to the hotel." Luka said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, N." Naruto said, waving to the tea green haired man.

"Until next time." N said, walking off in the opposite direction.

-The Next Day, Grand Suite, Le Beacon Lumineux Hotel-

Naruto and Luka made it back to the hotel and rested. Morning had finally come around and two blonds were sneaking around in the near quiet floor, the sound of giggling being the only thing breaking the silence.

"Wow, even I have to admit we outdid ourselves with this one." Rin quietly stated.

"Luka has always been a heavy sleeper, and apparently so is this blond man she brought back." Len whispered as he stifled his fit of giggles, focusing on moving the sleeping bodies of Luka and Naruto into a different position than what they fell asleep as.

"She's going to kill us when she finds out." Rin said.

"Not when we show her the picture we're about to take." Len retorted. The twin blonds then giggled quietly at their work. With careful and subtle moving, Rin and Len had somehow managed to get Luka and Naruto into a cuddling position. Luka was positioned atop of Naruto, wearing nothing but a lacy purple lingerie bra and panties, while Naruto was in nothing but his boxers, which had little ramen bowl patterns on them. Len and Rin's giggling grew louder as they pulled out a camera and began taking pictures of the two.

"Baka... Twins..." Luka muttered in her sleep.

"Prank... Senses... Tingling..." Naruto muttered in his sleep. "Must... Prank... Back..."

"Oh? Another prankster?" Rin questioned.  
"Meh. He's probably not a good one though." Len commented.

"Tar... Feathers... Honey... Yes... Revenge... Will... Be... Miiiiiiiiiine..." Naruto sleep muttered, causing Rin and Len to sweat a little.

"_Okay_, maybe he isn't a terrible prankster, but I'm not going to stick around to find out. We've got plenty of blackmail material, let's split before they wake up." Len said, both blonds quietly walking out of the room.

The second the room's door shut, Luka began to stir. Blinking and groggily rubbing her eyes, she noticed that her pillow somehow felt... different, more warm. She looked at her 'pillow', only to find Naruto under her. The gears in her mind began to grind as she realized what position Naruto and herself were in, and a blush began to spread across her face. Luka then knew that there was only one thing she could do...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" was the cry heard throughout the entire hotel floor, pretty much waking everybody up.

"Luka! I heard your scream, what's wrong?" Hatsune asked, rushing into her friend's room. Only to find a blond haired man defying gravity, his head slammed onto the ground while the rest of his body was up in the air. Swirls were in each of his eyes and a large bump was on his head. Luka, on the other hand, was turned away from the blond, her hands crossed and an atomic red blush on her face. "... So who's the blond?" Hatsune questioned, a grin spreading across her face.

"Shut up!" Luka yelled, her blush growing even more, causing Hatsune to laugh at the pink haired woman's expense.

-Hall of Origin-

"-So you see, that's why I am asking for your assistance in this endeavor." Arceus finished.

"Is there anything specific you can tell me about who I am looking for?" a man asked.

"He's blond, with three whisker-like scars on his cheeks." Arceus replied.

"Alright, I'll do it." the man said, stepping out closer towards the god of Pokémon. The man stood at 5'7" with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a zipped-up, collared red and black jacket with a white zipper, a black shirt underneath, blue cargo pants, red and black shoes, and a red and white Pokémon cap.

"You have my thanks..." Arceus said. "... Red..."

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! Duhn Duhn DUUUUUUUUUH (Queue Dramatic Music)! Red is in the mix now! And yes, I know he's not in the new SSB, but he's still a part of it SSB in general. And we get to see another one of Naruto's Pokémon.**

**For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Naruto's newly revealed Pokémon is a Haunter named Akutare, which translates to Prankster. This definitely fits his personality description pretty well, as Akutare is both a prankster and a pervert at heart.**

**Naruto's Current Pokémon Team:**

**Shizuka (Milotic) LVL 84**

**Hikari (Togekiss) LVL 45**

**Akutare (Haunter) LVL 67**

**?**

**?**

**Three down, two more to go. **

**That's it for now, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	5. Chapter 5- 3,2,1 SMASH!

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! It's been a while since I posted the poll, and I've finally closed it. The results are in. And the winner is... Naruto x Prof. Juniper!**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**RikudoNaruto1- Arceus sends these people and Pokémon after Naruto not because Arceus thinks they'll win, but because they have certain access to another dimension (Super Smash Bros).**

**enjox27- Naruto has a Haunter instead of a Gengar because of one very apparent reason: Haunter is basically a ghost's head with hands. Imagine all the perverted stuff a Haunter can do with that (Jiraiya-sempai must be proud of me \^.^/).**

**Chocoaguila- Yay! You get an internet cookie for being the first to get the reference!**

**grimreaper40045- Yes, Naruto vs Red will happen. And it won't just be Pokémon battling.**

**Reader25846- To answer that question: Yes. Naruto will have a Pokémon that can do Mega Evolution.**

**shadespace- That's the thing, most Naruto/Pokémon crossovers are about Naruto as a trainer on his journey to the Pokémon League. I do like those fanfics, but when I originally came up with the concept of this story, I wanted it to stand out. Lo and behold, Professor Naruto. As for lemons, maybe later on in the story. And why are the legendaries pissed off at Naruto? He's a one-man army with the power equal to a planet-buster and has gotten away with screwing with the original timeline, of course they would be pissed and scared.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Four of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon or Vocaloid**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Route 16-

Many people visiting Nimbasa City would stop by Route 16 to rest. It was early in the morning, so not that many people were there, save for the early-morning jogger or hiker. The early morning symphony was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings.

"Here should be good, Aero." Red said. Red was an 18 year old man standing at 5'7" with light skin, short black hair, and red eyes wearing a plain black shirt underneath an open red jacket with white sleeves and a high white collar, dark blue pants with a plain belt, red and white shoes, and a red and white cap with a black symbol near the top left of the cap.

"Aero. Aerodactyl!" Aero exclaimed. Aero was a large, bipedal Pokémon named Aerodactyl. Its head had two vicious eyes, pointed ears and a mouth full of serrated fangs. It had lightly violet-gray skin over much of its body, two pale violent membranes stretched between its arms and sides. Aero had plate-like spines going down its back, leading to its strong, triangular spade-tipped tail. The fossil Pokémon begun its descent, eventually landing on the ground and allowing his trainer to land outside Nimbasa City.

"Return." Red said, pulling out Aero's Pokéball, the large bipedal fossil Pokémon vanishing in a red light. It was then that Red took note of his surroundings, observing the sway of the grass in the gentle breeze and a few Pidoves and Lillipups roam around before humans could occupy most of the area. "Arceus said that this 'Naruto' could be found in Nimbasa City at the moment. I guess I should get to it then." he mumbled, walking into the ever-lit grand Nimbasa City.

-Grand Suite, Le Beacon Lumineux Hotel-

"Owowowowow..." Naruto groaned out, holding his comically bruised head as a river of comical tears flowed from his eyes.

"Again, so sorry." Luka said apologetically, having changed out of her lingerie into her usual attire. Naruto, on the other hand, was still reeling from the punch to the head filled with righteous feminine fury, so he was left in his boxers.

'I haven't had my head ringing like this since Sakura...' Naruto thought.

"I bet the twins were up to this." Luka stated. "They're definitely going to pay, I don't know how, but they will!"  
"What are you gonna do?" Haku questioned.

"I'm going to... to... well..." Luka said, unsure of how to get revenge on Rin and Len.

"Please, allow me to do the planning here." Naruto interrupted, standing back up as he spoke. "You obviously don't have that much experience with getting back at someone for pranking you, but I do. So let me come up with the prank."

"How do I even know if your good at it?" Luka questioned.

"I once painted a national monument in broad daylight wearing a kill-me-orange jumpsuit and didn't get caught until I was finished." Naruto stated.

"But... I... Well... Fine, just give 'em hell when you do." Luka finally conceded.

"Alright! We're gonna need tar, feathers, honey, a golf club, a rubber hand, a fishing pole, an electric razor, and breadsticks!" Naruto exclaimed, maniacally laughing causing both Luka and Hatsune to sweatdrop.

"... Will this prank require taking them to the hospital?" Luka hesitantly asked.  
"Hmm... Does mild burns and some psychological scarring count as a need for sending them to the hospital?" Naruto questioned.  
"How bad of a psychological scarring we talking about?" Luka asked.

"They'll never look at Italian food the same again and flinch every time there is even a mention of a breadstick." Naruto replied.

"... Nah, I don't think that requires a visit to the hospital." Luka said.  
"I don't think so either." Hatsune added. "Can I videotape it?"  
"I'm going to need a lot of cameras capable of taking both photo and video then." Naruto stated, running out of the room. He popped his head back in to add a side note. "Oh! And an editing software as well."

"Should we stop him...?" Hatsune questioned.  
"No, if he's focused on this then he'll hopefully forget our little bet yesterday-" Luka said, only for her hopes to be dashed as Naruto ran back into the room, somehow coming back in with all his clothes on.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our little bet. And _speaking_ of that, get your manager. You gotta get in contact with The Gama Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed, a grin on his face as Luka turned a beet red.

-With Red-

Red walked into Nimbasa City, his Aura-sensing abilities going haywire.

'This man... has such a massive Aura. No wonder Arceus has taken notice of him.' Red thought. The champion of the Pokémon World suddenly felt a tugging feeling in the back of his mind, his feet guiding him to the nearest alleyway. Looking left and right, Red made sure that no one was following him before entering the alleyway. Once he reached the end of the alley, a strange blue dimensional rift opened up, and a lone figure was seen inside it. The figure was a strange giant floating right-hand glove.

"Master Hand? What are you doing, calling me in a place like this. Isn't entering another dimension for you quite risky?" Red questioned.

"_I haven't entered your dimension, Red. I have merely opened up a link between the dimensions so as to communicate with you._" the glove, now identified as Master Hand, corrected.

"But what is it that you need to tell me that it merits a need to do this?" Red asked.

"_I heard of Arceus's request to send someone to this dimension._" Master Hand stated. "_I want you to test this person. And should he show potential, I must be informed._"

"Woah, really? You're actually considering sending him an invitation to the tournament?" Red questioned in shock.

"_Well of course. If he's being sent to this dimension, might as well have him participate._" Master Hand said. "_I will contact you in a few days time, and by then I expect you'll have your results from this person._" And with that, the dimensional rift closed. Red stood there for a few seconds before exiting the alleyway, a newly found look of determination in his eyes.

-With Naruto and Luka-

Naruto, Luka, and Luka's manager, Ken, all stood in the same room, both Naruto and the Manager looking at Luka, the former with a look of expectancy and the latter looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"... Could you run that by me one more time?" Ken asked.

"Look, I made a bet with this guy over here, and I lost." Luka stated.

"-And now she has to go through with being the next model for Icha Icha: Harem Mast- err, I mean the Icha Icha series!" Naruto exclaimed, a nosebleed present as he got into a similar pose as his predecessor did when he hit the perverted jackpot.

"You, sir... are a GOD amongst men!" Ken exclaimed, dropping down to his knees and bowing to Naruto. "You were able to convince the number one sexiest female celebrity of the past three years into becoming the next model for Icha Icha. I am not worthy!"

"Just get it over with already!" Luka yelled, getting her manager to stand back up at lightning speeds and pull out his Xtransceiver.

"Don't worry, I met the publisher of the Icha Icha series, and one night at a poker game I was able to win the number to contact The Gama Sennin off of him." Ken said, entering the numbers into his Xtransceiver. Coincidentally, Naruto's Xtransceiver suddenly began ringing.

"Oh, do mind if I get this?" Naruto asked.  
"Not at all, go for it, dude." Ken said.  
"Sweet." Naruto said, picking up the incoming call. "Hello?"

"Ah, good! This number works!" Ken exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that it was Naruto on the other end of the call. "Is this the right number? Am I speaking to The Gama Sennin?"  
"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm the manager for Megurine Luka. Have you heard of her?" Ken questioned.

"Yeah, recently I've heard of her-" Naruto abruptly stopped at the same time as Ken did. The two of them slowly turned around to look at each other.

"_You're_ the author of Icha Icha?!" Luka/Ken exclaimed.

"... Shit." Naruto said, deflating slightly now that his secret was out. At speeds that would make his father jealous, Naruto found Ken right up in his face, holding five First Edition copies of Icha Icha.

"Pleasesignmybooks pleasesignmybooks pleasesignmybooks!" Ken exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he went into fanboy mode.

"And _this_ is why I try to keep it a secret." Naruto deadpanned, pushing the immobile Ken aside.

"You're a pervert!" Luka yelled, turning her head away so that Naruto wouldn't see her blush and nosebleed.

"I'm not a pervert..." Naruto stated, posing in a similar manner as Jiraiya would. "I'm a _SUPER_ Pervert!"

"If you knew about this in the first place, why make that bet?" Luka questioned.

"Because I needed some inspiration for the next book, Icha Icha: Harem Master." Naruto replied. "Speaking of which..." the blond Pokémon Professor then pulled out a familiar notepad and pencil and begun furiously scribbling down ideas and scenarios. He momentarily paused to look up at Luka. "By the way, what're your measurements?"

"Kyaaaah!" Luka exclaimed, hitting Naruto upside the head with a giant tuna fish.

"*Cough* Where'd the tuna come from..." Naruto groaned out, steam coming from the spot that the tuna fish had impacted.

"What's it this time, Luka?" Hatsune questioned as she entered the room, only to find Naruto and Luka in a similar situation as before, only this time clothed. "Again? Seriously?"

"He asked for my measurements." Luka said, sporting an atomic red blush.

"It's not everyday that one has the honor of meeting The Gama Sennin, you know." Ken stated before deadpanning. "And you just knocked him upside the head with a giant tuna fish."

"Where'd you even get a giant tuna fish - did you say The Gama Sennin?" Hatsune questioned. "Then that would mean..."

"_Gee, why don't you just tell everyone who I am_..." Naruto said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"You're the pervert-" Hatsune started.

"Super pervert." Naruto corrected.

"... _Super_ pervert that writes those Icha Icha books?" Hatsune questioned, reaching behind her back. Naruto cringed and braced himself for the worse. A comically-giant sized mallet, another giant food item, swords, guns, anything that could cause physical damage, really. What he wasn't expecting her to pull out, was a familiar cyan-colored, pocket-sized book. "Could you sign my Icha Icha: Sensual Sciences?"

"Well of course." Naruto said, pulling a pen out of nowhere and signing Hatsune's copy of Icha Icha: Sensual Sciences **(AN: Guess where that idea came from *Cough*Juniper*Cough*)**. Both Luka and Ken looked on slack-jawed, the former because her friend had the guts to do so and the latter because she got her book signed while his weren't. "It warms my heart to know that my former master's works still live on."  
"Former?" Hatsune questioned.  
"Deceased." Naruto replied. "Oh yeah! I need to make a call before we proceed with research."

"Research? What do you mean by that?" Hatsune questioned, an innocent look on her face.  
"How do you think I get the inspiration for the books?" Naruto asked rhetorically, a perverse grin on his face as Luka covered part of her face with her hand. Naruto laughed and wrapped one arm around Luka's waist. "You're looking at the next Icha Icha model!"  
"Luka? The next Icha Icha model? Wow, you must have a pretty big set to pull something like that off and get away with it." Hatsune stated.

"He's a god amongst the gods of men, am I right?" Ken said.  
"Damn right you are." Naruto said, Luka letting out an 'eep!' when Naruto groped her ass. "Nice and firm, not bad." he stated, only to be hit over the head by a giant tuna fish courtesy of Luka.

"Is there any chance I could get in on this? I think I can get Rin and Meiko in on this too." Hatsune said, a perverse grin and nosebleed present on her face.

"That depends. What do you guys want in return?" Naruto questioned, knowing that there was most likely an ulterior motive behind her volunteering.

"Every Icha Icha book that you've written, First Edition signed. And how good are you as a stripper?" Hatsune questioned, getting Luka to sputter and Ken to fall on his back in laughter.

"I'm kickass." Naruto grinned, getting a surprised look from Hatsune. "I hate to cut our little conversation short, but I've got to make a call to some people that I promised to help." he stated, walking to the exit. "Oh, and please, for the love of kami, don't reveal my secret to the rest of the world. There's an Icha Icha: Holiday Edition in it for you if you do."  
"And what makes this one different from the one Luka and I already have?" Hatsune questioned, both women pulling out their copies of Icha Icha: Holiday Edition.

"The difference is that this one is the year-round edition. Only five copies are in existence." Naruto said, exiting the room before Hatsune, Luka, and Ken could comprehend what they had just heard.

'Year-round... Holiday... Edition...' Hatsune thought. Both Luka's and her own were winter holidays only, not every holiday.

'Five... Copies... In existence...' Ken thought. 'Could it be? Were the rumors true?'

"Must... Have..." all three muttered simultaneously. By the time they had broken from the perverse trance, Naruto was long gone.

-With Red-

Red walked through the bustling streets of Nimbasa City, momentarily stopping when he felt two familiar Auras nearby.

"So that's where those two are." Red mumbled to himself, walking down another alleyway until he heard a familiar pair of voices.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled.  
"Jiggly Jig Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed in defense.

"Pika? Jigglypuff? What are you two doing here?" Red called out, catching the attention of both Pokémon.  
"Pika Pi?" Pikachu questioned.  
"Yeah, it's me. It's good to see you too." Red said.

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly?" Jigglypuff questioned.

"Arceus sent me to take care of this 'Naruto' fella, but there's been a change of plans." Red stated.  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.  
"Whoever he is, he's gotten the attention of Master Hand." Red replied, getting a look of shock from both Jigglypuff and Pikachu.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff Jiggly." Jigglypuff stated.  
"I figured I would find you guys since you were in the area and see if you wanted to help me with testing him." Red said.  
"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said, nodding his head.

"Jigglypuff Jig Jiggly." Jigglypuff said, nodding his head as well.

"Alright then, all that's left to do is to come up with a plan to get him alone..." Red said.

-With Naruto-

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he finally exited the Le Beacon Lumineux hotel.

"I guess I should make that call now." Naruto said to himself, entering the number Chi and Rho gave him.

"Professor Uzumaki?" Whi-Two called out, catching the blond professor's attention. Naruto turned around to find Whi-Two a few yards away.

"Ah! Whi-Two, was it? It's good to see you." Naruto said, a smile on his face that got a small blush from Whi-Two. "What brings you to Nimbasa City? And where is the rest of your little group?"

"Bianca and Hilda went to go check out the theatre district, Cheren is checking us into the Pokémon Center, and Hilbert went out to try and find the gym leader." Whi-Two replied. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to call Chi and Rho about helping them out with their little conundrum." Naruto said.

"Hello?" Chi called out through the Xtransceiver.

"Who is this?" Rho questioned.

"Chi? Rho? It's me Naruto." Naruto said into the Xtransceiver.

"Hi Uncle Chi! Hi Uncle Rho!" Whi-Two exclaimed.  
"Whi-Two? Is that you? How's it going?" Chi asked.

"Pretty good, I'm at Nimbasa City right now." Whi-Two replied.

"We can catch up later, right now we need to talk with Naruto about meeting with our king." Rho stated.

"Luckily for you, we called our king a few minutes ago. He's in Nimbasa City right now, near the ferris wheel in the amusement park." Chi added. "We told him to look for someone in a white labcoat with blond hair."

"_Gee, so descriptive_." Naruto deadpanned.

"They've never been the best at describing... anything, really." Whi-Two stated, shrugging her shoulders. "But you're going to meet our king? Can I come along? Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" she asked, giving Naruto the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not." Naruto replied, shrugging his shoulders and ignoring her puppy dog eyes. Whi-Two just stared in surprise that the puppy dog eyes were just shrugged off like that as Naruto began walking, turning his head to look at the surprised girl. "Come on, then. We don't have all day." Naruto said, motioning for Whi-Two to follow him, said girl shaking out of her surprised state and running after Naruto. Said Pokémon Professor then pulled his white labcoat out of seemingly nowhere and put the labcoat on.

"Where'd the labcoat come from?" Whi-Two asked as she caught up to Naruto.  
"Yes, Whi-Two, yes I did." Naruto replied.

-Nimbasa Amusement Park-

Amidst the crowds of people, a young woman sighed. She stood at 5'7" with short blond hair, C-cup breasts, fair skin, and blue eyes. She wore red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides, a yellow jacket, a black top that exposed her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights, and yellow high heels. This woman was Nimbasa City's Gym Leader, Elesa.

Currently, the blond haired Gym Leader was taking her lunch break, having finally lost the paparazzi in the midst of the crowd. She just wanted to relax a bit, but the life of being both a Gym Leader and model wasn't easy.

"-And that's why I was thrown out of Mauville Food Court." Naruto finished.  
"Wow! I didn't even know that was possible using breadsticks!" Whi-Two said.

"Yep! Maybe one day I'll teach you how to use breadsticks that way." Naruto said, ruffling Whi-Two's hair.

"Aren't you The Wandering Pokémon Professor, Professor Uzumaki?" Elesa called out, catching the duo's attention.

"Aha! Finally some recognition! Okay everybody, take five!" Naruto called out, causing a dozen Kage Bunshins holding smoke pellets and various instruments to grumble before dispelling, along with their items. "So who are you and how exactly do you know of my greatness?"

"I'm Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City and fashion model." Elesa said. "And the only reason I know who you are is because of this recent article on The Gama Sennin."

"Oh yes, that's - wait, what about The Gama Sennin? Who I'm totally not, by the way." Naruto lied, chuckling nervously as he did so.

"Yes you are. It says so in this article." Elesa stated, pulling up an article on her Xtransceiver.

"What! Let me see." Naruto exclaimed, pulling Elesa's arm so that he could see the article. He only read a small portion of the article before Elesa pulled her arm back, but it was all he needed to read. "Son of a bitch! Someone snitched!"

"-And it's trending..." Elesa added.

"So you're the guy who writes those books that Uncle Chi and Uncle Rho try to hide from me?" Whi-Two questioned.

"_Why_ do I even bother trying to hide it anymore..." Naruto mumbled, a mini-depression cloud appearing over his head. Elesa and Whi-Two both quickly reached into their pockets, pulling out a copy of Icha Icha: Paradies and a copy of Icha Icha: Tactics respectively.

"Would you sign my book?" Elesa/Whi-Two asked, only to find Naruto on the ground, curled up in a ball and banging his head on the side of the nearby booth with an even larger depression cloud over his head, rain and lightning coming from said cloud.

"Everyone is a pervert..." Naruto mumbled, causing Elesa and Whi-Two to sweatdrop.

"Professor Uzumaki...?" Whi-Two called out, gesturing to her copy of Icha Icha: Paradise.

"Oh right!" Naruto exclaimed, his attitude pulling a 180o as he pulled out a pen and signed both books. As he went to give back Elesa's copy of Icha Icha: Tactics, she pulled out a small white card.

"My business number for modeling..." Elesa started, grabbing the pen from Naruto and writing a second number on the card. "-And my own number, for... _personal reasons_..." she purred, putting the card in Naruto's pants pocket with a sly wink and a perverse grin.

"**I can no longer deny it, kit. You truly are a god amongst all of us males.**" Kurama stated.

"Naruto?" N called out, causing all three to turn in the direction of N, who was near the ferris wheel. At seeing N, Whi-Two froze up.

"N? What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"King N!" Whi-Two exclaimed.  
"King... N?" Naruto questioned. "You mean that this guy is who leads Team Plasma?"  
"Wait, you're the blond labcoat-wearing guy that Chi and Rho told me to look out for?" N questioned.

"They've never been that good when it comes to descriptions." Whi-Two stated, awkwardly chuckling and rubbing the back of her head.

"That is true..." N stated before turning his attention to Naruto. "So you're the guy that's gonna help us get storm the castle?"

"Pretty much. I've got nothing better to do at the moment." Naruto replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that really your reason?" N asked.

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Well, then let's-" N started.  
"Jigglypuff!" a meek voice called out causing all to turn in the direction of the voice.

"Eh? What Pokémon is that? I've never seen it in the Unova region." Whi-Two asked, the Jigglypuff in front of the group tilting his head slightly as if to feign confusion.

"That's Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon." Naruto stated, crouching down to said Pokémon's eye level. "But what's one doing out here of all places?"

"Hey, what's it doing now? That spinning thing." Whi-Two questioned, Jigglypuff spinning in place at an increasing speed.

"Well, if I'm looking at this correctly, that move is-" Naruto replied, only to be slammed by Jigglypuff and sent flying off into the sky. "-Rolloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!" The group never heard him finish his statement when he flew far enough away, becoming nothing more than a slight twinkle.

"... What just happened?" Elesa asked.

"I do believe that Professor Uzumaki was just sent flying with one massive ass hit." Whi-Two replied, a large sweatdrop present.

"Jiggly Jig Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed triumphantly, having done his part.

"Why you little rascal!" N exclaimed, berating the Jigglypuff. "He was going to help me take back a castle!"  
"And I was this close to getting laid - I mean getting out of Gym Leader and modeling duties!" Elesa yelled.

_**(Play Jigglypuff Song)**_

"_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyyyy_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyyyy_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyy_

_Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyyyy_

_Jiiigggly Puff, Jigglyyyyyypuuff_

_Jigglypuff, Jigglyyyyyyy..._" Jigglypuff sang, causing Whi-Two, Elesa, and N to fall asleep. A tick mark appeared on Jigglypuff's face, but he had to move quick and catch up with the others. So he could only draw at a drunken passed out partier level, drawing various graffiti on all three quickly before running off.

-Lostlorn Forest-

Off in the small forest, everything was calm and tranquil. A small, starry light in the sky was seen, despite it being midday. The starry light soon became a humanoid speck, that seemed to be getting louder and louder as it got closer and closer to the forest.

"-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Naruto finished, crashing into the ground near a mobile trailer.

A mysterious young woman popped her head out of the trailer, seemingly alerted to the crashing sound. Looking to her left, the woman saw the smoldering crater outside of her trailer, and a certain blond Pokémon professor twitching upside-down head-first at the center of said crater. She blinked and stared at the groaning blond for a few seconds before going back inside the trailer and closing the door. A few minutes passed before the blond got up and out of the crater he made.

"Tch, damn Jigglypuff..." Naruto muttered, brushing the dust off his shoulders. The blond professor suddenly froze, feeling two unknown presences enter the area.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika." Pikachu stated.

"I agree, surviving an impact like that does show some potential." Red stated, pulling out a Pokéball as he spoke. Naruto reached for his Pokéballs as well, only for Pikachu to charge at him with a Quick Attack. His eyes widened as he jumped to the right to dodge the Pikachu, unable to reach for his Pokéballs in time.

"Pi! Pika Pikachu Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled, charging at Naruto once more.

"Man versus Pokémon? I don't think it would be a fair fight..." Naruto stated, cracking his neck as he closed his eyes. A grin began to spread across his face as a familiar orange pigment appeared around his eyes. "-for you, that is..." And with that, Naruto vanished in a blur. Pikachu went on guard, looking around for the blond haired professor, Red doing the same. Red then felt it, Naruto's massive pool of energy.

"Behind you!" Red exclaimed, but was too late. Pikachu quickly turned around, only for his eyes to widen as Naruto's fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of the electric mouse Pokémon. Pikachu's body contorted around the fist for less than a second before being sent flying and crashing through several trees.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to even stand a chance against me!" Naruto said.

"Come on out, Charizard!" Red exclaimed, tossing out one of his Pokéballs. What came out of it was a large draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burned with a sizable flame. Charizard had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular neck. There were two fangs visible in its upper jaw despite it being closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprouted from its back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb had three white claws. It had stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

"Charizaaaaaaaaaaaarrrd!" Charizard roared, focusing in on Naruto.

"Now _that_ is more like it!" Naruto yelled, rushing at Charizard. Said Flame Pokémon's fangs lit aflame as he too charged at his opponent with Fire Fang. Just as the two were about to clash, smoke burst from Naruto, and the blond Pokémon professor was soon replaced by a wooden log. This alone was enough to catch Charizard off guard for a few seconds, which was all that Naruto needed as he appeared behind the Flame Pokémon, an open-handed strike at the ready.

"Kawazu Tataki (Frog Strike)!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his palm into Charizard and sending the Pokémon sailing through the air and out of sight. Naruto turned around to find Red, but the Pokémon World Champion had disappeared. A few seconds later, Aero appeared flying high above the forest, Red on his back. A mildly injured Charizard flew out of the forest shortly after, Pikachu on his back.

"**What are you waiting for, kit? You and I both know that you have the ability to knock them out of the skies.**" Kurama stated.

'It's just... They didn't seem like they were attacking me to kill me. I think they were testing me...' Naruto mentally stated. 'Call it a hunch, but I believe that we'll be seeing them again in the near future...'

"Naruto!" Whi-Two called out, breaking the blond professor out of his pondering. N, Whi-Two, and Elesa were running towards him, each covering in black marker markings, Naruto barely stifling his laughter. "What happened to you? You know, after the whole Jigglypuff thing."

"Nothing too exciting, really..." Naruto replied, shrugging his shoulders. Elesa said nothing, only grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his collar and dragging him away.

"Umm... What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he was being dragged. Elesa still didn't say anything, only dragging the blond professor all the way back into Nimbasa City until they were finally inside a penthouse at the top of a building.

"Four years. I haven't gotten laid in four years." Elesa stated, her eyes glazing over with lust. "Pants off. Now." she said, walking into the bedroom of the penthouse with a sway in her hips. Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the ground before he shook himself out of his stupor, following after Elesa.

"Whoopee!" Naruto exclaimed, tossing out his labcoat.

**(AN: Lemon? Yay or Nay for the next chapter? If I find that the 'Yay's outweigh the 'Nay's, the rating will change and there will be a lemon in the next chapter)**

-Unknown Location-

"-And that's what happened." Red finished, Jigglypuff and Pikachu beside him as he spoke to Master Hand.

"_I see_." Master Hand said, an awkward silence permeating the area for a few seconds.

"If I may." Red started, Master Hand focusing his attention on the young man. "I propose we have another one of us come to test him, see how he does against a contender that isn't from this dimension."

"Jig Jig Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff questioned.

"That's a good question. Who _should_ we send to face him?" Red asked.

"_I've already contacted one of the other participants knowing that something like this would happen. She should arrive shortly._" Master Hand stated.

"I've already arrived." a metallic, yet distinctly feminine voice called out. Red, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff turned around, eyes widening at who Master Hand had sent. Standing at 6'3" was a giant red, yellow, and orange armored woman with a red helmet that had a green visor. In place of her right arm was a strange alien cannon-like device.

"_Ah yes. Good timing as always, Samus_." Master Hand stated, turning his attention back to the trio from the Pokémon dimension. "_She's already been briefed on what to do, you will provide aid in her search for the potential participant._"

"Understood/Pika/Jiggly." Red/Pikachu/Jigglypuff said, nodding their heads.

"_I expect your analysis of the potential within a week's time_." Master Hand said, the dimensional link closing when he finished speaking.

"So... who's this 'potential' Master Hand sent me to test?" Samus asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, better known to those in this dimension as The Wandering Pokémon Professor." Red replied.

"What makes him stand out from everyone else in this dimension." Samus questioned, unable to discern what was so special about Naruto Uzumaki.  
"It's because he's not originally from this dimension." Red stated, Samus's eyes widening underneath her helmet. "His Aura levels, that is, if he even uses Aura considering what we saw, are phenomenal. It wasn't hard to find him because of the sheer size of his Aura levels, and it won't be that hard to track him down either."

"Hmm, very well then." Samus said. "Let the hunt begin."

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! Also, before you guys go saying that I said Naruto will be paired with Aurea, that isn't going to instantly happen. Naruto is a Super Pervert. The title Super Pervert can only be passed down from master to apprentice. Plus I'm thinking Naruto will get some friends-with-benefits out of the women he meets.**

**And we are slowly making our way into the end of the Unova arc, and the beginning of the Super Smash Bros arc. I know the fight between Naruto vs. Pikachu and Charizard was short, but that's because it was meant to be short. It wasn't much of a fight, more over a test as stated.**

**Well, that's all for now. I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	6. Chapter 6- New Challenger Approaching!

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Last chapter, I asked "Lemon. Yay or Nay?" and the response from nearly all of you was "Yay". So in response to this, a preemptive warning: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER (Don't know why I used all caps).**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**butterflypuss- Well, you see, this will be the first ever lemon I will have written. So I can't really determine if I'm good at writing them if I've never done so before.**

**Argorok- If you guys read the previous chapter, then you can tell that a Naruto/Elesa lemon was going to happen. And I do agree. Lemons are rare in Naruto/Pokémon crossovers, which is why I'm doing one.**

**reviewguy99- True he is the Nidaime Super Pervert, but that the thing. He's a Super Pervert, not a Super Harem Master. So while the main pairing will be Naruto x Prof. Juniper, there will be instances where Naruto calls up some friends-with-benefits (Hello threesome!).**

**Uber Ghidorah- Truth be told, I planned on merging the last two SSB games in the sense that The Subspace Emissary has characters from both games.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Six of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon Or Vocaloid Or Super Smash Bros**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-With Red, Samus, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff-

"Let the hunt begin." Samus said.

"Pika Pika Pi Pikachu." Pikachu stated.

"Erm... Translation, please?" Samus asked, rubbing the back of her head with her hand that wasn't a laser canon.

"Pika said that now would not be the most opportune time to do so, and I agree. We need to plan accordingly." Red replied.

"Alright, we'll come up with a plan. But first, we need to keep track of the target and-" Samus started.

"That's... not the best thing to do at the moment..." Red interrupted, looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, a blush on his face. "I can sense him, and... well..."  
"Come on, spit it out." Samus said.  
"He's, uh... ermmmmm..." Red said, forming a circle with one hand and moving two fingers from his other hand in and out. The others were able to understand the meaning behind the gesture, and even Samus had the decency to blush.

"Oh... Yeah, let's track him at a later time." Samus stated.  
"Right/Pika/Jiggly." Red/Pikachu/Jigglypuff agreed.

-With Naruto and Elesa-

**(Lemon Start)**

Naruto barely got his shirt off when Elesa pushed him onto the queen-sized bed, straddling said blond Pokémon professor as she slammed her lips into his own. Both blonds broke from their make out session when the need for air overpowered them.

"Well, someone's pretty excited." Elesa said in between breaths, feeling a noticeable bulge pressing against her.

"What can I say? I'm always game." Naruto stated, grinning as he spoke. Elesa pulled off her shirt, revealing a white lacy bra underneath. The blond model let out a long moan as Naruto grabbed her ass, grinding his still sheathed tool into her as he kissed her neck, causing Elesa's back to arch and hold onto her fellow blond. She began getting impatient and got off of Naruto, backing up until she was near his waist. Naruto unbuckled his belt, Elesa wrapping her hands around both his pants and underwear and pulling them off with one swift movement. She let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the 'Onix' he was hiding, 7.15 inches in length and 1.32 inches in diameter. Elesa wasted no time, giving the Naruto's 'Onix' an experimental lick, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her fellow blond. Mentally grinning to herself, Elesa gave a long lick from the base of the shaft to the tip before engulfing Naruto's mushroom head.

Naruto moaned in pleasure, placing his hand on Elesa's head and playing with her hair as she bobbed her head up and down his dick, slowly inching her way down his shaft until she had engulfed the entire penis, all the while working her tongue along his shaft.

Feeling her own nether region heat up, Elesa fondled Naruto's balls with her left hand whilst her right worked its way into her pants as she tried to sate her own burning desire for release. Seeing this, Naruto felt the need to return the favor. Pulling her head from giving him a blowjob, Naruto shifted around until both blonds were in a 69 position. He slapped her ass a few times before pulling her pants and matching white lacy panties off, giving Naruto a clear view of her visibly dripping nether region. Naruto licker her inner thigh, causing Elesa to release a small shudder of excitement before Naruto got to the main course. Naruto grinned, his tongue expanding in length in a similar manner as Orochimaru would do.

"Wha? - Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elesa exclaimed, initially confused when Naruto's tongue lengthened. Faster than she could react, Naruto began to perform cunninglingus, Elesa loudly moaning and writhing around in pleasure. 'How is he doing that? I've never seen anyone with such a great technique like this!' she thought.

'I gotta admit, Orochimaru was a sick and twisted bastard, but most of his techniques are really helpful in this case.' Naruto mentally stated. Elesa began to focus once more, resuming giving her fellow blond a blowjob. She began to moan from Naruto's oral prowess, her moans muffled from having his dick in her mouth, which in turn caused Naruto to increase his speed. Feeling her release rapidly approaching, Elesa nearly doubled her efforts as she began vigorously sucking Naruto's dick, making a pronounced wet slapping sound every time she made her way down to the base of his shaft.

'I'm cumming!' both Naruto and Elesa thought at the same time. Elesa's juices sprayed onto Naruto's face as Elesa felt her fellow blond ejaculate thick hot ropes of cum down her throat. After a few seconds, Elesa pulled her head off of Naruto's dick, cough slightly as she gasped for air. Naruto was still cumming, covering Elesa in his cum from the bridge of her nose to her right eyelid to her still clothed breasts. Both Naruto and Elesa were panting, slightly winded before Elesa went back down, sucking the cum that wasn't on her off of Naruto's dick. Pulling herself back off again, a thin rope composed of both her own saliva and Naruto's cum was connected from the tip of Naruto's dick to her own lips.

"Not... bad..." Elesa gasped out, using her fingers to scoop up the remaining cum on herself into her mouth.

"Not bad... yourself..." Naruto replied in between breaths. The moment Elesa got the last parts of Naruto's cum off of her, Naruto Jr. stiffened up again.

"Well aren't you Mr. Stamina." Elesa commented, causing Naruto to grin.

"I've always been Mr. Stamina." Naruto replied. Elesa moved around into a woman-on-top position, her sex grinding into Naruto's own.

"Now onto the main course." Elesa stated, a sultry grin on her face. She released a long and drawn-out groan of pleasure when Naruto entered her, the feeling of being full once more being almost foreign to the blond model. "Uhhhh, it's been so long since I've had a cock inside me." Naruto remained silent, pulling himself up so that he could clearly see her perky boobs as they bounced up and down with her movement. Elesa began moaning loudly as Naruto fondled her right breast as she went up and down on his cock. Her back arched and she mewled in pleasure as Naruto kneaded her boob, flicked his thumb across her pink nipple, and pinched and twisted her nipple.

Seeing the opportunity present itself, Naruto jumped up from the bed, taking a more dominating role. Pressing her back into the wall, Naruto began pounding her pussy and playing with her right boob while his left hand groped her ass. Elesa's moans grew louder as she wrapped her legs around the man that was now dominating her, her right hand gripped on Naruto's left shoulder and her left hand latched onto the golden locks of hair on Naruto's head. Naruto's pace began to speed up, Elesa's moan's growing louder and louder as he did so. Naruto's pistoning reached a near inhuman level when Elesa realized he was coming close to his climax.

"Naruto, pull out! I don't want to get pregnant!" Elesa exclaimed, fearful of the chance that she might be impregnated from a booty call gone wrong.

"Don't worry, I've got the ability to render my sperm infertile." Naruto said, his pace speeding up even more.

"**And by ability, you mean my intervention in making sure you don't get her pregnant.**" Kurama stated.  
'Can't talk right now, getting laid!' Naruto mentally exclaimed, cutting off his connection to Kurama and focusing on his sex partner.

"Please Naruto." Elesa said, tears forming in her eyes, causing Naruto to sigh.  
"Alright, if it means that much to you I'll comply." Naruto stated, pulling out of Elesa. Working quickly, Elesa hopped off of Naruto and got on her knees so that she was in front of his cock. Elesa grabbed both her breasts and wrapped them around Naruto's throbbing member. She began to lick the tip of Naruto's cock as she moved her boobs up and down his cock. Naruto groaned and began thrusting his dick in between Elesa's boobs, said blond model opened wide and lolled her tongue out as Naruto's mushroom head bobbed in and out of her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto exclaimed, Elesa moving her head onto the tip of his dick as rope after rope of cum shot down her throat. Naruto moved back, allowing his dick to escape from the folds of Elesa's lips. She moved quickly once more, using both her hands to jack off the blond Pokémon professor. Cum came shooting out and covering Elesa's right eye, her right cheek, her lips, her chin, the left part of her clavicle, her left shoulder, the upper part of both her breasts, and her stomach, the last one being a rope of cum that was still connected to Naruto's dick.

"Wow... So much cum..." Elesa said in slight shock. Never in her life had she seen someone cum so much. She was even more surprised when Naruto became hard again. "Wha... How...? How are you still so hard?!"

"Mr. Stamina, remember?" Naruto questioned rhetorically, grabbing the back of her head so that she was giving him a blowjob. Elesa's eyes widened before she felt herself heating up in both her face and in her nether region. Never before had she felt so dominated, and it was turning her on. As Naruto's hand guided her head up and down his shaft, Elesa's eyes clouded over in lust, her tongue visibly lolled out as she grabbed the cum that covered her chest with her right index and middle fingers before moving down to her pussy, inserting both fingers and thrusting them in and out at the same pace as her blowjob. Her left hand reached for her left breast and she began fondling herself and rubbing Naruto's cum over her nipple.

'So... dominating...' Elesa thought, both her mind and body clouded over with new found levels of lust courtesy of her fellow blond. Naruto noticed her state and mentally grinned, pulling out of Elesa with a trail of saliva connecting her still lolled out tongue to his shaft.

"You like this, don't you?" Naruto questioned, though he already knew the answer to that. His suspicions were proven true as Elesa nodded her head in confirmation, still pistoning her fingers in and out of her cunt. Naruto grabbed Elesa's hand from her dripping nether region, making Elesa groan at the sudden loss of pleasure. "Ah ah ah, you aren't allowed to cum by yourself."

"But... cum!" Elesa complained, having been fucked to the point that she couldn't form a comprehensible sentence.

"You have to beg for it." Naruto stated.

"... Please." Elesa begged.  
"Please what?" Naruto retorted.

"Please... Please fuck me!" Elesa practically yelled, falling onto her back as she pulled her hand out of Naruto grip, using both hands to grip her inner thighs and spread them as far as she could. "Please fuck me good, Naruto-sama!" she repeated.

"Very well." Naruto replied, pushing his cock into Elesa's pussy, causing Elesa to yell in pleasure. Naruto had to hold Elesa's legs open as her hands snaked their way to her breasts, kneading her left whilst she licked the cum off her right and sucked on her nipple, all the while moaning loudly. A loud, wet slapping sound was heard every time the base of Naruto's dick slammed into Elesa's wet cunt. "I'm going to cum, Elesa. Where do you want it?!" Naruto questioned.  
"Inside! Cum inside me, Naruto-sama!" Elesa practically yelled, locking lips with Naruto as their tongues battle for dominance in a one-sided battle, Elesa caving in as Naruto's tongue exploited her own.

"I'm gonna cum, are you sure you want it inside?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me, Naruto-sama! I want it inside me!" Elesa exclaimed, Naruto going into overdrive as he plowed Elesa, said blond model yelling in pleasure. "Cumming cumming cumming! I'm cumming!" she yelled, reaching a new level of orgasmic highs.

"I'm cumming too!" Naruto yelled, releasing his load inside of Elesa. 'Good thing I have the ability to render my sperm infertile.' he thought, Elesa's eyes rolling to the back of her head, her tongue lolling out, her breaths in heavy pants and a fucked-silly smile on her face. Naruto finally pulled out, releasing a few ropes of cum onto Elesa stomach and thighs. Elesa sighed contently before she felt herself being moved so that she was on her hands and knees.

"Naruto-sama...?" Elesa weakly called out, feeling his 'Onix' rest itself in between her cheeks, Naruto slowly thrusting back and forth so that his cock grinded on her ass.

"I'm going to fuck your ass. Unless, of course, you don't want me to-" Naruto said.

"No! No! Fuck my ass too, Naruto-sama! I want you to take my ass-virginity!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be gentle at first." Naruto replied, rubbing his cock against her pussy to lube it up before slowly entering her ass. The first inch penetrated her before he pulled out, then thrusting in the first two inches, then the first three, repeating the process until he was fully sheathed inside of her, a small trickle of blood coming out of Elesa. "I'm going to start moving now." Naruto said. That was all the warning he gave before pulling back until he was nearly unsheathed, then thrusting all the way back in with one powerful thrust. He kept repeating this process, picking up speed with each thrust before he was fucking her ass.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!" Elesa exclaimed, the initial pain of penetration fading and being replaced with a newfound pleasure. Naruto placed both his hands on either side of Elesa's waist and began pounding her ass at a rapid speed. Elesa's hands could no longer support herself, so she dropped down so that her elbows could support her, her face nearly digging into the ground with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled, pounding into Elesa at near inhuman speeds.

"Oh! Oh! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elesa yelled in orgasmic nirvana, Naruto thrusting powerfully into her ass before filling it with his cum. He pulled his cock out of her ass, allowing cum to dribble out and onto her pussy.

**(Lemon End)**

-With Red, Samus, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff-

The day had come and gone, the awkwardness that was the knowledge of Naruto getting some having faded as the day became night.

"Alright, _now_ let the hunt begin." Samus stated, beginning to walk away from the group.

"Hold on." Red said, causing Samus to stop in her tracks. "People here aren't very used to your type of armor. It's best that we don't raise suspicion."

"Very well." Samus said, understanding what Red was implying. A bright light enveloped the female bounty hunter, her form began to shrink until the bright light was a silhouette of a smaller, more feminine figure. As the light died down, Samus now stood at 5'10" with bright blond hair held up in a high ponytail, light skin, and bright blue-green eyes. In place of her power suit, Samus was in her Zero Suit, which was a light blue skintight full-body jumpsuit with a glowing pink symbol on her back, breasts, and hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki is currently in Nimbasa City. How do you plan on confronting him?" Red questioned.

"With this." Samus replied, pulling out a small strange cube. "This device has the power to transport both myself and one other into Final Destination."  
"Final Destination?! Master Hand is allowing you to use his realm?" Red questioned, shocked by the newly acquired information.

"Yep. Master Hand _really_ wants this to go well, so he's allowed me to use his own realm to do this fight." Samus stated, walking away and pulling out her signature pistol, the Paralyzer. "Now if you excuse me, I'm not going to wait any longer."

The moment Samus was out of sight, Red, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff sighed. As one, they looked left to right before pulling out three different Icha Icha books, quietly giggling perversely every now and then with a small trickle of blood coming out their noses.

-With Naruto and Elesa-

Both Naruto and Elesa eventually made their way back to the bed, staring up at the ceiling covered in small amounts of blood, sweat, and in Elesa's case, semen.

"Mother of Arceus that was good..." Elesa huffed out.

"I always aim to please." Naruto stated.

"And please you did. _Very_ well, I might add." Elesa said, tracing circles on his chest. Naruto then formed a familiar T-shaped handsign, two Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) appearing in a puff of smoke. "What is that?!" Elesa questioned, a look of surprise, shock, and a hint of perversion on her face.

"Kage Bunshins. You guys know what to do." Naruto said, directing that last part at the clones.  
"Right, boss!" the clones exclaimed, walking out of the room shortly after.

"So wait, you could've done this the whole time?!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Yep." Naruto bluntly replied.

"... Then why didn't you do it when we were having sex?" Elesa asked.

"You probably wouldn't have been able to comprehend the sheer awesomeness and power that it grants me." Naruto replied.

"You didn't want to bust out the gangbang early?" Elesa translated.  
"Exactly." Naruto said.

"But what did you make them do just now?" Elesa questioned.

"Oh, I'm just having them place a few seals around to ensure that no one disturbs us for a bit." Naruto stated. "You'd be surprised how many times people just barge in after I have sex to drag me into something that I usually have to end."  
"How many times has that happened?" Elesa asked.

"Altogether or after sex?" Naruto questioned.

"After sex." Elesa specified.

"Sixteen times." Naruto replied. "Last time it happened, I-"

"*BAM* *KAPOW* *WHOOSH*!" was the sound that came from outside the doorway.

"-Told ya." Naruto said.

"But who was that?" Elesa questioned.

"The hell if I know, but whoever it is just got their ass sent flying out of the top floor." Naruto stated.

"Isn't that a bit..." Elesa said.  
"-Extreme? Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Naruto said, Elesa snuggling up against him as both fell asleep.

-With Samus-

Samus was all too shocked when she reached the door to the room Naruto Uzumaki was in, only to reach for the doorknob and be sucker punched in the stomach by... something, swept off her feet, and teleported outside about thirty-five stories in the air.

"Son of a Metroid!" Samus cursed, her Power Suit materializing onto her midair. She curled into a ball as she got closer and closer to the ground in an attempt to soften the impact. Spinning at a rapid speed, Samus slammed into the ground and sped off, leaving no sign of impact in the first place. Samus finally made her way out of the city, only to be greet by the sight of a slightly panicking Red.

"Samus! Thank Arceus!" Red exclaimed.  
"What do you mean? Where did Pikachu and Jigglypuff go?" Samus questioned, uncurling from her ball form.  
"That's the thing. I don't know!" Red stated. "One minute, we were all here, then the next thing I know, something attacked us."

"What do you mean 'something'?" Samus asked.  
"I don't know! I wasn't able to get a good look at it. I-It looked like it was made out of darkness itself." Red said. "It grabbed Pika and Jigglypuff and dragged them away to Arceus knows where!"

"Pika/Jiggly." was the two distinct calls heard nearby. Red and Samus turned around, only to stumble back slightly. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were a few yards away from them, but hey were different. Both of them had an aura of darkness surrounding them, their eyes a beady yellow.

"Pika? Jigglypuff?" Red called out, only to strafe to the right to dodge a Quick Attack from the dark Pikachu. Samus was sent flying back courtesy of a Pound by Jigglypuff. As both Red and Samus recovered from the attacks, the Dark Pikachu and Dark Jigglypuff jumped back.

A strange, green cloaked figure floated down from the skies, a metallic ball attached to the bottom of the figure. The figure said nothing, detaching the ball causing it to drop onto the ground. The metallic ball then opened up, revealing a digital clock that started at five minutes and was quickly counting down.

"A bomb!" Samus exclaimed, eyes widening underneath her helmet. "We have to get out of here!"  
"What about the civilians in the area! We have no clue what kind of bomb this is, nor do we know how far it will spread!" Red exclaimed, pulling out a Pokéball. "Come on out, Aero!"

"Aero!" Aero exclaimed.

"No time! We've gotta warn Nimbasa City!" Red yelled, both Samus, who had dematerialized her Power Suit to weigh less, and Red himself hopped on the back of Aero. The Aerodactyl then took off at inhuman speeds towards the nearby city, with Dark Pikachu and Dark Jigglypuff hot in pursuit. The strange green-cloaked figure did nothing, staring at the group as they ran for a few seconds before floating away.

"What are those things?!" Red questioned, looking behind him to find the Dark Pikachu and Dark Jigglypuff behind them.  
"You mean those two _aren't_ Pikachu and Jigglypuff?" Samus asked.

"No! Their Auras are nothing like Pika and Jigglypuff's, these two give off malice and hatred!" Red exclaimed, Aero veering to the right and narrowly dodging a Thunderbolt.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!" Dark Pikachu exclaimed, firing off a Thunder at Aero.

"Keep moving, Aero!" Red yelled, Samus having pulled out her Paralyzer and began firing at Dark Pikachu and Dark Jigglypuff.

-With Naruto and Elesa-

The thunderous booms could be heard echoing throughout the city, waking both Naruto and Elesa in the process.

"What was that?" Elesa questioned, the sound of another Thunder shaking the room.

"Sounds like lightning. Probably just a storm." Naruto mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed. Seconds later, Aero shot past the building, Dark Pikachu jumping from building to building firing off Thunderbolts at the fossil Pokémon.

"That's not a storm." Elesa said, eyes widening.

"Kami dammit." Naruto muttered, getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Elesa asked, using the bed sheets to cover her modesty.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Naruto replied as he put his clothes back on before turning to Elesa. "Do you have a window nearby anywhere?"

-With Samus and Red-

"They still behind us?" Red asked, focusing his attention on steering Aero around the city and avoiding Thunderbolts.

"Still hot on our tail!" Samus exclaimed, firing at Dark Jigglypuff, only for the creature to dodge every shot. A Thunderbolt suddenly shot out at Aero, Samus seeing this in slow-motion. "Incoming!" she yelled, but was too late. Aero was struck by the Thunderbolt, causing him to arch in agony before falling down to the ground.

"Aero, return!" Red exclaimed, Aero de-materializing as they got closer to the ground. Both Red and Samus landed on their feet, Dark Pikachu and Dark Jigglypuff landing a few yards away. Red pulled out another Pokéball while Samus materialized her Power Suit, but neither of them, nor the Dark Pokémon, were prepared for what happened next.

"Dainamikku Entorī (Dynamic Entry)!" Naruto yelled, performing a jump kick to Dark Jigglypuff, sending the Dark Pokémon crashing into Dark Pikachu. "That's payback for earlier! Dattebayo!"

"Is that...?" Samus asked.

"That's him." Red replied.

"Oi! What are you two just standing around for?!" Naruto called out, catching the attention of Red and Samus.

"Right. Samus, you stay and help Naruto fight. I'll go and try to evacuate as many people as I can." Red said before running off.

"You know..." Naruto started as Samus walked up to him. "I don't know who you people are, or how you know who I am, but what I do know is that that Pikachu and that Jigglypuff aren't the Pokémon I encountered earlier. They give off too much hate and malice." he stated, a familiar spiralling sphere forming in his hands and his eyes gaining an orange pigment. "So when this is over with, you better answer my damn questions, got it?"

"Alright." Samus said, giving a nod of agreement.  
"Good." Naruto said, charging at the two Dark Pokémon. "Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!" he exclaimed, slamming the ball of pure chakra into Dark Jigglypuff, sending the creature flying through five trees. Naruto quickly took off in pursuit of his opponent, leaving Samus to deal with Dark Pikachu.

-With Naruto-

Dark Jiggglypuff stepped out of the rubble he made, shaking off the extra debris before charging at Naruto with Pound. As soon as Dark Jigglypuff got to Naruto, a puff of smoke replaced the blond professor with a wooden log. The short period of confusion was all that was needed for Naruto to slam Dark Jigglypuff with a Senjutsu-enhanced punch.

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu (Wild Lion's Mane Technique)!" Naruto yelled, his golden blond hair extending so that it grabbed Dark Jigglypuff midair and slammed him into the ground, leaving a crater in the shape of a Jigglypuff. Dark Jigglypuff just jumped out of the crater, shrugging the attack off as if it did nothing, before charging at Naruto with Rollout. Naruto's golden hair tried to strike Dark Jigglypuff, but the creature was too quick for the blond to attack. Faster than lightning, Dark Jigglypuff slammed into Naruto, sending the blond flying back.

Naruto righted himself in midair, forming a T-shaped handsign as seven more Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi (Clone Spinning Axe Kick)!" the Narutos exclaimed. They each charged at Dark Jigglypuff, the clones launching themselves into the air and somersaulting before slamming their heels into Dark Jigglypuff as they came spinning down. All the while, the original Naruto had summoned two more Kage Bunshins and began to form a spiralling ball of wind. "You ready for this?" Naruto called out, launching himself at Dark Jigglypuff. "Fūton: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere)!" he yelled, slamming the wind technique into Dark Jigglypuff, causing the creature to fall apart into strange small, glowing, violet spheres. The spheres then began to vanish. "What the..." Naruto mumbled in confusion before shaking his head. 'Now is not the time to question what that was. First, assist that metal lady!' he mentally exclaimed, running back in the direction he came from.

-With Samus-

Samus tucked and rolled underneath a Thundershock, courtesy of Dark Pikachu, before firing her arm cannon at the creature, three of the blasts hitting their intended target. Electricity sparked around Dark Pikachu's cheeks before firing off a Thunderbolt at Samus.

Seeing the inevitable attack, Samus quickly removed her Power Suit to escape being fried by 100,000 Volts of Electricity. She pulled out her Paralyzer and was about to fire, but was beat to the strike when Naruto appeared out of nowhere.  
"Pachinko no Jutsu (Pachinko Technique)!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out a copy of Icha Icha: Paradise and throwing it at Dark Pikachu with enough force to send the Dark Pokémon flying into a tree and the book bouncing back into his hands. Samus took this opportunity to jump to Dark Pikachu and proceed to fire shots from her Paralyzer point-blank at the creature. Ten shots later, and the Dark Pikachu then dissolved into the same type of particles as Dark Jigglypuff did. Naruto lunged down and caught one of the particles before it could vanish like the others, clutching it with an iron grip and forming a ball with his hand, only for said particle to react to Naruto. The dark substance quickly assimilated into Naruto's skin. By the time Naruto opened his palm, the particle had vanished, unbeknownst to the fact that the particle had been absorbed by him.

"Thanks for the assistance." Samus said, noticing Naruto checking her out.

"You're...?" Naruto questioned.  
"-A woman?" Samus stated, her eyes narrowing.  
"No no! Not that! I already knew that. It's just... well... you're hot." Naruto said.

"What were you expecting?" Samus asked, a small blush on her face.

"Something more... I don't know, scarred and war-like? Something that screams 'I've seen some shit and I've got something to prove it', you know?" Naruto stated, scratching the back of his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Not all of us get scars from our fights." Samus stated.  
"Whatever you say, babyface." Naruto said dismissively, patting Samus on her right cheek before walking away.

"Babyface?" Samus questioned, slightly irritated by the nickname.

"Babyface. That's what we used to call those who didn't bear scars yet, newly-minted Chunins back in the Fourth-" Naruto stated, cutting himself off before he could finish his statement. 'The Fourth Shinobi War...' he mentally finished. It felt like a lifetime ago, but Naruto could still distinctly remember the war. Every battle, every soldier, every life lost...

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Samus asked, shaking the blond professor out of his trance. "You've been staring into nothing for half a minute or so."

"Nevermind." Naruto said, shaking his head before focusing his attention on Samus. "That brings up the question. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"*BOOM*!" Before Samus could answer his question, the sound of an explosion caught their attention. Off in the direction of Lostlorn Forest, a dark void began expanding. Taking in all of Route 16 and most of the Marvelous Bridge with it. People all around them began screaming. They were too late.

The bomb had gone off.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD DONE! Now, before you guys go saying that I said it would be Naruto x Prof. Juniper, let me explain: Naruto is going to have friends with benefits. Period. Plain and simple. Elesa is one of those friends with benefits. Who else? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see.**

**And finally, the beginning of the Super Smash Bros Arc! I told you it would happen, and happen it has. The beginning of the Subspace Emissary Adventure!**

**Well, that's all for now, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	7. Chapter 7- A Whole New World - Again

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Wow, the lemon really went over well, in my opinion. Some negative reviews on it, but most were positive.**

**Also, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm forever alone ( T_T ).**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**sharius . biology- It's not a harem. The pairing is Naruto x Prof. Juniper, but Naruto will have friends with benefits (*HINT* *HINT* WINK* *WINK*). As for Ash and his gang, I'm not sure.**

**bankai777- Naruto is pretty much blessed by Lady Luck (Or is it that Lady Luck has a thing for him... Oh my Kami I just got an idea for a lemon!).**

**Deltablacknaruto- It's true. The lemon in the last chapter was the first lemon I ever wrote. Not the first lemon I ever read though, to which I owe mostly Roanes Steel, fairy tail dragon slayer, and Uzumaki Crossover for inspiration, and Lightningblade49 for helping with proofreading the lemon itself.**

**LordGhostStriker- Shadow Clones. Shadow Clones are the answer to everything in life. Too lazy to reach for the remote? Shadow Clones. Don't want to deal with boring classes? Shadow Clones. Too lazy to write? Shadow Clones. That Shadow Clone problem? Shadow Clones.**

**Tempestuous God of Valour-77- There is one thing that is certain in this fanfic: Everyone. Is. A. Pervert!**

**Alex2909- I agree. Elesa is really hot.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Seven of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon Or Vocaloid Or Super Smash Bros**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"*Drip* *Drip*" was the repetitive sound that echoed throughout the sewer-like mindscape. Years of being trained by Jiraiya the self-proclaimed Super Pervert did nothing to help get Naruto's mind out of the gutter. Literally.

Kurama had his eyes closed, as if he was asleep. His slumber was then suddenly disturbed by a new sound, one unfamiliar even to him.

"*Tic* *Tic* *Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Beep*?!" was the pixilated cry out confusion that resonated far louder and far more obnoxious than the constant dripping sound, in Kurama's opinion.

"**Kiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt...**" Kurama called out, slightly disturbed by the sight he was seeing.

-Unknown Location-

Off on a distant island, far away from any major landmass and untouched by humanity, a certain Pokémon perked up. Though nearly on opposite ends of the world, this creature felt the abyssal explosion in Unova.

Blinking, the Pokémon knew that her assistance would be required in this endeavor. No longer could she shrug off her responsibilities as the progenitor of this world. She would have to do what her children could not, yet at the same time have no part in it. The Pokémon's eyes suddenly widened, an ingenious plan formulating in her head.

'If I can't directly interfere, then maybe _he_ can!' the Pokémon mentally exclaimed, vanishing from the island with Teleport, her destination in mind.

-With Naruto and Samus-

Both blonds remained silent in shock, the black hole-like explosion having finally stopped growing when it could be seen as a towering and looming in all directions.

"What kind of explosion is that...?" Naruto questioned, getting into a defensive stance.

"I don't know. In all my travels, I've never seen any explosions like this." Samus stated.

"**Kiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt...**" Kurama called out from his mindscape.

'Now's not a good time, Kurama.' Naruto mentally said.

"*Tic* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Tic*!" was the strange set of noises that came out of his mindscape.

'... What was that?' Naruto mentally asked.

"*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*!" the strange noise exclaimed in slight irritation.

"_**That's**_** what I wanted to talk to you about...**" Kurama stated.

'Alright, fine...' Naruto mentally grumbled, the feeling of falling backward and forward quickly passing. Soon enough, Naruto found himself back in his mindscape. "Now what the hell was that sound, Kurama?" Naurto asked, but soon got his answer in the form of a foreign presence in his mind. The creature was a black two-dimensional being with a grey shadowy outline, and was barely even half Naruto's own height, standing at 3'0" exactly.

"*Tic* *Tic* *Tic* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*?!" was the sounds that the creature emitted, moving around in various gestures as it did so.

"... What the hell?" Naruto questioned.

"*Tic* *Bzzz* *Tic* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*!" the creature exclaimed.

"I don't know how you got in here." Naruto stated.  
"*Bzzz* *Beep* *Beep* *Tic* *Tic* *Beep*? *Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Tic* *Tic*?" the creature questioned.

"My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya! You've somehow made your way into my mindscape!" Naruto replied before a small frown marred his face. "Speaking of which, how did you even get in here? And who are you?"  
"**You can actually understand what this creature is saying?**" Kurama questioned.

"I've been in a world surrounded by creatures that to most people only say their own biological names. This is a piece of cake to understand." Naruto deadpanned.

"*Tic* *Bzzz* *Tic* *Bzzz* *Tic*." the creature replied, Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Game &amp; Watch...? What kind of name is that?" Naruto questioned.

"*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Tic*?" the creature, now identified as Mr. Game &amp; Watch, retorted.

"Meh, you've certainly got a point. My name is very foreign in these lands as well." Naruto stated, shrugging his shoulders in response to Mr. Game &amp; Watch's statement.

"*Bzzz* *Tic* *Tic* *Tic* *Beep* *Bzzz* *Beep* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*, *Beep* *Bzzz* *Beep* *Bzzz* *Tic* *Tic*!" Mr. Game &amp; Watch exclaimed.

"Hmm, so that dark speck thingy, or as you call it 'Shadow Bug', is what you're made out of and somehow one of them was absorbed into me, thus a part of your consciousness had manifested itself in my mind. That totally makes sense!" Naruto reiterated.

"**I seriously don't get how you understand what it-**" Kurama started.

"He." Naruto corrected.

"**... Right, 'he' says.**" Kurama finished with a sweatdrop. Suddenly, another tugging sensation hit Naruto. "**It appears that sci-fi woman is trying to get your attention.**"

"Right. Well, we'll talk more about this later. See ya Kurama, Mr. Game &amp; Watch!" Naruto said as he faded from his mindscape, Mr. Game &amp; Watch beeping a goodbye.

"-Naruto! Naruto?" Samus called out, waving her hand in front of her fellow blond's face. Naruto blinked as soon as he exited his mindscape.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto called out.

"You've been standing there for a good minute staring into nothing." Samus stated.  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about that, had to have a little chat with a new tenant." Naruto said, Samus blinking in surprise and confusion.

"Tenant?" Samus questioned.

"Nevermind that." Naruto stated before he felt a familiar presence approaching.

"Naruto!" Aurea called out, entering the clearing alongside two other men. The first man stood at 5'6", wearing a dark blue shirt underneath a white labcoat, tan shorts, tan sandals, and a brown satchel. He had fair skin, black eyes, and brown hair and a brown beard. The second man stood at 5'7" with gray eyes, light skin, and dark blue curly hair. He wore a blue button-up shirt, black pants, brown shoes, and a white labcoat.

"Aurea? Harold? Augustine?" Naruto questioned before smiling and waving. "It's good to see you guys!"

"Cut the crap, Naruto. What the hell did you do this time?" Augustine asked, causing Naruto to blink.  
"What makes you think I have anything to do with...?" Naruto questioned, pausing as he didn't know what he was being accused of.

"That!" Augustine yelled, pointing at the abyssal void that stood over what was once Route 16.

"Oh that! I didn't do anything! Honestly!" Naruto said, waving his hands defensively. Aurea, Harold, and Augustine just looked to Samus as if to confirm the truth.

"It's true. Naruto just got brought into a conflict larger than this dimension." Samus stated, getting an 'Ah' from all three Pokémon professors, and Naruto with a small depression cloud curled up into a ball facing a nearby tree.

"Speaking of which, who are you exactly?" Harold asked.

"My name is Samus." Samus replied.

"What is that black hole thing?" Harold asked, pointing to said void-like sphere.

"*Beep* *Bzzz* *Tic* *Tic* *Bzzz* *Beep* *Beep*." Mr. Game &amp; Watch said from inside Naruto's mindscape.

'Really? Thanks for the info, Mr. Game &amp; Watch!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

"Maybe it's got something to do with one of the legendaries. I've heard Rowan talk about a Pokémon that might have the ability to distort the world around it." Augustine suggested.

"No, the bomb did not originate from this dimension." Samus stated.

"Then what is it?" Aurea asked.

"It's a Subspace Bomb." Naruto stated, all eyes turning to him.

"And, pray tell, how do you know that?" Samus asked.  
"I've gotten a new tenant recently from absorbing one of those dark specks that made up Dark Pikachu and Dark Jigglypuff." Naruto replied. "Someone by the name of Mr. Game &amp; Watch told me." At this, Samus's eyes widened.

"Mr. Game &amp; Watch?!" Samus exclaimed.

"You know who he is?" Harold asked.

"Mr. Game &amp; Watch was one of the original Brawlers." Samus stated.  
"Brawlers?" Naruto asked.

"Brawlers is what the people who participate in the Smash Tournament are called, myself included." Samus replied before pointing towards Naruto. "You were being considered for entry before this whole catastrophe started."  
"Me?" Naruto questioned, pointing to himself.

"Yeah. This dimension's overseer, Arceus I believe his name was, seemed really pissed at your presence alone and somehow got in contact with Master Hand." Samus said before frowning. "But this isn't like Master Hand to do such things. The bomb, I mean."

"Something else is going on. And I'm gonna find out what it is." Naruto stated.

"I agree, something _is_ going on. I'll go on ahead." Samus said, running off towards the Subspace void and leaving Naruto, Aurea, Harold, and Augustine alone.

"So let me guess, you're going to go through that Subspace thingy and get involved with some bigger scheme and eventually stop said scheme." Harold deadpanned.

"Ehehehe... Was it really that obvious?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Seriously Naruto? It wasn't that hard to figure out, given your personality. Remember that time we visited Mauville City?" Augustine questioned.

"You promised you would never bring that up. We all took a vow of secrecy about what happened that day..." Naruto stated, all four professors shuddering at the thought of _that_ day. "And besides, this is far different from that."

"But you're still going to do what you do." Aurea said, crossing her arms under her ample buxom, further accentuating her fun-bags.

"You know I can't sit idly by when I know that there's something I can do to help." Naruto said, a gentle smile on his face. Harold and Augustine shrugged their shoulders before walking away to go and help the relief effort. A few seconds later, Aurea's shoulders slacked slightly as she let out a sigh.

"I want to be mad at you right now, but I can't bring myself to be." Aurea stated, walking over to Naruto and grabbing him by his collar so that he was pulled down to her level. What happened next left Naruto surprised. Aurea pulled Naruto into a searing kiss.

"**About damn time. Is that tongue I see?**" Kurama teased.  
"*Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Beep* *Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Tic* *Tic* *Bzzz*!" Mr. Game &amp; Watch stated, adding in his own teasing towards the blond.

"You better come back alive and in one piece dammit. _And when you do, there'll be a hero's reward_..." Aurea said after breaking the kiss, whispering the last part into Naruto's ear so that only he could hear. When she finished her statement, Aurea walked away, swaying her hips as Naruto looked on, mouth agape and blood rushing to both heads.

"..." Naruto stood there silently for a few minutes.

"*Beep* *Bzzz* *Beep* *Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Tic* *Tic* *Tic*!" Mr. Game &amp; Watch exclaimed, shaking Naruto out of his stupor.

'You're right, Mr. Game &amp; Watch! I've got to go and stop this Subspace thing!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.  
"**In the name of all that is male! Defeat this enemy! For the glory of the horny!**" Kurama cheered. Naruto didn't respond to this exclamation, only walking forward towards the Subspace void. His walking turned into running, then into sprinting, and then into shinobi speeds.

"Bring it on! The aren't going to be prepared for the maelstrom that is Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up into the air above the trees until he landed on the ground.

When Naruto finally reached the outer edges of the Subspace void, he was greeted to the sight of Red and Samus waiting for him.

"About time you arrived. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show." Samus said.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." Naruto stated, grinning as he used one of Kakashi's excuses.

"... Okay? Well, none of us are entirely sure what we'll find on the other side of this thing, so be prepared for anything." Red stated, pulling out a strange-looking device. Pressing a few buttons, Red's Pokéballs began to light up and five of them were replaced by five new Pokéballs, four regular Pokéballs and one Master Ball.

"A portable PC?" Naruto questioned.

"Being the World Champion comes with its perks." Red said, tossing out two of the Pokéballs and the Master Ball. When the light died down, three new Pokémon stood in their place. The first Pokémon was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears, and possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well and stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had developed four small black appendages on its head, which gently rose and fell reflexively.

The second Pokémon was a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs was a light blue, four-sided star. Its back feet had two toes, while its front feet had three toes. Its feet were webbed, and it had a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It had eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe ran down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around the Pokémon's neck and extended outward behind its head.

And lastly, the third Pokémon was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips. And its tail was thick at the base, but thinned before ending in a small bulb.

"Oh? A Lucario, a Greninja, and Mewtwo?" Naruto questioned. "Quite interesting."  
"All three have proven themselves worthy of taking part in the Smash Tournament, both in the past and present." Red stated.

"_What's going on? Is it time for the Smash Tournament already?_" Mewtwo telepathically asked.

"No, something's come up and we need your help with stopping this unknown threat." Samus replied.

"_This must be something big to have to bring me into it._" Mewtwo telepathically stated.

"Turn around, bro." Naruto said.

"_I don't see the point. Why ask me to turn around - ohhhhhhhh..._" Mewtwo telepathically said, finally taking note of the giant Subspace void behind him.

"Yep." Naruto said, both Mewtwo and himself craning their heads to look at the top of the spherical distortion.

"There's no point in delaying it, I suppose. Is everyone ready?" Samus asked, getting nods in affirmation from everyone. "Right. See you on the other side." she said, walking into the void. Red followed shortly after, then Lucario, then Greninja, and then Mewtwo, leaving Naruto alone.

"**You ready for this, kit?**" Kurama asked.

'I'm always ready!' Naruto mentally exclaimed, a small grin on his face as he calmly and cautiously... jumped head first into the void. Whilst jumping into the void, unbeknownst to him, a purple-pink light attached itself to his back midair. "Leeeeerrrrrroooooyyyyy-" was all that was heard throughout the forest as Naruto exited the dimension.

-Unknown Location-

Somewhere off high in the skies of another realm, amidst the shadowy halls of a building was a holographic table projecting a live fight between a strange, short Italian man wearing red and a... pink ball of destruction. A young, putto angel that stood at 5'4" with brown hair, light skin, large blue eyes, and small white wings wearing a white tunic decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It was fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wore the outfit with a brown belt that had silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also appeared to be wearing navy blue tights beneath his tunic, and had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. And lastly, he wore brown sandals that were decorated with crossing, beige bands, with the top edges of his shoes having what appeared to be white fur.

His eyes widened when the fight he was watching took a drastic turn of events, the arena itself being engulfed in a Subspace bomb. A glowing light quickly alerted him to the arrival of a familiar presence, causing the angel to turn away from the table to see who it was.

When the light died down, a young woman standing at 5'8" with very long green hair that reached down to her lower legs, light skin, G cup breasts, and vibrant green eyes. She had an overall very elegant and regal appearance, her main outfit consisting of a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it, showing off her left thigh. She also wore a gold laurel crown, red fibula, vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and other various gold accessories.

"Lady Palutena!" the angel exclaimed, kneeling before the Goddess of Light, Palutena.

"I believe you already know of what has happened with the fight between Mario and Kirby." Palutena stated.

"What was that explosion?" the angel asked, a small frown appearing on Palutena's face.

"I know not, which is concerning considering what just happened." Palutena replied. "Which is why I am tasking you with investigating what is going on." she said, extending her right hand outward so that a ball of light appeared, transforming into a double-sided sword. The angel grabbed the weapon, two halos appearing around his left forearm. "Go forth, Pit! Make luck and may haste smile upon you!" Palutena exclaimed, unintentionally messing up the phrase.

"Right!" the angel, now identified as Pit, exclaimed running off and jumping out of the building.

Palutena merely observed this before tensing up, an unknown presence appearing out of nowhere.

"Show yourself! Be you the friend or the foe?!" Palutena called out, a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield appearing in her hands.

"-Jeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnsssssssss!" Naruto finished, materializing midair and slamming into the ground, a spider-web crater forming from the impact of his head and the ground. Palutena saw this and could only sweatdrop at the blond's antics. "Oooooooowwwww..." Naruto whined, pulling himself out of the crater he made as he rubbed his head.

"Umm... Be you the friend or the foe?" Palutena asked, causing Naruto to turn his attention to the goddess.

'Holy boobs look at the size of them!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

"**She must be a goddess. No mortal can get a rack like that without some type of divine intervention.**" Kurama stated.

"*Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Tic* *Bzzz* *Bzzz*!" Mr. Game &amp; Watch agreed.

"Erm... Up here are my eyes?" Palutena said, noticing the blond professor's eyes glued to her impressive buxom, a small blush apparent on her face. Her blush deepened slightly when Naruto slowly pulled out a notepad and pencil and began scribbling furiously onto the paper. After half a minute, Palutena finally got fed up and whacked Naruto upside his head with her staff, causing him to comically slam into the floor.

"Who! What! Where!" Naruto called out, breaking out of his perverted trance. A light blue glow quickly covered Naruto, Palutena raising her hand up so that Naruto was levitating. "Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the ruler of Angel Land, Palutena, the Goddess of Light!" Palutena exclaimed, throwing her hands outward as she struck a pose that made her look more divine.

"Nice to meet'cha! Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, unfazed by the fact that the woman in front of him was of divine nature. He extended his hand to Palutena, who was surprised by the reaction of the blond before her, specifically the lack of reaction that she was looking for.

"Umm... Doth thou wisheth to feel a cop? Does it not seem quite forthcoming in intention to get the some?" Palutena questioned, causing Naruto to facefault.  
"No! If you're offering I'm game, but I was waiting for a handshake actually." Naruto replied.

"Oh! Pardon my negligence, I have problems with the integration of common phrases into my interactions." Palutena apologized.

"No problem. I used to know someone who had a similar problem." Naruto stated, reminiscing on a certain ex-ROOT operative that was also his former teammate.

"I must query though as to how you entered this land." Palutena asked.

"I think I got teleported at random by that Subspace void I jumped into." Naruto replied.

"Subspace?" Palutena questioned.

"That void-like explosion." Naruto explained, getting an 'Ah' of understanding from Palutena. "I still don't understand what happened to Samus, Red, and the others..."

"_I think I can explain that_." a feminine voice called out.

-With Samus-

After walking through the Subspace void, Samus was basically screwed over, her Power Suit stripped of her and sent to parts unknown. When she finally exited the Subspace void, she found herself stuck inside a ventilation shaft. Quickly finding the nearest air vent, Samus kicked the bars loose and dropped down into the room below. As she dropped down into the room, a familiar face was there waiting for her.

"Greninja." Greninja grunted, his arms crossed as he stared at Samus.

"What are you doing here?" Samus whispered.  
"Gren Gren Greninja." Greninja said, shrugging his shoulders.

"... You do realize that I can't really understand you, right?" Samus questioned.

"Greninja." Greninja said, facepalming as he did so. With a sigh, Greninja motioned his head towards the door, using his hands to act out stealthily moving around. "Gren Greninja." he said, walking out the door with Samus following shortly behind him.

-With Lucario and Mewtwo-

When the two Pokémon exited the Subspace void, they found themselves on top of an icy mountain.

"_Well... now what_?" Mewtwo telepathically questioned.

"_Now... we meditate_." Lucario telepathically replied, sitting down and meditating, Mewtwo doing the same.

-With Naruto and Palutena-

The voice had called out from behind Palutena, causing said goddess to jump back in surprise into Naruto's arms.

"Eep!" Palutena exclaimed in surprise.

"_Bwahahahahaha_!" the voice laughed. "_The look on your face... priceless_!" a small figure floated out of the shadows, revealing a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout was short and wide, and it had triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It had short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval marking on the soles, and a long, thing tail ending up in an ovoid tip, and its fur was fine and thin.

"The New Species Pokémon, Mew?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head slightly in confusion as Palutena levitated out of his arms.

"Pokémon? Ah, now it makes sense. Thou art from _that_ dimension." Palutena said.

"Actually, I'm not from that dimension. I just so happened to have been sent there a few years back." Naruto corrected.

"_Little Arceus was so pissed when someone with an energy level larger than his entered our dimension_." Mew giggled.  
"So you're _not_ pissed off at me like all the other legendaries?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Pssh naw! It was really fun seeing a wild factor thrown in_!" Mew stated, flying in a circle as she spoke.

"Well... you said that you could explain why Red, Samus and the others aren't with me." Naruto said.

"_Oh right! Well, the Subspace void, from what I glimpsed at, is like a random teleporter. Always sending people and things where they are needed_." Mew stated.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto's sixth sense kicked in. He grabbed Mew by her tail and Palutena by her dress and pulled both down to the floor.

"What are you-" Palutena started.

"*BOOM*!" was the resonating sound as the nearby wall was blown to pieces. Hundreds of miles away, a strange flying ship armed with weapons fired upon the building, causing the roof to collapse in upon itself.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto exclaimed, Mew grabbing hold of his back while Palutena was held bridal style in Naruto's arms. "Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)!" he yelled, vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves. Just in time too, as a piece of the falling ceiling slammed into the spot the trio once stood.

Naruto, Palutena, and Mew rematerialized on a solid cloud a mile or so away from the now destroyed building, both Mew and Palutena gripping onto Naruto tightly.

"Phew, that was close!" Naruto said, the ship that attempted to kill them a few moments ago soaring above them, dropping Shadow Bugs down in its flight. The Shadow Bugs then condensed together, forming into thousands upon thousands of... "What are those things?" Naruto asked.

"*Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Beep* *Bzzz* *Bzzz* *Tic* *Tic*!" Mr. Game &amp; Watch replied.

"Primids? What kind of name is that?" Naruto questioned aloud, causing Mew and Palutena to turn their attention to said blond professor.

"Erm... Doth thou the doctor needeth?" Palutena asked.  
"Oh! Right, sorry. Forgot that he only speaks inside my head." Naruto replied, placing Palutena on her feet and Mew detaching herself from Naruto's back.

"Who do you mean?" Palutena questioned, only for her attention to be directed to the Primids that were rapidly approaching.

"Nevermind that, I'll tell you after we eliminate these things." Naruto said dismissively, forming a T-shaped handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" he exclaimed, two shadow clones appearing in a puff of smoke.

"_Oh? Is this something like Double Team_?" Mew questioned.

"Palutena! Your boobs are spectacular!" one of the shadow clones exclaimed, causing the original Naruto to facefault.

"Uhh..." Palutena muttered, sporting a large red blush as she held her left cheek with her left hand.

"Sorry about that. It doesn't happen often, but it's still possible for one or two of my clones can take on the extremes of my personality." Naruto stated.

"Right... Let's-" Palutena started, only to stop in her tracks as the blond professor once again proved he has balls of steel when he sneaked up behind Palutena and grabbed her divine breasts, her blush reaching an atomic red color.

"Honk honk!" Naruto said, squeezing Palutena's breasts twice before she hit him over the head with her staff.

"_Pfff! Hahahahahahaha! You're one crazy-ass mother-fucker_!" Mew exclaimed, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Worth it..." Naruto mumbled out, a chibi version of his soul leaving his body.

"Oh no you don't!" the second clone said, grabbing the chibi soul of Naruto and shoving it down the original Naruto's throat.

"I'm back, baby." Naruto said, standing back up as if nothing had happened with a cigar in his mouth, causing both Palutena and Mew to sweatdrop.

"Enough of the around joking! The enemy approacheth!" Palutena exclaimed dramatically, motioning her staff to the Primids that were slowly surrounding them. Mew's eyes began to glow, Palutena twirled her staff before getting into a defensive stance, and Naruto and his two clones got into a fighting stance.

"Let's get wild!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out into the fray of Primids.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE! I've decided to use the Subspace Emissary with old and new characters. One) To add more of a twist to the linear plotline. And Two) Because Palutena is hot, in my opinion (You know that I'm gonna try and make a lemon out of it).**

**As for the Pokémon aspect of this Naruto/Pokémon/Vocaloid/Super Smash Bros crossover, don't worry, it won't just disappear into the void that is forgotten plotlines. No, SSB Subspace Emissary is just the beginning of a new arc.**

**That's all for now. I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Sea of Clouds

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Important News: ****If there are any fighters that aren't in any of the SSB games that you guys want to see, leave your suggestions, I'm all ears! I've already got a few new characters for the Smash Tournament planned... Mwahahahahahaha! I don't know why I'm still using bold underlined letters!**

***Ahem* Back on track, with every chapter, a new Smasher shall appear. It may be a character from the SSB games, it may not be. Only way to decide is to appeal to my sense of logic (Which, mind you, is out there somewhere prancing among the fiery fields of flaming flamingos) and convince me of which characters make the cut or not. The first automatic winner, after a few hours of self-debating, is a certain [Description Removed By Spoiler Alert Preventers Association].**

* * *

**And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**Argorok- Don't worry, I've already planned to have a Naruto/Palutena lemon later on. Huzzah!**

**grimreaper40045- Naruto is a man amongst manly men. Not only does he have the balls to do what he wants, he also has the power to get off mostly Scott-free.**

**Uber Ghidorah- That brings up a good point.**

**Temestuous God of Valour-77- With Red, it is possible for him to have any Pokémon. Plain and simple. So him having Lucario, Greninja, and Mewtwo doesn't seem impossible.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Eight of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon Or Vocaloid Or Super Smash Bros Or... Fuck! I don't even know what I'm adding to this story anymore! I don't own anything! Except for this laptop I'm using to write this.**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny god**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod/**Hulk** Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-With Naruto, Mew, and Palutena-

Naruto charged forward into the fray of Primids, followed by his clones, then Mew, and finally Palutena. The original Naruto landed atop a Primid, immediately causing said creature to dematerialize into Shadow Bugs. Naruto's clones landed behind him shortly after.

"I've got the shape transformation!" the first clone exclaimed.

"I've got the nature transformation!" the second clone exclaimed. While this was going down, the original Naruto began providing the necessary chakra for the technique.

"You ready for this?!" the original Naruto exclaimed, the combined effort of the three Narutos forming a giant shuriken made of wind. "Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere)!" he yelled, throwing the spiralling sphere into the mob of Primids, eventually exploding and taking out a third of the army.

Mew and Palutena just watched, mouths agape at the blond one-man-army.

'Such power... is he even mortal?' Palutena thought.

'_Damn! No wonder little Arceus is scared of him_!' Mew thought.

"You guys just gonna stand there or are we gonna kick some ass!" Naruto called out, shaking Mew and Palutena out of their stupor. Mew was the first to charge into the crowd, weaving in and out of the Primids until she was surrounded by them.  
"_Dark Pulse_!" Mew telepathically exclaimed, a shockwave of darkness knocking back every Primid within a fifteen yard radius.

"Explosive Flame!" Palutena exclaimed, summoning a spherical explosion a dozen yards in front of her that expanded and engulfed the nearby Primids. The trio of fighters, Naruto's clones having quickly dispelled themselves after their task was completed, jumped back so that they were back-to-back. Naruto then slacked, allowing his guard to drop, setting Mew and Palutena on edge.

"Guys..." Naruto said. "These things... are _really_ slow..." It was then that Mew and Palutena took notice of the Primids actual movements, only to sweatdrop when they discovered their blond professor companion was right. The few Primids left surrounding them were moving at an _incredibly _slow pace. This in turn caused Mew and Palutena to drop their guards.

"_Huh. I guess they are_." Mew telepathically stated.

"What doth that mean for us?" Palutena questioned.

"..." the group became silent, the sound of the Primids' shuffling being the only thing that could be heard.

"Anyone up for a game of poker?" Naruto suddenly asked, pulling out a deck of cards and sitting down.

"Yeah, sure." Palutena said, sitting down as well.

"_I'm game_." Mew telepathically said, levitating a few inches from the ground.

"Alright. Now remember, bets have to be made _before_ you get dealt your hand." Naruto stated,

"Do you take Hearts?/_Do you take berries?_/Do you take Pokédollars?" Paluenta/Mew/Naruto asked, causing confusion amongst the trio as they looked at each other.

"Strip poker?" Naruto suggested.

"She doesn't have anything to strip." Palutena said, jabbing a thumb towards Mew, said Pokémon just shrugged her shoulders before closing her eyes, a bright light engulfing her. Mew's form began to grow until it took a humanoid form. When the light died down, Mew was now a young woman standing at 5'7" with bright blue eyes, fair skin, high E cup breasts, and long pink hair that went down to her butt. She now wore a schoolgirl uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, with her skirt being so short that her black lingerie panties could be seen, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Is this better?" Mew asked, no longer using her telepathy to talk. Palutena blinked in surprise while Naruto was shot into the ground by a nosebleed.

"**Told you, kit.**" Kurama said, throwing out his arms inside the seal. "**Divine tits.**"

"How come you're speaking now when you didn't in your Pokémon form? And how can you change out of your Pokémon form?!" Naruto asked, sitting back up as if nothing had happened, the only sign of that being Naruto wiping away stray blood from his nose.

"I'm the progenitor of all creatures in the Pokémon dimension. It's only logical that I can change into any species. As for my telepathy, _I can still do that_." Mew stated, using telepathy at the end to further prove her point. "So, we gonna get this strip poker game going or what?"

Before any of them could reply, a Primid was sent flying above them. Turning to the direction the Primid was sent flying, only to be surprised by what they found. Standing a few dozen yards away was a young woman standing at 5'9" with dark grey-black hair held in a ponytail, D cup breasts, white skin, and eyes that held no pupils with white sclera. She wore black yoga pants that had showed off her curves, and a light blue sleeveless midriff shirt.

"Let's get fired up! One, two, three!" the woman exclaimed, sending a Primid flying with a Sideways Lunge.

"Oh? Who's this?" Naruto asked.

"She reminds me of that Wii Fit Trainer from that game back in our dimension. What was it called again?" Mew questioned.

"I think it was called Wii Fit? Or something like that?" Naruto said hesitantly, seeing the woman, now dubbed the Wii Fit Trainer, send six more Primids flying back with a Bridge and a Warrior.

"I think she _is_ the Wii Fit Trainer." Mew stated.

"Makes about as much sense as everything else that's happened in the past twenty-four hours." Naruto stated, shrugging his shoulders with indifference as the last Primid was destroyed.

"Now that's what I call a workout!" the Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Geez, that's a final one-liner if I've ever heard one." Naruto said, catching said woman's attention as she finally took note of the pink haired woman, the green haired woman, and the blond man sitting a dozen yards away. "Hey lady! We're just about to start a poker game, want me to deal you in?" Naruto called out, waving the deck of cards as he spoke.

"... Yeah sure, why not?" the Wii Fit Trainer replied, sauntering over to the trio and sitting down across from Naruto, said blond professor dealing out each person's cards.

"Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, extending his hand out to the Wii Fit Trainer, said woman shaking in response.

"I'm the Wii Fit Trainer, though you can just call me Wii." Wii said.

"I'm Mew!" Mew exclaimed cheerfully.  
"And I am the ruler of Angel Land, the Goddess of-" Palutena started.  
"That's Palutena." Naruto interrupted, shuffling his cards around and ignoring the tick mark that appeared on Palutena's face.

"Alright, what'cha got!" Mew exclaimed, revealing her hand to be consisting of an Ace of Diamonds, a Queen of Diamonds, a Nine of Diamonds, a Five of Diamonds, and a Two of Diamonds. "Flush!"

"As if!" Wii retorted, revealing her hand to be a Seven of Diamonds, a Seven of Hearts, a Seven of Spades, a Four of Spades, and a Four of Hearts. "Full House!"

"Weep'em and reap'em." Palutena said, showing that she had all four Sixes and an Ace of Hearts. "Four of a kind!"

"Ladies, please." Naruto said, revealing he had an Ace of Spades, a King of Spades, a Queen of Spades, a Jack of Spades, and a ten of Spades. "Straight Flush!"

"Ugh!" Mew groaned out.  
"Dammit!" Palutena said. A light blush brushed across both Mew and Palutena's face as they realized what they would have to do.  
"Accessories don't count, mind you." Naruto stated.

"Wait, what?" Wii questioned, a deep red blush on her white face as Mew and Palutena stripped off their corset and dress respectively, leaving the latter in nothing more than her skirt, thigh-high socks, and a form-fitting white shoulderless shirt.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell her that we were playing strip poker." Mew stated.

"You can drop out, if you want-" Naruto said.

"No, no. It's fine." Wii said, a her blush deepening as she took off her top, revealing her light grey sports bra.

"Oh! What happens when we run out of clothing?" Mew asked.

"I don't know. IOU's? Sexual favors? Who knows." Naruto stated casually, shrugging his shoulders with indifference as all three women sported a slightly deepened blush. "Alright, time to deal new hands..."

-Unknown Location-

Off in a distant castle, an anthropomorphic, blue penguin-like being wearing a red robe and carrying a massive, wooden mallet, paced around.

"King Dedede!" a voice called out, catching the creature's attention.

"Yes? What is it?" King Dedede asked as a small spherical brown creature with fingerless flaps for arms and two yellow to orange feet ran towards him.

"Your majesty! The scientists think they've hit a breakthrough!" the creature exclaimed, causing King Dedede to go wide-eyed.

"Really? That's great news!" King Dedede said. "How many were they able to produce."  
"Only three, unfortunately." the creature said, pulling out three golden buttons in the shape of King Dedede's face. King Dedede grimaced for a second before his expression turned neutral.

"That is unfortunate. And you're certain that these three will work?" King Dedede questioned.

"According to the scientists, each one has a set amount of time before their effects activate. And even then, there's only a eighty-one percent chance they'll actually work." the creature stated.

"Very well. Can they produce any more?" King Dedede asked.

"With the amount of time we have, no." the creature replied.

"Hmm..." King Dedede mumbled. "Tell the scientists that they've done an excellent job. Give them the next two weeks and this one off."

"Y-Your majesty! Are you certain that this is a wise choice of-?" the creature asked.

"I'm certain they've more than earned it. We must move on to Phase Two immediately." King Dedede stated, adjusting his mallet on his back and shooting his free hand outward in a dramatic manner. "Assemble the Waddle Dee Army!"

"Uh, your majesty? You already assembled the Waddle Dee Army a few hours ago..." the creature commented.

"Oh right!" King Dedede said, causing the creature to sweatdrop before King Dedede went through the same dramatic actions as a few seconds ago. "Then let us make haste! Time is of the essence!"

"Yes your majesty!" the creature exclaimed, running off to alert the rest of the Waddle Dee Army. The moment the creature was out of sight, King Dedede let out a sigh before grimacing.

'Hopefully this will work, otherwise all hope will be lost...' King Dedede thought before walking off after the creature, a look of determination in his eyes.

-With Naruto, Mew, Palutena, and Wii-

"-Flush!" Palutena cried out desperately, her only article of clothing left on being her white lacy panties. Mew and Wii were in no better condition, the former wearing nothing more than her skirt and her white crew-length socks and the latter wearing nothing at all, having lost all her clothes and moved on to IOUs and sexual favors. Naruto, on the other hand, had a pile of clothing beside him, the only articles of clothing that he had lost being his lab jacket and his shirt, though those around him didn't mind...

"Full House." Naruto said calmly, showing his hand to be three Eights and two Sevens. At this, Mew yelled in frustration, throwing her cards down onto the solid cloud.

"Bullshit!" Mew exclaimed as she took off her skirt, Palutena doing the same, only with her panties and a prominent atomic red blush on her face.

"IOU?" Wii asked.

"Sexual favor." Naruto grinned when he saw Wii's blush deepen

"Remind me again why we aren't using any money to bet with?" Wii asked.

"We couldn't decide on a currency, so we just went with clothing, IOUs, and sexual favors." Naruto replied.

"Doth thou cheating?" Palutena questioned accusingly.  
"I've got nothing up my sleeves. Literally, because I don't have _any_ sleeves." Naruto replied. "Plus, I've always been extremely lucky."

"I just pray that no one ever see this." Palutena said.  
"That brings up a question of mine. Who _does_ a goddess pray to exactly?" Naruto questioned.  
"... You know, that's actually a really good question." Mew stated.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" a childish feminine voice exclaimed. Up high in the sky was an eight-year old girl wearing a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous wines. She had long blond hair held up in a ponytail using vines, light skin, and light brown eyes.

"Who the heck's the brat?" Mew asked.  
"Oh no..." Palutena groaned. Off all the people that had to show up, it had to be _her_.

"'Oh no'? What do you mean by 'oh no'? 'Oh no' in a good way, or 'oh no' in a bad way?" Naruto asked.

"There's no need to fear! Underdog is here!" the girl exclaimed with laughter.

"I don't get it." Wii said.

"Look out belooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww-" the girl exclaimed, seemingly targeting for her landing to be on Naruto, said blond scooting away just in time for her to shoot through the solid clouds and down to the earth below. "You asshoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllleeee!" the girl yelled as she fell.

"I get that a lot!" Naruto yelled back, getting a sweatdrop from all three women.

"You just pissed off Viridi, Goddess of Nature." Palutena stated.

"Bah! Goddess of Nature my ass! She looks more the-" Naruto started.  
"Goddess of Awesome? I know right?" the girl, now identified as Viridi, said, seemingly popping up out of nowhere from behind Naruto. Wii was the only one to jump back in surprise.

"As if! Everybody knows I'm the only being here that radiates pure awesonium!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Awesonium?" Palutena questioned.  
"A radioactive material that, when exposed to, amplifies ones own awesomeness factor tenfold." Naruto/Viridi stated at the same time, causing both to turn to each other and grin.

"I do believe you know what must happen next?" Naruto questioned, his grin still present on his face.

"But of course." Viridi said, both blonds pulling out a camera from seemingly nowhere.  
"Say cheese!" Naruto/Viridi exclaimed, taking photos of the still surprised Mew, Palutena, and Wii.

"How'd yours turn out?" Naruto asked, leaning over Viridi's shoulder to see her pictures.

"Pretty good. Ooh, but yours have a more crisp contrast." Viridi stated.

"Yeah, but yours was from a better angle." Naruto said.

"...What just happened?" Mew asked.

"Oh, that's simple. We just got blackmail material on all three of you." Viridi replied, waving a photo in front of the three women. A blue light quickly enveloped the two pictures, floating over to Mew and disintegrating into dust.

"There. No evidence." Mew stated.  
"Whatever. I still have the negatives." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders before pulling out a familiar notepad and pencil.

"What art thou doing?" Palutena asked, slightly unnerved from the steam coming out Naruto's ears, the blood coming out his nose, and the smoke coming off the paper that the blond was abusing.

"Yes... Yes! That's how Icha Icha: Harem Masters shall end! Mwahahahahahaha..." Naruto muttered, causing Palutena, Mew, and Wii to sweatdrop.  
"Icha... Icha?" Wii questioned.  
"I'm finally part of an Icha Icha book!~" Mew exclaimed with a slight fangirlish squeal.

"What's Icha Icha?" Viridi asked.

"Only the greatest pieces of literary art that has ever graced this existence!" Mew stated, pulling out a copy of Icha Icha: Paradise.

"It's smut." Naruto replied, getting a gasp of shock from Mew.

"How _dare_ you call Icha Icha smut!" Mew yelled in outrage.

"I dare because I _am_ the writer of Icha Icha." Naruto stated.

"But... But..." Mew muttered, unable to comprehend the statement from the blond writer of the Icha Icha series.

"I never said that it wasn't a literary masterpiece. I just said that it _is_ smut." Naruto said.

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy on you... would you?" Viridi asked. Naruto didn't even bother looking up from his writing, yet he was somehow able to pull out four copies of Icha Icha: Paradise.

"First edition. These three are among some of the very few original copies when the Icha Icha series was first published." Nartuo stated, Palutena, Mew, Wii, and Viridi each taking a copy.

"I don't get what... the... big... deal is..." Viridi said, her conversation sidetracking as she read more and more of the words printed on the book, blood dripping from her small nose.

"Umm..." Wii mumbled, a bright red blush present. Her face had become so red, she resembled a tomato **(Kushina: WHAT WAS THAT?! Me: Oh Kami, not again! How did you even find me?! Kushina: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Me, sent flying from a massive punch* Me: Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!)**.

"Oh my..." Palutena muttered, her right hand covering her mouth as her face became even more red. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she found some of the things in this book to be... arousing.

"Hehehehehehehe..." Mew mumbled, giggling to herself as she read Icha Icha: Paradise, blood practically shooting out of her nose.

"By the way, can you give us our clothes back now?" Wii asked.

"Hmm... I don't knoooowwww..." Naruto said, stressing the last word in a less-than-subtle hint.

"Fine, fine, I get it. IOUs or sexual favors? Why do I even bother asking..." Wii asked, muttering that last part to herself.

"Both!" Naruto stated, eliciting a sigh from Wii, a silent blush from Palutena, a perverted giggle from Mew, and full-blown laughter from Viridi.

-Unknown Location-

Far away from the blond hero and his female companions, a small, quiet, once peaceful village was thrust into the foothold of chaos. Various animal-like townsfolk ran around screaming in terror as Primids shuffled around in the town. One of the Primids eventually cornered a strange raccoon-like townsman, said raccoon backing into the house wall he was cornered to in fear.

The Primid seemed as if it was about to grab the raccoon, but quickly burst into Shadow Bugs when a bowling ball was dropped onto its head. Jumping down from the roof of the one-room house was a short man, standing at around 3'0", with short brown hair, a triangle nose, light skin, and black eyes **(Me: Which, by the way, do NOT look deranged at all! Hahahahaha... *Peers over shoulder to find Villager spying on me* Totally NOT deranged at all... *Laughter becomes more nervous*)**. He wore a red t-shirt with the number one on the front, black shorts, green socks, and blue shoes.

"Oh! Thank goodness you arrived!" the raccoon exclaimed. The man in front of him was his most recently hired employee, a man who's past he didn't ask about. Most people just called him 'The Villager', though.

The Villager said nothing, only smiled and turned around to find three Primids behind him. He was about to assault the three creatures, but was beaten to it by a pillow, a bowling pin, and a bowling ball that sent the three Primids crashing into the ground and dissipating into Shadow Bugs.

"Eh? This isn't booby lady's shop! Where am I, nya?" a femenine, yet mischievous voice called out. Standing a few yards away was a strange catgirl standing at 5'5" with brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She wore a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that covered her arms. She also wore a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme. Her hood was up, though a pair of red beady eyes and a seemingly ever constant toothy grin was visible.

"You're in Smashville. Can't you read the signs?" the raccoon questioned, motioning to the 'Welcome to Smashville' sign that stood in the center of the town.

"... Hey! What are you exactly?" the catgirl asked, quickly forgetting her current conversation when she saw The Villager.

"The name's Tom Nook, I run the town's shop. And this is 'The Villager'." the raccoon, now identified as Tom Nook, stated, motioning to both himself and The Villager.  
"Why is he called 'The Villager', nya?" the catgirl asked, only to receive an odd look from The Villager. His eyes held a certain gleam to them, but if one were to look directly into these black orbs, it would be as if they were staring into the pits of hell itself, watching every single dark deed The Villager had done.

But the catgirl didn't seem to notice this, rather, she was more focused on the butterfly that was fluttering on by, which in turn caused Tom and The Villager to sweatdrop, though The Villager's expression remained the same.

"Um... Who are you?" Tom asked.

"Nya? Tao is Taokaka, ne? Who else would Tao be?" the catgirl, now identified as Taokaka, stated before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a piece of paper with a picture of a silver-haired man with a strange... smile? - on his face and '$$60,000,000,000' underneath said picture. "Can any of you tell Tao where Rawgnya is? Tao is looking for him." Taokaka asked.

"Hmm... Nope, can't say I've ever seen his face in these parts." Tom replied.

"Mou, guess Tao came all the way out here for nothing." Taokaka said, dropping down onto the ground with crossed arms and a pout. A very audible scream pierced through the air, reminding The Villager and Tom of the town's current predicament.

"If it would not be much trouble, could you possibly help us defend out town from these things?" Tom asked.

"Hmm... Tao doesn't know..." Taokaka said.  
"What do you want out of this? Money? Land?" Tom asked, getting Taokaka to shake her head 'no'. "... Catnip?"

"A years supply of it. Tao wants a years supply of catnip." Taokaka replied, getting a sweatdrop from The Villager.

"Okay! You've got yourself a deal!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yay!" Taokaka yelled, charging at the nearby Primids and sending three flying with a Low Paw Attack. Unbeknownst to the catgirl, when she swooped in for the strike, her ass was sticking up in the air and revealing her red panties. "Come on Mini Man! Let's kick some bugs before I get bored!" she exclaimed, running off into a fray of Primids. The Villager shortly followed behind her, a streak of blood coming from his triangle nose that he quickly wiped away.

-With Naruto, Palutena, Mew, Wii, and Viridi-

"Alright, everybody ready?" Naruto asked, Palutena, Mew, and Wii having just finished putting on the last of their clothing.  
"I still don't understand why thou hath withheld our panties." Palutena said.

"Oh, that's simple, really." Naruto stated, pulling out a flagpole that held Palutena's white lacy panties, Mew's black lingerie panties, and Wii's red... thong. At the sight of this, Wii began blushing and looking down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

'Of all days, why did I choose today to wear those...' Wii thought, hiding her now beet red face with her hands.

"This shall be my trophy flag! The flag that symbolizes the Naruto Ramen Empire!" Naruto exclaimed, turning into a chibi Naruto holding the flag behind a rising sun alongside an equally excited chibi Viridi.

Before anything else could be said, a small alien-like fighter jet descended from above, barely avoiding a collision with Naruto and his group. As the fighter jet passed by, Naruto was able to catch a glimpse of its pilot.

'A... fox?' Naruto thought, not even a millisecond later, the fighter jet crashed through the clouds and down into the jungle below.

"What was that?" Wii asked.

"Three... Two... One... Aaaaaaaaannnddd-" Mew said.

"For the glory of the log!" Naruto yelled, leaping down the hole the fighter jet had made, the panties flag held with both hands.

"For the log!" Viridi exclaimed, grinning as she jumped down after Naruto.

"For the hell of it!" Mew exclaimed, jumping down after the blond duo.

"Jenkins Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Palutena exclaimed, jumping down after the rest of the group.

"..." Wii just stood there silently, watching the blond pervert of a professor lead the charge down. "... Screw it." she mumbled, jumping down after the rest of the group. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled in her descent.

-Unknown Location-

Down in the jungle, in the deepest part of a lake, was a slumbering creature.

"*BOOM*!" was the resonating sound that came from above the lake as the alien-like fighter jet from earlier crashed into the earthen crust surrounding the small body of water.

"Grrrrr..." was the growling sound that came from the creature. Its eyes began glowing yellow before the strange runes that ran across its body lit up as well. The light from the runes revealed the creature to be a large, green, serpentine creature. It had red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols ran across its body, lighting up its frame with an additional yellow ring on top of its head. The creature had two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It had small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discerning fangs in its upper jaw. "Grrrrrr... Grroooaaahh... GRRRR!" its growls grew louder and louder with each passing seconds, feeling more presences enter its territory away from home. "GRRRRRRRRRR!" it growled as it began making its way to the water's surface, fully prepared to fight whoever it was that had entered its territory.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! For those of you who are saying "Who the hell is Taokaka?" Well, Taokaka is one of the playable characters from Blazblue. Absolutely innocent personality wise... let's see how long it takes for me to corrupt her to the pervert side. PRAISE THE LOG!**

**And also, Mew. She's, in many tales and fanlores, the progenitor (ancestor) of all things human and Pokémon, so**** its only logical that she can take any form she wants. And before you call my bullshit, this has happened before (Pokémon Movie 08). If she can transform into Ho-Oh, Tailow, Teecko, and Aipom, then why the hell can't she turn into a human? Exactly.**

**Secondly, Wii. I don't know if there is an actual name for the Wii Fit Trainer, other than the Wii Fit Trainer. So, I just decided to make her name Wii, short and simple.**

**And lastly, as I said above, ****If there are any characters you want to see enter the Smash Universe, leave it in a review. Any and all characters (Including OCs [With Permission, Of Course]) will be taken into consideration before going through a rigorous bullshit test and then, if they pass, you'll see them enter the brawl!**

**Well, I'll see you guys later! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	9. Chapter 9- Mega Evolve, Fusion!

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Your suggestions were each considered accordingly, and the next character making an appearance is... [Description Removed By Spoiler Alert Preventers Association]**

* * *

**And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**Midcore- I'm debating on whether I should get another character from the Blazblue universe to join in. If I do decide to, I'm not exactly sure on who to choose. Also, it's spelled Rayquaza.**

**LordGhostStriker- I know I f*cked up the Leroy Jenkins. According to what is written on the Kid Icarus wiki, Palutena, personality-wise, has been known to mess up common phrases, ergo, Jenkins Leroy.**

**artley9- The RWBY idea is actually one that I'm considering the most. But which character? I like all the RWBY characters. Difficult choices indeed...**

**Uber Ghidorah- You make a valid point, sir/ma'am. Your logic in adding Chibi Robo and Raichu has placed those two on the top part of the list of characters that will appear in the SSB arc.**

**Guest- I looked up Ghost Oogakari. And to be honest with you... I'm not entirely sure who he is, what his skill set is, or what anime he is from or if he is an OC. If someone could please explain to me who Ghost Oogakari is, that would be very helpful in my decision.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Nine of the Story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon Or Vocaloid Or Super Smash Bros Or... Fuck! I don't even know what I'm adding to this story anymore! I don't own anything! Except for this laptop I'm using to write this.**

"Go Pikachu!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Pallet Town, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech/Pokégod Speech

'_**These readers don't know I can break the fourth wall**_.' -Demonic Thought/Pokégod Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Pokemon Theme)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-With Naruto, Palutena, Viridi, Mew, and Wii-

Naruto was the first to land on the ground, followed by Viridi, then Mew, then Palutena, and lastly Wii. The group surveyed their surroundings, finding that they had landed on the shores of a small lake with a dense jungle surrounding them on all sides. A few yards away from them was the same fighter jet from earlier, only it was smoking and half buried in dirt from the crash.

"That's the ship we saw earlier." Naruto stated.

"We have to get whoever is in there out!" Wii exclaimed, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Hold on..." Naruto said, his eyes darting to the right.

"What is it?" Palutena asked.  
"There's someone coming to this location very quickly." Naruto stated.

"Who?" Mew asked, only to get her answer when a figure jumped out from the trees. The figure stood at 3'8" wearing a red shirt with two yellow stars and a red hat with brown fur and a... tail?

"A monkey?" Viridi questioned. The monkey in question took notice of the others present when Viridi spoke.

"Gah! Who are you people?! What's that metal thing in the ground?!" the monkey exclaimed. "You guys are aliens! You've set up an ambush and are going to suck out my brain!"

"... The hell are you talking about, kid?" Mew said.

"We're not aliens. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"You guys go first." the monkey said.

"Alright fine. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and these are my companions Palutena, Viridi, Mew, and Wii." Naruto stated, motioning to each person as he introduced them.

"... Okay, I'm Diddy Kong." the monkey, now named Diddy Kong, stated.

"Well, it's nice to meet-" Naruto said, only to be cut off by the rumbling sound coming from the lake.

"What was that...?" Diddy questioned, receiving his answer in the form of a green Chinese dragon-like creature emerging from the lake.

"GRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" the creature exclaimed.

"Rayquaza?" Mew questioned. Rayquaza's eyes darted down to Mew. "Something's wrong..." she muttered, sensing Rayquaza's Aura.

"You can feel it too?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Palutena questioned.

"Yeah, enlighten us all." Viridi said.

"You know, for two goddesses, I thought you guys would sense it as well." Mew stated.

"What do you mean?" Wii asked.

"Rayquaza's Aura has been corrupted." Naruto replied.

"What?" Viridi questioned.

"Let me put it this way, Rayquaza is being controlled to an extent by some unknown force." Naruto stated.  
"What do you mean by 'to an extent'?" Wii questioned.

"I mean that Rayquaza is still conscious, but has reverted to a more primal state of mind." Naruto explained.

"Meaning?" Palutena asked.

"Which means that right now, he sees us as threats for entering his territory." Mew stated.

"GRRRAAAAAOOOOH!" Rayquaza growled, firing off an Energy Ball at the fighter jet, setting the vehicle aflame. "GRAAAOOOHHH!" it exclaimed, rushing towards Diddy Kong, grabbing said monkey boy before rounding about and grabbing Mew. Rayquaza circled back around, diving into the lake slightly before coming back out and staring at Mew. Mew's eyes widened a fraction before Rayquaza let out another growl.

"When I say 'Now', be prepared to get that woman out of there, I'll get the monkey out." a voice whispered out.

"Wha-?" Naruto called out, having heard the voice.  
Coming out from the flaming fighter jet and shooting into the air was the fox from earlier. The person in question stood at 5'8" and was an anthropomorphic fox with orange-brown fur and golden-brown white-highlighted hair cut into a crew cut. He had green eyes and the rest of his skin was a cream-colored tone. He also had a bushy white-tipped foxtail which appeared stubby. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a flight jacket and gray tanker boots, along with a strange communication device on his head.

"Now!" the fox exclaimed, vanishing in an afterimage and slamming through Rayquaza's hand that held Diddy Kong. Reacting quickly, Naruto vanished using a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), reappearing near Mew. With a swift chakra-enhanced chop to Rayquaza's arm, Mew was released. Naruto quickly grabbed her bridal style and vanished in a similar manner and reappearing on the shore. Diddy Kong quickly made his way to the shore.

"GRRR!" Rayquaza growled, firing off an Energy Ball at the fox, who pressed a button on his belt that brought up a wall of energy that sent the Energy Ball firing back at Rayquaza and sending the legendary Pokémon crashing into the lake.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, a breeze coming out of nowhere and causing his hair to sway gently in the wind. He just looked so... heroic. Mew couldn't help the blush that spread across her face.

"Y-Yeah..." Mew stuttered out.

"Thanks for the assist." the fox said, Naruto placing Mew back on her feet.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, introducing himself, his eyes locked on the lake and preparing for Rayquaza's assault.

"Fox McCloud." the fox, now identified as Fox McCloud, stated before turning to Diddy Kong and the others. "Are you guys combat ready?"

"Y... Yeah." Diddy said, slightly shaken by the experience.  
"Aye!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Wii exclaimed.

"GRRRRRAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Rayquaza yelled, shooting out of the lake and preparing another attack.

-With Samus and Greninja-

The doors to the room automatically opened, Samus aiming her gun through the room with Greninja right behind her. The duo swiftly maneuvered to the center of the room, only to be greeted to the sound of two electrical generators.

"Pikachu!" Samus gasped. In the center of the room was two generators, one containing Pikachu, and the other containing his evolutionary counterpart, Raichu. Raichu was a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet were tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears were brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ended in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks were yellow, and it had two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail had a lightning bolt-shaped end.

"Greninja!" Greninja exclaimed.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed in pain.

"Raiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Raichu exclaimed in pain as well, both Pokémon having their electrical energy sapped from them to power the facility.

"Chu!" Pikachu exclaimed, crying out for help. Samus flicked her wrist, causing her Paralyzer to turn into a whip before she slammed the electrical whip into the generators, destroying both and freeing Pikachu and Raichu. The alarm began blaring as the two electric Pokémon got out and recovered.

"*Clang*" was the resonating metallic sound that caught the group's attention. Near the corner of the room was a small metallic robot with an oversized electrical plug coming out its back. It appeared to be chained to the corner and slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"What is that?" Samus questioned.

"Pika, Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied.

"Rai, Raichu Rai?" Raichu asked Greninja.  
"Greninja." Greninja said, nodding its head before forming a Water Shuriken and throwing it at the chain, severing it from the wall and releasing the miniature robot from its captivity.

"PikaCHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed, firing a Thundershock at the robot. The robot, who was now on the verge of shutting down, had quickly perked up, electricity powering the robot.

"Are you alright?" Samus asked, the miniature robot pulling out a sign with the word 'Yes' written on it. "What's your name?" she questioned, only to receive no answer.  
"Rai Raichu Rai." Raichu stated.  
"Greninja Gren." Greninja added.

"Umm... can you only answer 'yes' or 'no'?" Samus asked, the robot pulling out a sign that said 'Yes'. "Okay, is there any way you can show us what to call you?" The miniature robot moved its hands over its head and pushed down. "Uhh... Shrink?" The robot pulled out a sign that said 'No'. "Err... Small?" The robot didn't move, only holding up the sign that said 'No'. "Miniature? Mini? Chibi?" The robot pulled out a sign that said 'Yes' before motioning to himself. "Alright, Chibi... Metal?" The robot pulled out a sign that said 'No'. "Chibi... Robo?" The robot pulled out a sign that said 'Yes'. "Alright, your name is Chibi-Robo?" The robot, now identified as Chibi-Robo, held the sign that said 'Yes' and nodded its head in confirmation.

The door finally opened up, revealing a mob of Robotic Operating Buddies, or R.O.B.s, in the doorway.

"Intruders detected." one of the R.O.B.s stated, locking onto Raichu, Pikachu, Samus, Greninja, and Chibi-Robo as they each got into a fighting stance.

"Why do things always have to be so difficult..." Samus mumbled.

-With Naruto, Fox, Diddy Kong, Palutena, Mew, Viridi, and Wii-

"Scatter!" Naruto exclaimed as everybody jumped out of the way to dodge a Hyper Beam that left a searing scar on the ground.

"GRRAAAAOOOOOHHH!" Rayquaza exclaimed, releasing a mighty roar that shook the earth around it. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he pulled out a Pokéball.

"What doth thou haveth in thine hand?" Palutena asked, noticing the small red and white ball.

"Well, the best way to fight a Pokémon is with a Pokémon." Naruto stated, turning to one side. "The following warning is to be administered by the COPSS (CrimsonKyuubiSage Obviously Present Stereotypical Stuff)."

"Who are you talking to?" Fox asked.  
"Groaah." Rayquaza said.

"He's right. Isn't it obvious? You know..." Naruto said, jerking his head to the opposite side.

"No... No we don't." Wii said.

"Tch, don't bother with them. Most mortals can't even comprehend this." Viridi stated. "Just get on with what you were doing."  
"Alright. Where was I again?" Naruto asked.  
"Graoh. Gro, Graaoh, Graaooh Groaah." Rayquaza said, pointing to a specific spot in the dirt.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Naruto said, coughing a little before going back into a serious pose. "Come on out, Kushinada!"

When the light died down a female Ninetails stood proud and tall. Ninetails was a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon covered with a luxurious snow white fur, contrary to the normal golden-white fur of most Ninetails. She had nine, long tails, each of which were tipped with scarlet red. There was a fluffy crest atop her head, and a small mane around her neck. The Ninetails also had gleaming blue eyes, yet again making the Ninetails more distinct than other ones. Her ears were pointed, and it had long, slender legs with three-toed paws. A scarlet red circular pattern was adorned on her head, with markings of a similar color just above her eyes and right below them as well.

"Oh? Something is different about this Ninetails." Mew stated as Fox, Palutena, Viridi, Wii, and Diddy Kong distracted Rayquaza.

"Yeah, she's bonded to my chakra in a similar manner as Aura bonding is done." Naruto stated.  
"Is that how you can communicate with Pokémon so easily?" Mew asked, a small, but noticeable smirk appearing on Naruto's face.

"No, I was able to communicate with Pokémon long before that." Naruto replied before turning to Kushinada. "You ready for this?"

"_You bet'cha I am_!" Kushinada telepathically exclaimed.

"Oh? Your Aura must be very strong for you to be able to respond in this manner. Last Pokémon that wasn't a Lucario I ever got wind of being able to talk in Jap-(English!) was a Meowth, and he wasn't able to get to the level where he could communicate through telepathy." Mew said.

"_Naruto's Aura-_" Kushinada telepathically started.

"Chakra." Naruto corrected.

"_Right... Whatever the hell that is, it was so immense that as a byproduct of our Aura bonding my own Aura levels increased. I've heard it's usually the other way around_." Kushinada telepathically finished.

"Now's not the time to reminisce." Naruto said.

"We could use a hand dealing with this thing!" Fox exclaimed, rolling under an Energy Ball courtesy of Rayquaza. Wii, Palutena, Viridi, and Diddy Kong were each trying to get shots on Rayquaza, but ultimately did not do that much damage to the legendary Pokémon.

"_Right. You want to do this the quick and easy way_?" Kushinada telepathically asked, the trio ignoring the battle right behind them.

"I was thinking along the lines of _that_." Naruto stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mew asked.

"You know, most people don't really know this. But I'm actually a Pokémon professor." Naruto said.

"And...?" Mew questioned, unknowing of where this conversation was heading.

"So, that means I focus on a certain aspect of Pokémon to research." Naruto replied. "That aspect just so happens to be... Mega Evolution." At this, Mew's eyes widened. Mega Evolution was something that had been around as long as herself. But despite centuries upon centuries of existence, she still had a vague knowledge on the strange stones. "And you want to know a little secret?" Naruto questioned, leaning in close. "I've made a breakthrough." he whispered, pulling out an all-so-familiar necklace that had a green crystal attached to it and putting said necklace on. "You see, I've come to the conclusion that these Mega Stones that people use are nothing more than stones that have potent power. A Key Stone is just the catalyst used to awaken the power that triggers the temporary Mega Evolution. So that means with enough power and a strong bond, any Pokémon can achieve Mega Evolution."

"_Less talking more badassing_!" Kushinada telepathically exclaimed.

"Right! I think its better if you just see it with your own eyes." Naruto said. 'Kurama?'

"**Let's do this. I've been hankering for some action.**" Kurama said from inside the seal. Naruto's form suddenly lit with golden flames that flickered off every now and then.

"Time to sync up!" Naruto exclaimed, both Kushinada and himself jumping up into the air, a blinding light coming from the crystal necklace as the two jumped towards each other. The light became so bright that all had to turn away less they risk the chance of going blind. When the light died down, a towering figure made of white flames that flickered and danced lightly in the wind. The giant stood at around 300 feet, with six arms and three conjoined fox heads, with Naruto and Kushinada in the center of the head with their eyes closed.

"Grrrooaah..." Rayquaza called out meekly, sweating at the new form. The others around the legendary Pokémon weren't doing much better either. Everyone, save for Mew, Palutena, and Viridi, were barely holding onto consciousness from the blond's presence alone, and even then the three immortals had been forced to drop to their knees from Naruto's immense energy.

"**Uzushio No Hagesh****ī ****Kaminoikari** (Wrath of the Tempestuous God of Whirlpools)**!**" the creature yelled, its voice sounding like a mixture between Naruto, Kurama, and Kushinada's.

"Such... power..." Palutena muttered.  
"Impossible... No... human can... have... this much energy and still be sane..." Viridi mumbled.

"..." Mew said nothing, her words dying on her tongue as she could not find the will to verbalize her thoughts.

"**Time to finish this in one go!**" the creature exclaimed, pulling all three of its right hands back before going in to punch Rayquaza, who was now frozen in fear. "**RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!**" it cried out. There was a large blinding explosion the moment all three fists impacted against Rayquaza, and when the light died down, Rayquaza was crashed into a crater and the fiery creature was gone, Naruto and Kushinada standing in its place.

-With Taokaka and The Villager-

The once quiet and peaceful village that had been invaded by Primids had quickly pushed back the Shadow Bug threat thanks to the combined efforts of Taokaka and The Villager. Sure, a few buildings had been completely turned into piles of rubble, and there was more than a few villagers who would never look at salmons, feathers, and even breadsticks the same way ever again, but there were no casualties whatsoever.

"That was easy for Tao, Creepy Man!" Taokaka said with her ever-cheerful tone, never noticing the psychotic gleam in The Villager's eyes. Either Taokaka didn't notice or she just didn't care about the psycho man's gleam in favor of instead dropping on the group with a pout. "Now I'm bored."

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called out, causing Taokaka and The Villager to turn in the direction of said voice. "Could you possibly tell me where exactly am I?"

-With Naruto, Kushinada, Mew, Palutena, Viridi, Wii, Fox, and Diddy Kong-

"Well that was fun!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"_Yeah, it's been a while since we actually used that form. That green lizard wasn't even a warm up_!" Kushinada telepathically complained.

"You mean you could do more than that?!" Viridi practically yelled. "And you're not a deity?"

"Nope! Though I've defeated a few self-proclaimed gods before." Naruto stated, thinking back on Nagato and Obito.

"Well... Umm..." Palutena stuttered out, looking down at the ground with a blush on her face.

"Sure, I'm godlike. I've got the lightly tanned skin, golden blond hair, blue eyes, and the ability to level massive cities with one move and not break a sweat. But I'm nowhere near immortal." Naruto said casually, as if he were talking about the weather, causing everyone to sweatdrop at the blond's antics. "Another victory for the Naruto Ramen Empire!" he exclaimed, pulling out the panties flag and planting it in the ground whilst striking a heroic pose.

"Are those...?" Fox questioned.  
"Yep!" Viridi chirped happily.

"From...?" Fox asked.

"Every chick here except for me." Viridi replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Diddy Kong asked.  
"Nothing. Ask again when you're older." Viridi said.

"Phooey!" Diddy Kong complained, dropping onto the ground with his hands crossed. His eyes widened when he remembered what he was going to ask. "Oh yeah! You guys gotta help me save my uncle Donkey Kong! He got turned into a trophy by that giant turtle man!"  
"Trophy? Turtle man?" Naruto questioned.  
"Umm... If he was turned into a trophy, then didn't they, well... you know..." Viridi said, making a slashing motion near her neck.

"No! Not that! The giant turtle man used this strange gun that fired a black arrow that turned uncle DK into this statue that had a trophy stand." Diddy corrected.

"*Bzzz* *Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Tic* *Beep* *Beep* *Tic*!" Mr. Game &amp; Watch exclaimed.

"A Dark Cannon?" Naruto questioned aloud.  
"What are you mumbling about?" Viridi asked.

"I've got Mr. Game &amp; Watch in my head, and he's been informing me of most of the stuff here as we encounter it." Naruto stated.

"Um, not to seem rude, but I don't know who any of you guys are, other than Naruto." Fox stated.

"Right, I am-" Palutena started.

"The green haired chick is Palutena, the pink haired chick is Mew, lil' blondie is Viridi, the literal white chick is Wii, the monkey is... Diddy Kong?" Naruto said questionably at the last name, receiving a nod of confirmation from Diddy. "Diddy Kong, and this Ninetales here is Kushinada."

"_What up_." Kushinada telepathically said.

"Please help me save my uncle!" Diddy interrupted, begging and pleading to the group.

"Okay, I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed, giving half an eye smile and a thumbs up. "You can count on me 'ttebayo!"

"Thou shall not needeth to worry! Thou haveth my assistance to counteth on as well!" Palutena said, standing tall with her right hand extended and holding her staff.

"Things would be too boring around here if I didn't come along. I guess you can count me in as well." Viridi said, a grin present on her face as she pulled out a strange wooden staff.

"This will be a good exercise. I'm in as well." Wii said, striking a fighting pose.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Count me in on the rescue mission!" Mew exclaimed, levitating off the ground slightly as she was covered in a visible pink aura, her eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Well don't look at me, I've got to contact the rest of Team Star Fox and-" Fox started, walking off in a different direction, but was quickly grabbed by Diddy Kong and dragged by said monkey in the opposite direction he wanted to head in, Naruto, Palutena, Mew, Viridi, and Wii following shortly after the duo. "... Let it be known that I am a victim in this case, not one of the accomplices." Fox grumbled, crossing his arms as he was being dragged.

"You're making it sound like we're forcing you to do this." Naruto stated, an eye smile present on his face.

"You guys _are_ forcing me to do this." Fox said.

"Details, details..." Naruto said, waving his hands dismissively.

"By the way, what was that thing you did? You know, the giant flaming six-handed creature." Wii asked.

"Eh, that thing? It's nothing much, really." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"_'Nothing' my nine-tailed ass! That had got to be the most badass thing I've ever done_!" Kushinada exclaimed. "_The hive mind thing kinda feels weird though_."

"Hive mind?" Palutena questioned.

"Well, the best way to understand this is for me to explain the entire concept behind the Uzushio No Hageshī Kaminoikari." Naruto said, pulling out a pair of glasses from seemingly nowhere, along with a pointer stick and a projector, giving the blond an overall professor look. An image of a common Ninetails appeared on the projector, to which Naruto pointed to with his stick. "Let's say, for all intent and purposes, you wanted a Pokémon to go through Mega Evolution-"  
"What's Mega Evolution?" Fox asked.  
"Save all questions for the end." Naruto replied, the image on the projector changing so that Naruto appeared on the screen next to the Ninetails. "In order for the process of Mega Evolution to occur, there must be two things present: One, a deep bond between trainer and Pokémon, and two: A reactant."  
"A reactant?" Mew questioned, the picture changing so that it showed an endothermic forward reaction.

"It all comes down to simple science." Naruto stated, a red arrow popping up at the bottom left of the graph that ended near the beginning of the curve, followed by a blue arrow that appeared at the bottom right of the graph and ended near the end of the curve **(AN: The link to what the graph looks like will be on my profile. I never thought that I would ever use anything I learned from my chemistry class, but apparently I proved myself wrong.)**. Naruto pointed to the red line. "Let's say that this red line here represents the energy levels of your average Pokémon. This blue line, however-" Naruto said, pointing to said blue line. "-represents the energy level of a Mega Evolved Pokémon."  
"Continue..." Mew said.

"With most Pokémon, this change to Mega Evolution would required an absurd amount of activation energy to do. That is where Key Stones and Mega Stones come in." Naruto stated, the image changing to a picture of a Key Stone and a Charizardite X stone. "These Mega Stones, when given to Pokémon, are the reactants that are awaiting stimulus. While the Key Stones, on the other hand, are catalysts." The graph appeared once more, only this time, a bright green dotted curve that was shorter than the curve above it and connected the two ends of the line, Naruto pointing to said dotted green line. "Like in a chemical reaction, these catalysts stimulate a reaction, only in the case of Pokémon, the activated complex is the Mega Evolution and the reactants and products are the same, which is basically the Pokémon before Mega Evolution. But like a chemical reaction, the physical and chemical composition of the Pokémon changes, amplifying their elemental prowess and enhancing their special abilities." The picture changed once more back to the Ninetails and Naruto. "I have discovered through making Kushinada a familiar of sorts, through a process similar to how a Riolu or a Lucario would bond with a trainer, a process I have deemed known as Aura Bonding, that this curve here-" Naruto stated, the image changing back to the graph as he pointed towards the black curve rather than the green dotted curve. "-has been altered."  
"What do you mean by 'altered'?" Fox asked, having somewhat of an understanding of what the blond was conveying.

"Because my own Chakra, or 'Aura' if you will, is larger in reserves than Kushinada's, instead of altering me, which is what would happen if a Riolu or Lucario Aura Bonded with a regular trainer whose Aura reserves are smaller compared to the Pokémon, I altered Kushinada, thus her fur pigments had been altered from yellow-orange to white and red, increasing her own Aura reserves." Naruto explained. "Unintentionally, I had increased Kushinada's potential energy whilst simultaneously decreasing the amount of activation energy needed to undergo the process of Mega Evolution. Still, this was not enough to actually achieve Mega Evolution, so I consulted a friend of mine-" Naruto said, patting his stomach. "-who helped inspire the idea of making my own catalyst." he finished, pulling out the green crystal. "With the help of my friend, Kurama, I was able to embed this crystal with a large amount of his own Chakra. The first trail... didn't really go down well..."  
"What do you mean by that? And who's Kurama?" Viridi asked.  
"Kurama's a mass of Chakra that has manifested conscious thought and is considered a demon by my people and sealed in my gut. No big deal." Naruto said, getting a look of surprise followed by a sweatdrop from everyone in the group. "As for the first trail, when applied to Kushinada, she basically turned into a rampaging beast with Chakra cloak that ran on survival instincts. We were in a near rural area but I'm still not allowed back into the Safari Zone in Kanto. Trail number two was using the same crystal, only with my own Chakra infused in to act as a buffer. Kushinada couldn't handle the strain of so much power so I had to remove the catalyst before there could be any irreversible damage. Trial numero three, however, was a success. I saw this anime called 'ZBD' or something like that where some of the characters did this thing called a Fusion Dance. It gave me the idea that if I couldn't use my own Chakra as a buffer, then I could cut out the middleman by fusing with Kushinada in such a way that Kurama's Chakra was accessible in part of the fact that my own Chakra was being directly used as a buffer, constantly adjusting to influx of Chakra so that it wouldn't put physical strain on our bodies. Unfortunately, to compensate for this physical strain, an even greater mental strain was put in its place. That is why we only stayed in that form for less than a minute, because the mental strain was too great for anything longer." Naruto finished, taking off the glasses and putting said glasses, the projector, and the pointer stick away.

"... Wow..." Mew said, genuinely shocked and surprised at the revelation, those around her having a similar look present on their faces. Mew quickly recovered from her surprise when a question came to her mind. "Wait, does that mean that _I_ could Mega Evolve?"  
"It would take some research, and the chances of the same results being duplicated aren't very high, but essentially, yes, it's possible." Naruto replied. Faster than the blond could blink, Naruto found himself laying on the ground with Mew straddling him.

"Well, technically I am a Pokémon. So why don't you _catch_ me, _train_ and _bond_ with this Pokémon so she can unlock Mega Evolution?" Mew said seductively, though her intentions were clearly laid out. Ever since Mewtwo told her that he could Mega Evolve into not one, but _two_ Mega Evolutions, it had become her goal to find a way to Mega Evolve so that her clone wouldn't be so smug about his own Mega Evolutions.

"And what doth thou thinketh thou art doing?" Palutena questioned.

"I'm trying to get some, what are you doing?" Mew retorted. "Oooh! Maybe I can convince her and Naruto to get a threesome!"  
"Mew!" Palutena exclaimed, a blush present on her face. Naruto, however, just had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  
"Yeah you're right. We should try to convince Wii as well!" Mew said, getting a large blush from Wii, who just looked down at the ground and twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh master, I am not worthy to be in the presence of such a god amongst men!" Fox/Diddy exclaimed, both dropping down and bowing to Naruto.

"Yes! More cannon fodd-err, I mean soldiers for the Naruto Ramen Empire! Praise the log!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out the panties flag.  
"Praise the log!" Viridi, Fox, and Diddy exclaimed, getting a sweatdrop from Mew, Palutena, and Wii.

"So, umm... does anybody have any idea where we're going?" Naruto asked.

"..." was the resonating silence in the area, no one in the group having an answer to the question.

"... Fuck." Naruto said.

"You guys need some assistance?" a new voice called out.

Chapter End

* * *

-Omake, Narutomon Z-

"Fusion!/_Fusion_!/**Fusion!**" Naruto/Kushinada/Kurama yelled at the same time, transforming into something far scarier than the Uzushio No Hageshī Kaminoikari.

"Vegeta! Err... I mean Rayquaza! What does the Scouter say about his power level?!" Mew asked, turning to the draconic legendary, who somehow had a semi-transparent red colored monocle that covered its left eye.

"It's over nine THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Rayquaza yelled, the Scouter somehow disintegrating without him touching it.

"What?! Nine thousand?! There no way that can be right!" Mew exclaimed.  
"**Who's gonna get bitchslapped?**" a deep, booming voice called out, causing all to turn in its direction.

"No... It can't be..." Mew mumbled. "Asuraghostmon..."  
"Asura-what-who-now?" Viridi questioned.  
"Asuraghostmon, a legendary Pokémon that has fought on equal footing with the god of creation. Legends say he juggles Mt. Coronet and Mt. Pyre..." Mew stated. "And it's ultimate move is-"

"**MEGA BITCHSLAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!**" the conglomerate of Naruto, Kushinada, and Kurama, known as Asuraghostmon, yelled, bringing down its hand to bitchslap Rayquaza. The moment the hand hit Raquaza, an explosion the size of twelve Hydrogen bombs shot across the area, with Raquaza at its epicenter.

Meanwhile, off on a distant planet, two particular aliens sneezed.

"Vegeta! What's the Scouter say about this sneeze we we just had?!"

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

-Omake End-

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! Five new characters have been introduced, Chibi-Robo, Raichu, Kushinada, and two mystery characters that will be revealed in the next chapter. Take all the guesses you want, I find it amusing/inspiring reading you, the reader's, suggestions.**

**As for the whole Uzushio No Hagesh****ī ****Kaminoikari, just picture Naruto's Ashura Mode, only a little smaller than Kurama's true size and instead of orange flames its white flames. It's OP as hell, but like Naruto explains, it's mental strain is too great for anything over a minute's use, so there you have a Combo-Final Smash between Naruto and Kushinada.**

**And as for poor, poor Rayquaza, this **_**certainly won't come back to haunt him**_**. Like I said, poor, poor, whipped Rayquaza...**

**Well, that's all for now, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
